Taking Away the Loneliness
by Phantoms-of-the-Fiction
Summary: COMPLETE! HPSS A night of detention leads to revelations that change Harry's feelings of hatred toward his professor. Chapter Fourteen now up!
1. Revelations

****

Disclaimer: We do not own any of this so please do not sue us.

****

WARNING! This will be slash. If you do not like slash (A relationship between two men) then please do not read.

This is rated R for adult situations and language.

****

Taking Away the Loneliness – Chapter One

It was a cold, snowy day at Hogwarts and the seventh year Gryffindors were in the freezing dungeons with the Slytherins and the greasy git Potions Master. They were attempting to make a calming potion but Harry wasn't having any luck.

"Mister Potter. Is that supposed to be a calming potion?" Snape said with a sneer. 

"Yes Sir, I believe that is the potion that you assigned, is it not?" Harry retorted. He was tired of Snape's menacing comments.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention in my office after supper," Snape said calmly. The Slytherins laughed while the Gryffindors glared. Everyone remained silent for the remaining lesson.

"Snape is so…. So…."

"Evil." Ron finished helpfully.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "Evil. I mean what is his problem anyway? It looks as though he could cut me a little slack every once in a while. I don't understand what I did for him to hate me the way he does."

"You're not a Slytherin." Ron said.

"He still treats me the worst out of all the students."

"He has to Harry," Hermione said quietly, "it is all part of his role. Everyone, especially the Slytherins, have to think he hates you so they don't find out he is really on Dumbledore's side."

"I know Hermione, but I think he gets a little carried away with it. Gryffindor shouldn't have to lose as many points as they do because of that."

"Yeah," said Ron, "But that's okay, you'll make it up at the Quidditch game this Saturday Harry!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we beat Slytherin...again!"

Harry found himself glaring at his professor who was currently sitting at the Head Table glaring back with equal intensity. It was a contest that Harry would not lose. If his professor wanted to glare at him, so be it, but two could play that game.

"Come on Harry, the git's not worth it, mate. I mean, you're already serving detention with him for Merlin knows how long, do you really want to stare at him all during lunch?"

"Yeah…guess you're right. He just makes me so mad, Ron. I mean…who does he think he is that he can treat me like shite? I surely don't have any liking for the man, but Merlin, I don't wake up every morning with the thought of making his day miserable. I think he gets off on making me miserable. But then again…it's probably the only way he ever gets off!" Ron and Harry shared a long laugh and Harry shot his hated professor another sneer as they laughed.

"Really, Harry, you are only egging him on. You know you are feeding the fire, so don't let me hear it when he gives you detention every night this week. Remember, you have Quidditch practice at the same time. Your hatred of Snape is one thing, but you have other people depending on you, so I suggest you tone it down just until the game is over. We wouldn't want Malfoy and his cronies to win because of your inability to keep your mouth shut, would we?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nope, wouldn't want that to happen."

"Harry, I'm serious! Promise me that you won't do anything rash!" Hermione pleaded.

"Sorry, Hermione. When it comes to holding my tongue with Snape, I can't make any promises. The bastard deserves every nasty comment I can muster."

"Harry James Potter! How many times have we been through this? It is only a façade-" 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. He has to do it…Spy…die if Voldemort finds out...valuable to the Order...Save it for Lockhart because I don't care. He could be a lot nicer and still keep up his 'facade'." 

"Honestly, Harry. What has gotten into you lately? You have never been this… hostile before." Hermione said worriedly.

Harry snorted with laughter. "Hostile? You think this is hostile? Hostile would be extricating my wand right now and cursing him into greasy pieces," Harry said sarcastically, "Which, doesn't sound like a bad idea at all."

Hermione just sighed and went back to her lunch. It seemed as though she was fighting a losing battle. "Well, we had better get to Transfiguration," Hermione said standing up and grabbing her bag.

The boys did the same and they went off to their classroom.

All too soon, dinner was over and Harry was making his way down to the dungeons.

He reached Snape's office and knocked roughly on the door. He had rather be anywhere but here.

"Enter." Came the menacing voice from within the office.

Harry opened the door and stalked into the room.

"Good evening, Mister Potter," Snape said with a sneer.

"Unless you call being trapped in the dungeons with a snarky bastard a pleasant evening, I do not see what is good about it." Harry spat bitterly. 

"Yes, well, I am your professor, therefore I have to put up with you," Snape said smirking, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Would you like to go for twenty?" Harry just glared at him as hard as he could "That's what I thought. Now, I want you to clean up the Potions Classroom. No magic." Harry continued his glare. "Now would be a good time. Or had you rather I take fifty points from Gryffindor?"

Harry came dangerously close to telling him that he had rather he shove a cauldron up his arse, but settled for turning on his heel and walking out of the office into the Potions Classroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Harry wanted to scream! No one could get under his skin like Snape and it drove him crazy.

Harry reluctantly set to work on the filthy classroom. It seemed as though the first years must have been the last ones in the classroom. Ingredients strewn all over the place, spilled potions, melted cauldrons, he really didn't know where to start.

Harry did not know how long he had been working, but sometime later he heard the door open and then heard his professor say some words which sounded like some sort of enchantments, and prepared for the next round with Snape. "What do you want?"

"Potter, this is my classroom, I do not need to have a reason to enter. But, since you asked, I will tell you what I want. Would you tell me just what in Merlin's name has gotten into you this year? You and I have certainly never gotten along and I have always singled you out, I think we both know why." Snape looked pointedly at Harry, who only stared back. "What has changed, Mister Potter, between last June and now?"

Harry looked incredulously at his most hated Professor. "Why do you suddenly care, _Snape_? I mean it is December, why ask me now, why not when I first returned in September, why not in October - Why now? I don't get it, because I know you certainly don't care; I mean, if I fell off the side of the Earth tomorrow, you'd be cheering the loudest of them all, wouldn't you…WOULDN'T YOU, SNAPE?"

Harry was red and he could feel his face burning. He had not meant to lose control in front of Snape; the greasy git wasn't worth it.

__

Or was he? 

Harry did not know what to think anymore; ever since the end of his fifth year, when Sirius died, Harry had been lost. Of course, everyone had done their best to cheer him up; Remus had been there for him, and the Gryffindor appreciated Remus' help and friendship, but it was not the same as having Sirius. No matter what anyone tried, Harry continued to fall deeper into despair.

Then in the middle of Harry's sixth year, he and Snape had a huge confrontation at the end of a very contentious class. They had been preparing a truth draught, and Harry's was tested on him. Of course, with Snape questioning him, the Gryffindor knew nothing good could possibly come from it. After Harry drank the contents of the vial, Snape began questioning him, mostly about insignificant things, but then Snape touched on a subject, which Harry had never talked about before, with anyone. The memory of what had taken place next was as vivid as if it had just occurred. 

__

"Potter, tell me, how does it feel to have all of the girls at Hogwarts throwing themselves at you?"

__

Harry was under a truth serum; he could not control what he said. "The girls can throw themselves at me all they want, Professor, but I am not interested in them."

Murmurs could be heard spreading throughout the classroom. Fortunately, the bell for the next class rang, because Harry had a few words for his professor and did not want a large audience.

When only he and Snape remained, Harry stormed up to the front of the room. "How dare you, you sodding prick." Harry was fuming and he had every right, even Snape did not berate the boy for using such foul language. "What was that about? Who in the hell made you king and said it was all right to go around fucking up their student's lives? Did you not even stop to think? Oh no, because I am bloody Harry fucking Potter, your most loathed student and, your unwilling recipient of some debt you owed my father. I hate you, and as long as I live, I will never forgive you, you slimy bastard."

Harry continued glaring at his professor who was looking at Harry as if he was becoming impatient.

"It was one simple question, Potter, nothing more, nothing less."

"You fucking outed me last year, Damn it. Yes, that is a simple answer to a simple question, I suppose, but that is what happened. Professor, NO ONE KNEW –NO ONE! Not even Ron and Hermione, my best friends. Of course you would never understand, but with those few words you can't imagine how much you hurt me." Harry had been shouting but couldn't even muster the energy any longer. He had waited so long for this confrontation; he did not think it would do any good, but he wanted Snape to know that what he had done had indeed hurt him.

"I do understand Potter, believe me." Severus said with a defeated sigh.

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. Did this mean what he thought it did?

"I know what you are thinking Potter, and yes, I am gay. I never thought I would be having this conversation with _you_. I am actually surprised that your mutt of a Godfather didn't tell you this a long time ago. I was 'outed' as you so eloquently put it, without wanting to be. I very much know how you feel, and what you went through. 

"By who?" 

Severus looked sternly at him. "You should know."

"Well I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Honestly Potter, didn't you ever wonder why I despised your father so much?"

"I thought it was because of the Shrieking Shack incident and the time they taunted you by the lake."

"I only used the Shrieking Shack as an excuse. He saved my life, why would I be mad at him for that? That was your mangy Godfather's fault. And the other…well, yes…I do still hold a great deal of hatred towards him for that, but it is not the only reason, Severus said disgustedly.

"Are you saying that my father was the one who outed you?"

"No Potter, I am saying that tortoises have shells of gold and live on the moon," Severus said, the words dripping with sarcasm.

Harry ignored him. "Did he do it on purpose?"

"I don't think so. But I could never forgive him."

"What happened?" 

"It is none of your business Potter, now get on with your detention." Severus said, turning to leave the classroom.

"I bloody well think it is my business. After all, we are talking about my father." Harry said heatedly.

Severus turned back around. "Very well, but only if you promise not to ask questions afterwards."

"Deal."

"Your father and I met on the Hogwarts train in first year. We immediately became friends."

"What? You and my father were actually _friends_?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes Potter, now please refrain from any further interruptions or I will not continue the story. 

"As I was saying, we became friends before arriving at Hogwarts. We were sorted into separate houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, but that did not keep us from being friends.

"Your father would put on his invisibility cloak, come to the Slytherin common room and get me. We would then go to the Astronomy Tower where we would talk for hours. Your father was the only person, other than Headmaster Dumbledore, that I would actually talk to. 

"We had to keep our friendship secret because of strong house rivalries…and Black. The man would have killed James if he had known he had befriended a Snape. The Blacks and Snapes have been family rivals for as far back as the line's go. Not unlike the Malfoys and the Weasleys, but that is another story.

"In our fifth year, I told James something that I had not even told Albus, whom I thought of, and still do, as my father; I told him that I was gay. He promised that he wouldn't tell a soul, and I trusted him. That was a mistake. 

"In that same year, I befriended Lily. We became fast friends and she refused to hide that fact. We spent a lot of time together. It was a well-known fact that James and Lily were dating. Black noticed how much time Lily and I were spending together and grew suspicious. He thought that I was trying to steal her from James. That is the reason he tried to kill me. James heard about this and saved me. He then proceeded to tell Black that he had nothing to worry about because I could never be attracted to Lily. Seeing as how your mother was very attractive, and nearly every boy in the school was attracted to her, Black knew my secret. The next day the entire school knew. It is not an experience that I wish to relive anytime short of eternity."

Harry was shocked. His father had told Severus' secret. Not on purpose, but still. Harry understood Severus' anger towards James. It was the same that he felt for Severus. But Harry was not one to hold a grudge.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely.

"For what?" Severus asked, actually looking shocked.

"For telling me. It explains a lot. I have always known that you were angry with my father but could never fully understand why. Like I said before, I thought it was because of the prank. But now I understand. You had every right to be angry with him. But it was an accident, and I am sure he regretted it." Harry said with a small smile.

"Are you saying that you forgive me, Mister Potter?" Severus said, with a look that Harry thought akin to hope.

"No, Snape, I am saying that tortoises have shells of gold and live on the moon." Harry said sarcastically. Severus actually smiled.

"I thought you said you would never forgive me? Actually, as I recall, your exact words were '_I will never forgive you, you slimy bastard._" 

"Well, I didn't think you would ever apologize." 

"Who said I apologized?" Severus said defensively.

"Don't give me that. You did not tell me that just to tell me; it was an apology. Whether you want to admit it or not." Harry said with a look of triumph.

Severus shook his head and let out a slight sigh. "Potter, I do regret what happened, and yes, I apologize. And I do not think I need to tell you that this conversation must remain between the two of us." Snape's face had returned to its normal state, scowl firmly in place.

"This will remain between us, Professor Snape, promise."

"Very well. Now you still have some cleaning to do, so I suggest you get back to work. Oh and one other thing, I may have let you get away with your sarcastic remarks earlier, but don't expect such leniency in the future."

"Yes Sir."

Snape went back into his office and Harry returned to cleaning Snape's classroom. The Gryffindor felt as if a large burden had been lifted from his shoulders, but he was having a hard time understanding why he felt so relieved. He had never cared what his professor thought, and the only reason he had told him what he had this evening was because he had gotten so mad

Harry continued until he had finished washing the last cauldron, then walked back into Snape's office. "I'm finished Professor..."

Harry walked in the office and saw his Professor sitting in a comfortable chair by the roaring fire looking through what appeared to Harry, to be a photo album. The older man did not even seem to notice Harry had entered. He looked happy and content. Whatever he was thinking about, Harry knew it must be a happy memory. Harry knew that his professor did not have many happy memories, at least not of recent times.

Severus was oblivious to his student observing him. When he had returned to his office after his conversation with Harry, he had immediately pulled out his old Hogwarts photo album, which was filled with pictures of he and James; they had been so happy and carefree, back then. It had been an odd relationship; Severus and James had been as close as two people could be without being lovers; Severus had found it odd that he was never drawn to James sexually, but he wasn't. Harry's father had been extremely handsome and had no shortage of admirers, but Severus could not see past their friendship. He would have done anything for James and he felt certain the other boy had felt the same. After James had inadvertently let Severus' secret out, there had been whispers that the two had been involved, which infuriated Severus, but he had never said anything. He had been so hurt, by his friend's betrayal that he did not care what rumors were spread around. 

Harry had been playing voyer long enough and decided his professor did not deserve to have his seemingly private time, invaded. "Professor?" 

Severus looked up and had to shake his head; Harry did look just like his father, except for the vivid green eyes; those were most definitely Lily's. Severus had never really looked at Harry, the student before; he had always been so full of rage because of what the boy's father had done that he never looked at Harry as an individual. _Beautiful._

Severus cleared his throat and tried to clear his mind, "Sorry, Potter, so you are finished with my room?"

"Yes Sir…um, may I ask you a question?"

"You may, however, I cannot assure you an answer."

Harry nodded. "What was my father like, Professor? I mean, after what I saw in your Pensieve, I thought my dad was a bully, and you certainly never corrected that assumption. Now you are telling me he and you were once the best of friends? How do you go from one extreme to the other?"

Severus had not expected Harry to ask this, although it seemed only natural; the boy had never known his parents, and Severus had just informed him that he and James were best friends while they were at Hogwarts, after letting the boy think he had always hated his father.

"Potter, your father was basically a good person, and you need to know that."

"But then how could he have done all of the bad things he did to you?"

"I don't know Harry. Believe me, I have spent many a night wondering what went wrong between us. After he outed me, I wanted nothing to do with him, so I ignored him and went out of my way to avoid him. He chose a different route, one that included teasing me." Severus took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to upset you, but it was your Godfather who seemed to spur your father on."

"That still does not excuse his behavior."

"No, it doesn't. But Harry, your father was a good person; don't think he wasn't. He made some bad choices, but then again…so did I." Severus closed his eyes. Yes, he had made very bad choices, and was paying the price. He opened his eyes and saw Harry staring at his arm, the one where his dark mark had been branded for all to see. It was covered up presently, but Harry had seen it before.  


"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay, Potter, that is my biggest mistake, there is nothing secret about that."

"So I guess you and my mum did not remain friends?"

"She tried, but I pushed her away; no one ever wanted to be near me; everyone said I was the little queer freak, and I believed them. I really thought something was wrong with me, so when your mum tried to come near me, I pushed her away until eventually she stopped trying."

Harry had felt horrible when he had looked into his professor's pensieve two years earlier, and when he had seen the distress and anger on his professor's face that day, he had felt so badly for him. But sitting here now, Harry's empathetic manner took over. He knew all to well about being lonely.

How was it? We hope you liked it! sev1970 and Nymphadora Tonks1


	2. Explanations and Thoughts

Thank you to all of our reviewers - You guys are great! sev1970 and Nymphadora Tonks1
****

Dragon-Phoenix2 – HP/SS is the best!

****

Arili – yes, the slash will ensue!

****

idiotmuse – thank you!

****

Savage Damsel – glad you liked it!

****

Corgi1 – We will definitely spit more out soon!

****

JadedEyes16 – Both of us have always thought that Sev has a soft side in there somewhere!

****

Cally – More is on the way!

****

Kalonte – thank you!

****

KittenBabyGirl – Thank you! That is so sweet! You are one of our favorite reviewers!

****

selua – Don't worry, Harry is no longer mad at Sev and this story, as you can see, is more than one chapter

****

jlilis – thanks!

****

A Fallen Angel in Blue – thank you!

****

Me – we are very glad you enjoyed it and we will definitely continue!

****

Yxonomei – thank you so much!

****

Fan – glad and okay!

****

Layce74 – thanks!

****

Lee Lee Potter – That means so much coming from you, as you are one of our favorite authors! DETAH is awesome! Thank you so much! 

********

Taking Away the Loneliness

Chapter 2

Harry left Snape's office shortly after their conversation ended. He made his way slowly toward the Gryffindor tower, all the while his mind reeling over what he'd been told about his parents as well as the revelation of what Snape had revealed to him. When Harry entered the common room, he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, when he saw the room practically empty.

Harry made his way up the stairs to his dorm room, still trying to piece together what exactly had happened with Snape down in the dungeons earlier. It was bizarre and unsettling that the slimy git had actually been forthcoming and understanding of his situation, as far as being unwittingly outed by someone. It seemed totally uncharacteristic for his professor to be that open to anyone about anything, especially Harry The-Boy-That-Wouldn't-Die Potter.

Harry shook his head trying to rid himself of the unwelcome thoughts that maybe, just maybe his potions professor understood him. It didn't settle anything really, the man had outed him and the Gryffindor didn't like not being in control. Considering much of his life was already dictated by others, he'd rather keep certain aspects of his life in his hands if it was possible.

Since that memorable potion's class when Harry's secret had been revealed, Harry had been approached by several boys and men from different houses, as well as on the weekend jaunts out to Hogsmeade. He found most of them thoroughly pathetic excuses for people looking for a free ride on his fame, the fame he never wanted nor asked for.

When Harry reached his dorm room he sighed with relief; just about everyone was asleep. It was rather early if he'd thought about it, which he hadn't; he had other things on his mind. He quietly collected his pajamas and toiletries and went to take a shower; it would help settle him as well as relax him after what had happened in the professor's office earlier in the evening.

Finally getting the water adjusted to where he liked it, he stepped under the spray and let it just wash all his troubles away as much as it could, which wasn't very much with the many thoughts still turning over in his head. He knew how Slytherin minds worked, and he knew that Snape was the head of Slytherin, not just figuratively speaking either. The man was the epitome of Slytherin House and there was always something to be gained from letting information such as what he'd heard tonight out. What was Snape trying to get out of him when he'd let that juicy bit of information out about his father outing him? Granted, the reasons between Snape's outing and his own were vastly different in that his father was trying to protect where as Snape was trying to embarrass. But still, why share that information unless he wanted something in return? It was not like Snape at all to try and comfort someone, especially almost a full year later.

Finishing his shower he turned off the water dried off and got ready for bed. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon; what Snape had done earlier threw him for a loop. Lying in his bed Harry got ready for the long night ahead; he only hoped that Voldemort would be kind and wouldn't be in the middle of some sort of torture session when Harry finally got to sleep. The Occlumency lessons had helped as far as keeping the planted dreams away, but it was of little help with the visions themselves. Harry, lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, let his mind drift.

Down in the dungeons something similar was happening. Severus was reminiscing on his friendship with James Potter; it really had been amazing that they'd gotten along so well. Why the hell did the Gryffindor have to screw it all up by befriending that stupid mutt? But that was in the past and could not be changed. 

Now Severus felt guilt about what had happened last year with Harry. Severus remembered how he had felt when James outed him, and he'd sworn he would never do anything like that to anyone, and here he had done it to his prior best friend's son. Obviously, the fates were having a huge laugh over this one.

Severus had poured himself some Brandy and was slowly sipping it while his mind twisted around how Harry had been acting lately. He'd been very angry and irritable, and not just to Severus, but also to everyone; it just seemed to be getting worse as the days went by. He needed to find out what was going on with Harry before the young man became too angry and wound up like Voldemort, himself. Sighing heavily, he began to form a plan to find out why the raven-haired teen was so angry at the world at large.

Back in the dorms Harry finally fell into a restless sleep where he was tormented by nightmares of his Godfather, Cedric, and his mother and father, all being killed before him and blaming him for everything.

The morning came too early for both Harry and Severus, but they had lives they had to live as well as roles to play and both stepped back into them without any problems. 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table quietly eating his breakfast trying to participate in the conversation Ron was having with Hermione, but having little luck with actually keeping up with what was being said. Sighing in defeat, he gave up all pretenses of paying attention to his two best friends.

"Everything all right Harry?" Ron asked, his voice heavy with concern for the boy that may as well be his brother.

"I'm all right Ron, really, it's just, I don't know, some weird stuff happened in detention last night and I'm not really ready to talk about it yet." Harry tried to placate his best friends while blowing them off at the same time. He had no idea what the hell happened last night; it was almost as if he'd been sucked into the twilight zone. Maybe he'd talk to Hermione about it later; right now, he needed to get to Transfiguration class before he was late. Deciding he would focus solely on his classes for the day Harry left the Great Hall and made his way to his first class.

Throughout the day, Severus kept remembering what he'd thought last night about Harry, and it had thrown him for a loop; he'd thought the boy beautiful. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he knew the boy was without question one of the most beautiful people in the world; not just on the outside but on the inside as well. To live through everything he had lived through and to still be able to maintain the amount of innocence he possessed, as well as the mostly positive outlook on life that he had, then, he was most certainly a beautiful person. Severus was all too aware that the young Wizard was also quite beautiful on the outside as well.

Harry was a combination of both his mother and father; if you really looked, he wasn't the splitting image of James; he had many features of his mother, not just those expressive jade green eyes of his. Severus had never really noticed before last night, but the boy, no, young man, was exquisite, delectable and down right tasty looking; but he'd never let anyone know he felt this way, not even the young Gryffindor himself would ever know. 

By the end of the day it disturbed Severus to know that he'd been so distracted by the thoughts he'd been having that he didn't even give detention or take points when three second year Hufflepuffs melted their cauldrons. Scowling, Severus made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, looking forward to when he could retire to his chambers where he would have a quiet evening alone with his thoughts, and hopefully he'd be back to his normal self tomorrow.

"Harry," Hermione nudged him in his shoulder. Harry had been staring off into space during History of Magic class; he'd looked like he was a million miles away. "Are you ok?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Hermione, do you think you and I could talk this evening after dinner? Alone?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows together. Hermione nodded her compliance, she actually looked forward to it; maybe he'd finally tell her what had been eating at him all day.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Harry and Hermione went back to the common room and then retreated to one of the corners. Harry cast a silencing spell around them so that he could speak freely to Hermione without worrying about anyone spreading rumors.

"Hermione, last night during detention I kind of exploded at Snape," Harry started. Hermione sighed exasperated with the way Harry had been acting lately; this certainly would not help their house win any points if it continued. "Before you get going on a lecture Hermione, he only took twenty points and explained some things to me." Harry sighed. "I blew up at him about last year when he outed me." Harry looked down to the hands he was wringing in his lap.

"Okay, what happened Harry? Tell me everything." Hermione really wanted to help the boy she looked at like a brother. Harry broke down and explained everything that had happened last night in detention and when he finished, he waited for her to say something, anything at all.

"Wow, that was quite an admission on his part last night, I can understand why you've been so thoughtful today. Well, I don't really know what to tell you Harry, but he did ask a very logical question, why have you been so angry with the world lately? I mean, ever since he did out you, you've been very angry, is that why? Because he outed you?" Hermione asked softly, so as not to aggravate Harry further than he already was.

"That's part of it Hermione. I will tell you but I want it held in the strictest of secrecy that this will not ever leave your mouth; once I tell you I never want to hear you speak of it again, is that clear?" The way Harry spoke left Hermione thinking she had no choice, so of course she agreed; Harry couldn't be left to keep all this bottled up within himself, it wasn't healthy and he was willing to share with her now. She accepted and nodded to the young lad next to her.

"The main reason I am so angry is that was the last thing in my life I had some control over; no one should be able to tell me whom I like and don't like, and I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet; he took that control from me. He just took it. That's why he told me what he did last night, it was an apology; but it still doesn't really help. He took away what very little control I have in my life whether he did it intentionally or not. I hate not being in control of anything in my life, so I think it only natural that I would unconsciously strike out at just about everyone. I don't mean to be so angry Hermione, but I just…I just can't help it." Harry finished, feeling deflated, but strangely enough relieved that someone else finally knew how he felt. Hermione smiled softly at him and gathered him into her arms and hugged him firmly. Harry relished the feeling he'd always gotten from both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's hugs. They really meant the world to him since he had received so little attention and no affection as a child. 

"We'll figure this out Harry. No matter what, always remember, I love you like my own brother. I will always be willing to listen to you and will help you get through this, we'll figure out a way to get you some more control in your life; I can only imagine how you must feel sweetheart." Hermione was so heartfelt in what she said that Harry couldn't help but believe her. When they finally separated, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. His eyes sparkled like they hadn't since before even the Tri-Wizard Tournament back in their fourth year, it was good to see a bit of the old Harry back in his eyes, even if it was only for a few moments. It spoke more of a promise then any words he might have been able to say.

By: Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	3. The Unexpected

****

Review Responses for Chapter 2...

I am so glad you guys enjoyed it I had a hard time trying to keep Snape as canon as possible.

Lee Lee Potter: So glad you enjoyed it I really did have a fun time writing it. Of course Harry wasn't really supposed to tell Hermione, but he had to tell someone, and right now Snape isn't an option. I wish I knew who was doing the third chapter, but I can't wait to read it as well!

****

UltraHighDragonFly: I'm glad you liked the chapter, in case you haven't figured it out, different people are doing each chapter, it should be really good to see how it progresses.

****

Linny: I can't control if he talks to Severus about it or not, I tried to leave as many openings as possible for the other authors to continue the plot and yet develop it more myself. Glad you enjoyed it!!

****

Thanks to those who reviewed: Anarame Anawamane, Selua, Corgi1, KittenBabyGirl, wildcat, Necromant, dragonbrat and JadedAngel8.

Your reviews mean a lot to all the authors participating in this Round Robin. 

****

Taking Away the Loneliness

Chapter 3

That night Harry had a hard time falling asleep again. He glanced down at his watch, which showed 1:30am. 

"Great, its one thirty and I'm still awake, wide awake. Damn Snape for keeping me up with my thoughts_,"_ Harry said aloud to himself. After fifteen minutes of trying to fall asleep, he swung his legs over the side of his four-poster bed, got up and grabbed his bed robes. He found his invisibility cloak, put it on over himself, and thought, "Might as well take a walk by the lake if I can't sleep."

Once Harry exited the doors, he looked along the lake shore; the moon was shining brightly over the water, the waves gently caressing the moonlight as if it were a precious gem not to be broken. Harry walked slowly over to the lake, and saw a figure sitting underneath the tree that Harry and his friends would often sit under. He walked closer to the figure, slowly, so as not to make a sound. 

The figure then swung his head around and stood with his wand at the ready, he had heard him. _I'm in for it now,_ thought Harry. 

"Who's there?" Came the voice, it was dark, and silky like.

__

Hang on, I know that voice, its Snape! Harry thought, _But what is he doing out here, this late at night?_

"I know someone is out there, show yourself!" Snape's voice rang out in the darkness.

Harry slowly and gently took off the cloak, and faced Snape.

"Mister Potter! What on earth are you doing out here? And out of bed this late at night?"

"Sorry Professor, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk on the grounds; I never expected to bump into anyone." Harry hung his head.

Snape sighed, "Figures, I couldn't sleep either, I will have to take ten points from Gryffindor though. I suggest you go back up to bed, Potter."

"Could I just walk around for a bit? I'm really not tired at all."

"No Potter go now, before I take fifty points!" 

"Yes Sir." Harry stalked off, when he reached the fat lady's portrait, he put the cloak back on and muttered a silencing charm over himself. He then slowly made his way back out to where he had seen Snape to see what his Potions Professor was up to. As he walked along the grounds, he saw Snape sitting again under the same tree. Harry walked closer to him. 

"Infernal Potter. Can't leave me alone for a second, I come out here for some peace, and to stop thinking about him, and the damned boy follows me." 

Harry gasped. Snape banged his fist on the ground. 

"I swear it, the boy is just so, so, so…" Snape was at a loss for words. "Just so him! Always rescuing some one or something, or doing something he shouldn't be doing. If he wasn't so damned…" Snape lowered his voice; Harry leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. "gorgeous…." Snape finished.

Harry had to grab the tree so as to not fall. Except instead of grabbing the tree, he hit Snape by mistake. Snape jumped up wand at the ready again.

"Alright! I know you're out there, Potter, take off that stupid cloak, now!" But by the time Snape had said that, Harry was sprinting full speed up to Gryffindor tower. He reached his dorm room completely out of breath and threw his cloak on his bed and just sat there.

"He likes me? Impossible! Snape…likes me." Harry paused, unable to take in this newly discovered information. Harry stood up, and paced around the room oblivious to Ron who was now awake and watching his friend as he paced the room.

"Hey Mate, what are you still doing up? And why are you pacing a hole in the floor?" Harry jumped, at Ron's words. 

"Ron, you're awake. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No I was already up, and waiting for you to stop ranting on whatever you were ranting about," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Oh, okay." Harry replied dumbfounded.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What's with you, Harry? Why are you doing this?" 

"I can't tell you Ron," Harry replied, "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Night mate."

Ron rolled his eyes, and went back to sleep himself. Harry climbed into his bed, and put the covers over him, he suddenly felt sleepy, and even as thoughts flooded his mind, he fell asleep.

~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~

"Harry, wake up already!" Harry faintly heard Ron and Seamus yelling at him, well Ron was doing the yelling and Seamus was beating a pillow over his head.

"I'm up already, stop!" Harry sat up; his friends saw that he had bags under his eyes.

"Hurry up Harry, class starts in fifteen minutes; you missed breakfast, couldn't get you up with a fifty pound gnome if I tried… been beating on you for the past ten minutes at least!" Ron ranted at him. 

Harry was hopping around the room, getting dressed, He was dressed in five minutes.

Harry went down to the Great Hall to grab some toast, and saw him, Snape sitting at the head table. Snape must have sensed him or something because he looked up, and scowled before lowering his head as he continued reading the Daily Prophet. 

Harry heard the bell go, and ran off to Transfiguration which he had first period with the Ravenclaws. He walked into the classroom and Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look. "Mister Potter you are late! Five points from Gryffindor; now take you're seat."

Harry sighed and took his seat, the lesson went on for what seemed like hours. Harry just sat and did what he was told, but all of his thoughts were on Snape.

After Herbology, it was time for lunch; Harry hurriedly downed a big lunch, and sat thinking about what Double Potions would be like now that he knew what he did.

After lunch Harry was the first one to class, not wanting to be late; he took his usual seat at the back of the class. The rest of the class came in soon after, and several minutes later Snape came in, robes billowing behind him. Harry paid close attention to the man, watching his every move. Even watching his professor's every move, Harry made sure he followed the directions for their potion they were to be making, carefully; he, Malfoy, and Hermione were the only ones to finish.

"Dismissed, except for you Potter." Harry sighed, and went to the front of the class. Snape waited for the rest of the class to file out before actually saying anything.

"Yes Sir? Is there anything wrong with my potion?" Harry asked, hoping Snape wouldn't ask about last night.

"Nothings wrong with you're potion, Potter, I would like to ask you why you were spying on me last night, however."

__

Shit, Harry thought, "I wasn't spying Sir, I didn't even think anyone else would be awake."

"Is that so? Well you have another detention tonight, eight o'clock, and don't be late! Go now." Then Snape sat down at his desk, and Harry silently left the room.

__

Oh yeah, he really likes me. If he likes me then why does he treat me like this? Thoughts were going through Harry's head faster then a firebolt. _Now I have to deal with yet another damned detention._

~*~*End Chapter~*~*

Done by: Crysta-Astra

By now most of you probably realise different people are writing each chapter – if anyone is interested in contributing to this round robin fic, please e-mail Nymphadora Tonks1 and sev1970 at snarryroundrobin@yahoo.com and we will get in touch with you! Thanks. If the e-mail link does not show up, it is also on our profile page ;-)


	4. Predator

****

Chapter Three Review Responses:

Anarane Anwamane- thats what i was aiming for...*grins*

LeeLeePotter- why thank-you Lee, i really appreciate that comment :)

Jaded Angel8- Tank-you! (yes i spelt it that way on purpose...)

Mikee- I rather enjoyed the rant myself to... heheheh always fun!

Corgi1- Neither can I

Starr Light1- yup yup yup!

Heat Wave On Ice- YAY! *cheers* go us!!! (implies all authors of story)

****

Kira-Leigh – Since you asked so nicely…thanks!

****

Slytherinsela – Thanks!

****

Taking Away The Loneliness

Chapter 4

-Predator-

***************

It was official, Severus Snape decided as he dropped himself unceremoniously into his favourite chair that he was a masochist. After all, what _else_ could have possibly possessed him to invite the very reason for his internal turmoil back to his dungeons for what would most definitely be an awkward hour or so? 

With a sigh, the Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. He'd meant to berate the boy for disobeying him in the early hours of the morning; he'd planned on intimidating the little sod into never breathing a word about what he'd most definitely overheard…and yet, what had he _actually _done? He'd invited the brat back for another one-on-one confrontation, where they'd more than likely play another round of humiliating twenty questions. 

It was utterly infuriating! The damn boy- 

Severus' thoughts came crashing to a halt. 

That was another issue, wasn't it? Harry Sodding Potter was **only** a **boy**. 17 years of age. 20 years his junior. **And** he was also his student! 

Yet, despite all that, he could still feel himself becoming increasingly physically attracted to the brat. 

Oh, Albus would have his head (and, more than likely, his genitalia) on a platter if he were to discover _that_ juicy little detail. Not that he ever would, of course. After all, Snape himself had no plans to walk up to the elderly wizard and just amiably **tell** the old man, and it was doubtful that Potter felt any different on the topic of disclosing such information either.

In fact, if Severus were to be completely realistic, the Gryffindor brat would more than likely only be sickened by the notion that he, the greasy old git, found him aesthetically pleasing, and would hate for **anyone** to know. 

With a glance at the grandfather clock in the corner, Snape scowled and rose to his feet. He had a class of third years to teach. Hufflepuffs no less. Oh, sometimes it was enough to make the man want to just give up. He shook his head clear of all his thoughts, and made his way back towards his classroom, almost forgetting completely about the realisation that Potter knew of his attraction.

It was only the dull ache in his chest that served as a reminder.

And it wasn't until he'd settled himself in front of his dopey class that he realised that the ache was a direct result of his assumption that Potter, was sickened by him. "Bollocks." He muttered angrily to himself. 

After all, what did **he** care if Harry was repulsed by him?

"The Tumultus potion requires the use of diced Crup tails, and I expect each and every one of you to watch carefully as I demonstrate, as I will not be repeating myself." Snape began his lesson, glaring at the shaking adolescents. "If done properly, your potions will be a dark, viscous green liquid…." He trailed off, his previous thought hitting him with full force.

He stifled a gasp at his rather traitorous mind.

Had he just referred to Potter as **Harry**????

Sweet Merlin, he had. 

"Professor?" A short, mouseyhaired girl squeaked, interrupting his internal ranting. 

He spun to glower at her, more than aware that the very look he was giving the child had been known to make grown men wet themselves. "Miss Atkins?" His voice was biting. It complimented the glare perfectly. 

She swallowed. "Y-you drifted off, Sir…..I…..I w-was….."

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff for your irritating babbling, Miss Atkins. As to my 'drifting off', if you were to have been paying _any_ attention, you'd have realised that I was **concentrating** on my technique, as the preparation of the ingredients is **vital** for the development of the potion's efficiency." He narrowed his gaze in distaste. "Another ten points for your recklessness in disrupting my trail of thought." 

He looked down at the mess he'd unconsciously made of his Crup's tail and cursed silently. "See?" He raised the mangled ingredients for the entire class to view, "These are utterly useless now, which proves that proper concentration is absolutely fundamental when brewing a first class potion…."

Thankfully, the rest of his lesson flew by without further incident, and Severus was left to slump into his chair in his private quarters once more. 

He was frustrated. Whether it was with himself for not thinking properly, or for Potter and his constant meddling, he couldn't say. All he knew was that he was in need of a good, stiff drink.

Reaching for the firewhiskey, he groaned in realisation. He _couldn't_ have a drink just yet, because he still had seventh year papers to mark, and then a detention with the very bane of his existence, to supervise. His frustration increased tenfold. 

It was all Potter's fault; causing trouble for him even in absence.

"Damned brat…." he hissed, pulling himself to his feet once more, stalking to his private desk, and taking a seat behind it. He removed his favourite marking quill, and a pot of deep dark red ink and singled out Harry's essay. 

A sadistic smirk crept onto his face as he leant down and began to attack the parchment with a flourish.

Sometimes, being a teacher _did _have its therapeutic elements.

~*~

"Detention?" Ron asked Harry, his fork full of potato held in mid air, sounding absolutely dismayed. The raven-haired teen nodded with a frown. His best friend moaned. "**Again**?! **Bloody Hell**, mate. How many more house points are you going to lose us to that git?"

The Boy Who Lived eyes flashed dangerously. "It's not like I do it on purpose," he snapped, "'Sides, he didn't take points this time, just gave me the detention."

"Gods, Harry," Hermione leant into the discussion, ignoring her dinner for the time being, "What on earth for?"

Harry blinked at his friends, knowing that telling them the truth would only make the situation worse. 

__

'Oh, you know, I snuck out in the middle of the night, decided to risk my safety by wandering around the school grounds alone, stumbled upon Snape and listened to the old bat's ranting. Which, by the way, was about how 'gorgeous' he finds me, and he caught me in the act.' Yeah, that would go down _really_ well. 

Dumbledore's Golden Boy merely shrugged at his friends' mutual questioning gazes. "My potion wasn't good enough for him." Ron accepted this excuse immediately, however Hermione's arched eyebrow suggested that she didn't believe him in the least. After all, she'd noticed that Harry's potion had been exceptional for once, and she'd been proud of his efforts. The boy in question, however, mirrored her calculating expression, praying for her to just let the topic go.

With a sigh, Hermione nodded, making a mental note to interrogate Harry later, in a more private setting. "Well then, eat up," she eventually spoke, gesturing at his half-eaten meal. "I'm sure it won't help your cause if you're late."

Thankful that she had gotten the message, Harry complied and dove into the rest of his meal, his traitorous mind wandering to the revelation which he had discovered in the early hours of the morning. Snape found him attractive. No, not _just_ attractive. 'Gorgeous'.

Was it wrong that he wasn't even the slightest bit repulsed by the notion that the Potions Master felt that way? 

It had to be. 

Perhaps he was still in shock. After all, shock was known to delay a person's proper reaction to a revelation or event. When the idea finally sank in, he'd surely be disgusted and reject the entire thought….. right?

Merlin, he hoped so.

He flicked his gaze to the high table, and silently observed the Potions Master. The man was so….so….greasy and sadistic and cold-hearted, and strangely intriguing, and–

Harry's thoughts stopped. 

Intriguing? Where the _fuck_ had _that_ come from?

Surely Snape was _anything _but intriguing. He practically screamed solidarity and social ineptitude. And yet, there was something about the way he carried himself, an air of composed dignity, those inky black eyes that just saw straight into your soul- 

Again, Harry froze; repulsed with his head and the track his thoughts were taking.

Snape -he told himself- the Greasy Git Extraordinaire, was _not_ enigmatic. He was _not_ attractive. His eyes were _not_ two onyx pools that you could lose yourself in, and –the Gryffindor licked his lips; his mouth felt terribly dry all of a sudden- Snape's arse was _not_something that Harry yearned to press up against a dungeon wall and grope into oblivion, whilst rubbing other parts of his anatomy against the taller man's.

Suddenly images were filling his head and the Boy Who Lived dropped his fork with a clatter onto his plate, before guzzling down a glass of pumpkin juice. 

Why the _hell_ was he thinking these things? Why was he suddenly having such trouble convincing himself of Snape's repulsiveness? And, sweet Merlin, why had the last thought taken him to the point where his trousers were growing uncomfortably snug?

It was the shock and the lack of sleep, he tried to reason, it _had_ to be. That and the fact that he was after all a teenage boy, and a _sexually frustrated_ teenage boy at that. It was only natural that the thought of a forbidden romp with another firm body would create that sort of reaction within him, no matter who that firm body belonged to. 

Of course that explained it. He'd be coming out of the shock any moment now, and would then return to his former Snape despising self.

Feeling somewhat more reassured and taking a steadying breath, Harry noticed that his friends were eyeing him worriedly. "What?" He asked them, hoping he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

"Where've you been?" Ron queried, "We've been talking to you for at least three minutes."

Hermione, meanwhile, pressed a gentle hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You're looking a bit flushed…."

__

'That could be because I was having some sort of sick and twisted sexual fantasy about Snape.' Harry's mind hissed sarcastically. He smothered a smirk, pulling away from his friend's hand and shaking his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Really. Food just went down the wrong way, is all, couldn't breathe properly."

Again, Hermione looked at him sceptically, but said nothing. "Right…well, it's almost 8 o'clock. Perhaps you should get going."

"Yeah, mate, wouldn't want Snape to ride you any harder than he usually does," Ron agreed sympathetically, not noticing the flush returning to his best friend's cheeks. 

Sometimes Harry's mind, in true teenage male fashion, managed to make anything sound like it was fused with innuendo. 

Casually adjusting his robes so to hide the bulge in his trousers, and nodding to his friends, the celebrity Gryffindor excused himself, and made his way to the dungeons. 

~*~

Severus scowled as he swept down the corridors, his robes billowing out behind him. 

The fact that the brat had been watching him during dinner had not slipped past his attention. In truth, something in Potter's gaze had been more than remotely disturbing. The glint in his emerald green orbs was reminiscent to that of a starved dragon eyeing off its chosen prey. And when the boy had licked his lips, whether it had been a subconscious act or not, Snape had practically fled the room.

And now he was heading towards the dungeons where he had to spend time alone with the brat.

He was far from impressed.

And the worst part of his current predicament was that it was entirely his own foolishness that had roped him into this gods-forsaken situation. However, that didn't mean he couldn't take his frustrations out on the Prince of Gryffindor. Considering the boy's attitude for the last few weeks, and his obvious violation of the rules (rules that were instilled for the stupid child's own safety, might he add), Snape felt completely justified in his plan to inflict his own acidity on the boy. Hopefully it would bring the little git back down a few notches. 

Oh bloody hell, the Potions Master internally cursed, spying a mop of unruly black hair heading his way, obviously having raced directly from the Great Hall. He was reminded of an old Muggle adage. Oh, how did it go? 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear'?

"Professor Snape." Harry said by way of greeting, as he approached the door to the potions classroom.

His customary sneer in place, Severus nodded his own greeting. "Mister Potter; early for once, I see." He directed his gaze upwards in a mocking fashion. "Will wonders never cease?"

The Gryffindor merely smiled brightly in response, knowing that it would irritate the older wizard far more than any other form of retaliation. 

True to form, Snape glowered and snapped at him. "Wipe that **ridiculous** look from your face, Potter. I will remind you that you are here for detention and **_not_** any form of social call."

"Yes, Sir." The younger man replied, schooling the smile from his lips. "Sorry, Sir."

__

'Merlin's balls you are.' Internally, Severus seethed at the child's cheek. Externally, however, the man was utterly impassive. Without another word he opened the door to the classroom and waited not-quite-patiently for the Gryffindor to enter.

Taking his cue, Harry strode through the threshold and observed the state that the workbenches were in _this_ time. Thankfully he didn't have much to clean tonight. Sure, there were the odd remains of ingredients strewn across the desks, but nothing too sickening. 

Perhaps Snape was going to let him off lightly this evening after all, and there would be no mention of the previous night's –or rather, early morning's- occurrences.

Behind him, the door slammed shut, and the Head of Slytherin placed numerous –rather complex- silencing and locking charms around the room, before spinning gracefully to grin predatorily at his student. "Now, Mister Potter," Severus' voice rumbled menacingly from the back of his throat, and escaped through his bared teeth. After all, he'd be damned before he allowed the brat to believe that he had even an ounce of leverage over his professor. "I believe there are….matters, which we must discuss."

Harry sighed to himself; his prior hopes were dashed.

He'd have no such luck tonight, apparently. 

~*~

"For the **last** **time**, _Professor_," Harry hissed, slamming his fists down on the desk in front of him for emphasis, "I. Was. Not. Spying. On. You."

Severus arched an elegant eyebrow, folded his arms over his chest, and leant back against his own desk. "Oh no?" He asked, his tone defensive. "Then _what_, pray tell, _were_ you doing?"

"As I've told you countless times, _Sir_, I was out for a walk because I couldn't sleep, and then returned to the castle after you dismissed me."

"Don't lie to me, child." The older wizard practically growled, narrowing his dark eyes in a most menacing manner. "I will not hesitate to force Veritasserum down your throat."

Emerald eyes flashing in anger, the Gryffindor stood up and moved closer towards his Potions professor in an attempt to prove that he was **not** intimidated in the least. "Don't you mean my '_gorgeous_ throat', **Snape**?"

In hindsight, Harry decided, **that** had been a stupid, _stupid_ move.

He watched as Severus unfurled his arms and rose to his full height before taking a dangerous step forward in his direction. Despite his initial resolve to prove that he was not in the least bit disturbed, Harry swallowed audibly. Snape took another silent step forward, and, acting purely on instinct, the Gryffindor took his own step backward. For what felt like hours they continued this deadly tango, until Harry found himself trapped, his back pressed up against a wall.

Having backed the brat into a corner, Severus grinned maliciously. "And if that is indeed what I meant, Potter?" He asked, finally answering the boy's antagonistic question. "What would you say? How would you react if I ever lost control of myself and-" he leant in closer so that his lips were brushing against Harry's earlobe, "-took advantage of that _gorgeous_ and _enticing_ little body of yours, hmm?" He finished in a whisper, and pulled away, ready to find fear and perhaps a little repulsion etched on the younger man's face. 

Of course, somewhere in his double-crossing head, he felt saddened and disappointed that Harry _would_ more than likely feel that way. 

And -**_Sweet Fucking Merlin_**- he'd done it again.

The brat's name –to him, at any rate- was **Potter**. _Not_ 'Harry'. He would **never** be 'Harry'. 

And there had to be something seriously psychologically wrong with him to be upset that the little sod most likely despised him. 

Perhaps he'd suffered under one-too-many a Cruciatus curse and had finally lost the plot.

That _had_ to be it.

Shutting his eyes in disgust of his own actions and thoughts, Severus pulled away from the warm body that he'd pressed up against the wall, and subsequently completely missed the look of utter lust and confusion etched on Harry's face. In fact, had he remained in position, he probably would have _felt_ the effect that he'd had on the younger wizard.

Cursing his body's natural reaction to Snape's proximity, Harry was torn between his emotions when the older man pulled back. It was definitely a good thing that the man hadn't discovered his now aching erection, but –for reasons that Harry couldn't explain- he was disappointed when the Potions Master's warm body disappeared from within his reach. He'd only **just** managed to stop himself from moaning and pleading at the man for more bodily contact. Gods, there was _definitely_ something wrong with him.

Meanwhile, a few meters away, Severus Snape, his back turned to his student, was seething with anger and other emotions that he could not place –or, rather, refused to acknowledge. Still refusing to look at the boy, the professor pointed his wand at the door and removed all his carefully placed charms. "Leave," he ground out from between his tightly gritted teeth. When he felt Potter hesitate behind him, he snapped. "NOW!"

True to the brave, bold Gryffindor stereotype, Harry stood his ground. "Sir, I-"

Positively fuming at the brat's insolence, Snape spun around. "I will not repeat myself again, Potter." He murmured, the low, menacing tone of his voice sending chills down Harry's spine. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

Despite his longing to stay and discuss things further with the infuriated Slytherin, The Boy Who Lived realised that it would be safer for both of them if he left now. He made his way towards the classroom door, and paused at the threshold. "I'm sorry, Sir." He spoke almost silently, wondering if Snape had even heard him. However, he didn't stay any longer to find out.

Practically racing back up the corridors, Harry made the unconscious decision to return to the Potions Master's chambers in a couple of evening's time. After all, there were still a lot of issues that he needed to work out within himself, before confronting the other man.

For example, why in Merlin's name was he feeling even more drawn to the man than ever before? And then why, every time he tried to shake the thoughts and emotions, did they only appear to strengthen?

There was obviously something wrong with him, but _what_ the _fuck_ was it, and how could he make it **go away**?

***************

- Chapter by: 

~*~ChaCha Chica~*~ (Who is waiting on the edge of her seat for your opinions….)


	5. Dreams

****

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 4: Arili ~ Bena Hummel ~ fan ~ Mikee ~ Starr Light1 ~ UltraHighDragonFly ~ mara ~ Heat Wave on Ice ~ selua ~ Jes Imagin ~ Agar ~ Kira-Leigh ~ Anarane Anwamane ~ Corgi1 ~ crowlegs

Now, a _few_ brief responses –even though I'd love to write huge paragraphs to each of you- before I let the next author take over:

****

xikum -*grins* 'Tasty'….I like the way that sounds….^_^

****

goldenpaw -*blushes* I'm sure we're all happy with that praise…

****

KittenBabyGirl – Thankyou. I completely agree. Rushing the couple into fluff is something that I was tempted to do…but thought better of. It would just be far too unbelievable at that point in time, in my opinion. 

****

Jaded Angel8 - *blushes again* Thankyou…I was rather proud of the chapter, to be honest…and, in answer to your question, I **do** have a story under the title of 'Escapology', however, it's nowhere near as good as this fic. (Namely because I think I gave in and made it too fluffy and OOC…and others don't like it because it's an Mpreg.)

Thanks again to all of you that reviewed. My face is still burning. ^_^

Ciao for now,

~*~ ChaCha Chica ~*~

Taking Away the Loneliness

Chapter 5 Dreams

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower still wrestling with the realization that Snape intrigued him in a way no other person had. The confused Gryffindor went up to his dorm room long enough to snag a couple of books and parchment to make an attempt to do his homework, as he silently thanked the powers that be that he didn't have Potions tomorrow. He didn't know how he would react during class. He struggled for an hour trying to keep his concentration focused on his Charms homework but failed miserably. His thoughts constantly turned towards Snape and his own reaction towards the man's revelation and actions.

Finally managing to get the Charms essay done, Harry trudged back up the stairs to his dorm room; thankfully Ron and the rest of the seventh years were already asleep. Harry changed and slid into bed expecting that sleep would not come easily with his confused thoughts. He pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm around his bed so that he wouldn't wake his dorm mates if Voldemort was acting up again. He pulled his blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes and surprisingly enough drifted off to sleep.

__

The room was softly cloaked in darkness, the only light coming from the two sconces on the headboard. Silken sheets caressed his back while warm long fingered hands glided over his chest, stomach and thighs. He couldn't see the face of his companion due to the shadows but the voice whispering was easily recognizable, after all he had heard it every day for the past seven years.

Dark lust ridden eyes seized his, and stared for several long moments before swiftly capturing his mouth in a slow and languorous kiss. As the kiss deepened, Harry's arms snaked around the older man's neck as the Potion Master's hands roamed down his neck pausing to play with his nipples before moving lower. The older Wizard then broke the kiss and applied his mouth to Harry's neck and then began travelling lower and lower, following the path his hands had taken moments before. Nipping and kissing his way down the extremely aroused body before him, Harry's lover paused to play with the younger man's navel before tracing the thin line of hair lower to…

Searing pain erupted through Harry's head concentrated along the Gryffindor's scar. Feelings of anger spread along the link between Harry and Voldemort shattering his sleep and dream. Trying to slow his speeding heart, Harry thought back to the moment the pain had roared into existence. There were no images attached to the pain searing his skull, only emotion. Wondering what had happened to get Voldemort's knickers in a twist, Harry lay back down and tried to sleep. Tired as he was he couldn't fall back asleep; he tossed and turned for what seemed to be hours and thought back to the dream he had been having before being rudely awakened. 

He couldn't believe he was having that kind of dream about Snape. One little episode in detention and his subconscious takes over! Did he really want the man? How could he after years of verbal abuse? He was so confused. He spent the remaining hours of the night picking apart seven years worth of memories of his Potions professor, looking for some clue to his current reactions.

********

Severus spent the rest of the evening following Potter's detention, marking the worthless trail of words his students called essays. Red ink left trails over every surface he read, making corrections or snide remarks. Only half of his mind was on the task in front of him, the other was carrying on a monologue inside his head berating him for his actions in the classroom earlier. He didn't know what he was thinking when he advanced on Potter like that. He must be going insane; yes that must be it. Thankfully, he had scared the Gryffindor off with his actions. 

The frustrated and befuddled Potions Master finished his marking, finally. He arose from his desk and made his way to his private quarters, not far from his office where he poured himself a much-needed drink before retiring for the night. With a snifter of brandy in his hand, he sat by the fireplace and picked up an old Potions tome. He opened the book to where he last left off and sipped his drink as he read; his mind drifted back to earlier in the evening. He couldn't understand why he felt disappointment over the supposed reaction of his student. After all, he had made sure he didn't see any of the boy's face after his little display. 

Snarling at his inability to concentrate, he abandoned the book, downed the remainder of his drink and retired to his bedroom. He debated taking a sleeping potion and tossed the idea aside. He never knew when the Dark Lord would call and he would need the potion then. If he took it now then he wouldn't be able to when he really needed it, better to do without. He changed into his boxers and slid into bed. He performed several calming and meditative exercises before his body finally relaxed, allowing him to drift off to sleep. 

__

A warm body lies beneath him and soft lips yield to the demands of his tongue. His hands caress the pliant body that arches into his touch. He moves on to unexplored territory, tasting the skin of his lover's neck and shoulders. Moving further down, he attacks the pink nipples on the other man's chest, eliciting moans of pleasure. His lover runs his hands up his back until the fingers tangle in his lanky hair. 

Severus works his way teasingly lower drinking in the sounds of his young lover's moans and pleas; he pauses on his journey down to play with the other man's navel before resuming his journey downward again. He stops just short of the other's erection and returns to capture his lover's lips once again, chuckling deep within his chest at the other's growl of frustration.

The younger man tires of the older one's games, he shifts and rolls his lover onto his back. Emerald eyes shine brightly with lust and mischief as he begins to return the sweet and prolonged torture that his lover has been bestowing on him. He lightly nips and kisses his way down the artery in Severus' neck as he grinds their swollen erections together causing them both to groan. Harry works his way along the older man's collarbone, then down to the dusky nipples, like a starving man. 

Severus reaches into his nightstand while his lover is occupied and brings out a vial of lubricant, which he coats his fingers with after he pulls the stopper out. He then trails his greased fingers along the younger man's spine until he reaches…

Molten lava flowed through Severus' veins sending lances of pain through him as his right hand moved of its own accord to the Dark Mark on his left arm. The Dark Lord's anger surged along the link; it wasn't a summons, but a warning, an indication of his displeasure.

__

I wonder which of his schemes failed tonight, Severus thought to himself.

Slowly the agonising pain ebbed away and Severus became aware of a slight stickiness in his boxers. At once he knew what it was and fell back onto his pillow with a groan of despair, he was having extremely erotic dreams starring he and a student, and not just any student, but Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Albus' favourite Gryffindor. If the old man found out about this, he'd remove Severus' head from his shoulders, better that then what the Dark Lord would do to him, however.

Severus glanced at the clock and decided to give up on attempting further sleep. He had Potions at the end of the week with Harry and if these dreams continued he wouldn't survive the class. Resisting the temptation to bash his head against the wall in frustration, Severus began his morning routine.

********

The week for both Severus and Harry went by uneventful during the daytime hours. The two avoided each other like the plague but if anyone were observant enough at meal times, they would see the two staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. Severus had taken to hiding in the shadows while Harry barricaded himself in the library studying for N.E.W.T.s with his friends, or relaxed somewhere on the grounds; he watched the object of his desires whenever he had the chance.

Harry did the same as Severus, but instead of the shadows, he stood beneath his cloak with a silencing charm around him. He watched the man intently, trying to figure how those little pieces of information he had, fit together. He watched the man during his nightly patrols of the school and on those rare occasions that his professor brewed potions with the lab door open. Harry still couldn't figure out his own feelings about the older wizard.

In Potion's class, each did their best to ignore the other; Snape said nothing to Harry during the entire period nor did he come near him at any point during the lesson. Harry for his part didn't look at his professor, and his gaze never left his table top except to copy down the instructions for the day's potion.

Despite their careful avoidance of each other, both continued to have nightly dreams involving the other. Severus continued on in his belief that Harry was repulsed by him and Harry continued trying to figure out why he desired the dark wizard.

Harry was once again heading into dreamland when his scar burned and a vision began to form.

__

He was in a barely lit room furnished with costly things. He glanced at the two dark cloaked figures cowering before him. Nagini circled around the three figures while hissing obscenities at the two Death Eaters. 

"Where is the talisman I sent you to get?" He hissed at his two minions.

"We failed to find it, Master," the heavier of the two men replied, bracing himself for the punishment he knew was coming.

"Crucio!"

The heavyset man screamed in agony and convulsed, knocking his mask off in the process. Harry recognized the man as the senior Goyle. The Dark Lord lifted the curse and turned to the other cowering figure.

"Why did you fail to find it?"

"We followed the trail from its last known location where it was bought by a shop keeper from Wales when the last of the house died. The shopkeeper sold it to another Wizard. When we tracked the buyer, the trail went cold in France, we could not find any trace of the man or the talisman. The foolish shopkeeper did not have a record of the buyer's name or address."

"Not good enough! Crucio!"

The bouts of the Cruciatus alternated between the two until the mad man grew bored and ordered them to leave. Anger radiated throughout the body Harry was looking out from. Voldemort must really want to possess this talisman badly. Before Harry could continue this line of thought Voldemort shouted out again.

"Bellatrix!"

"Yes, my Lord," the woman cried as she bowed and crawled over to his robes to kiss the hem. "How may I serve you, Master?"

"Have you discovered who the spy in our ranks is?"

"Yes, I believe I have, Master. All the facts point to Severus, my Lord."

"Then prepare a cell for him; I will get a confession and information on Dumbledore's actions before I dispose of the filthy traitor. Your arm, Bellatrix."

Lestrange pulled up her left sleeve and presented her arm to her Lord who stroked the Dark Mark with one long pale finger, turning the brand black and summoning his followers to him. Tonight he would show them what happens to traitors.

Harry woke with a start and fear filled him as he leapt out of bed. He raced down his dorm room stairs and out of Gryffindor tower without bothering to find his slippers or robe. He only had his wand because he grabbed it out of sheer instinct. He was too intent on intercepting his Potions Professor before the man left. He raced through the halls and down the stairs tripping on every little thing in his haste. He finally made it to the ground floor after what seemed to be an eternity. He raced to the Entrance Hall where he could see Severus just reaching the Oak Doors from the dungeons. Harry put on a burst of speed, barely reaching the main doors and grabbing the man's arm, preventing him from leaving.

"You can't go, Professor!" Harry cried, gasping for breath.

"Don't tell me what I can or can not do, Potter!" Snape glared at the green-eyed student, silently ordering him to let him go.

"Voldemort knows you're a spy; Lestrange has gathered evidence against you." Harry paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Voldemort plans on torturing you for information before killing you in front of the others."

"Why do you care what happens to me?" The older man snarled, "I knew the risks when I turned, Potter! Let me go!" Severus voice reached a roar in his frustration and anger at the boy.

Harry refused to let go, and in that moment, all the little bits and pieces he had been trying to put together all week finally fell into place; yes he did have feelings for Severus Snape and did care for the man, perhaps too much. All his pent up emotions surged and shone in his eyes as he looked up to meet Severus' eyes; he spoke in a shaky voice.

"I don't want you to die." 

Written by: Corgi


	6. Something To Think About

Thank you to all that reviewed for the wonderful comments. Now I just have to reduce the ego you all have inflated so that it'll fit through my door. Thanks so much for reading!  
**Have fun,  
Corgi**

Trunks-01 ~ Jaded Angel8 ~ Cha-Cha Chica ~ lillinfields ~ JadeDawn ~ xikum ~ Shamus Sev ~ Mikee ~ Saavik13 ~ selua ~menecarkawan ~ KittenBabyGirl ~ Andromeda's kitty ~ Lee Lee Potter ~ dragonbrat ~ goldenpaw ~ Arili ~ DaughterofDeath ~ VegetazGrl ~ Fuzzy-Bumpkins ~ angel of darkness 4585 ~ UltraHighDragonFly ~ baboon ~ Quickjewel ~ Starr Light1 ~ Anarane Anwamane

****

Taking Away the Loneliness Chapter Six  


Disclaimer: We do not own any of this so please do not sue us.

****

WARNING! This will be slash. If you do not like slash (A relationship between two men) then please do not read.

This is rated R for adult situations and language.

Last Chapter:

Harry refused to let go, and in that moment, all the little bits and pieces he had been trying to put together all week finally fell into place; yes he did have feelings for Severus Snape and did care for the man, perhaps too much. All his pent up emotions surged and shone in his eyes as he looked up to meet Severus' eyes; he spoke in a shaky voice.

"I don't want you to die." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking Away the Loneliness

Chapter Six - "Something to Think About"

Severus snarled and tried once more to extricate himself from the Gryffindor. He had seen the emotion flood Harry's eyes and it was too much. The boy was clearly not in his right mind. He was trembling and his eyes were dilated, signs of the Cruciatus curse. He was most likely just panicking, afraid that Severus was going to be killed because of Voldemort's anger. There was no way he could know for sure that the Potions Master had been declared a traitor and was going to die tonight, and the information he was able to feed to the Order was well worth the risks.

Harry saw the determination and coldness in the other's glittering black eyes, and hissed in frustration. Didn't the man want to live? He wouldn't want anyone to suffer at the hands of that sadistic snake-faced bastard, but this man especially. He couldn't let him walk out on him now and get himself killed--not when he was just starting to sort out his own emotions.

Severus was still trying to pull away from him, so he growled, "I'm not letting you leave here to go get yourself killed, you git!" In response Severus' eyes narrowed and he reached for his wand with his free arm, but Harry was quicker. Having already come to the conclusion that if the professor wasn't going to stay on his own, then he'd have to make him stay by force, he already had his wand pointed and cried out "Stupefy!" Severus collapsed, stunned, and Harry grunted as all of the older man's weight was transferred to him.

Sighing, he muttered, "Mobilicorpus" and headed back towards the school, Severus following behind him. Pausing briefly in the Entrance Hall, he turned and headed for the infirmary. He didn't know the password to Snape's rooms, and he wouldn't leave him down there on his own in any case. If he was under Madame Pomfrey's watchful eyes, then Harry would be free to go get the Headmaster and explain what all had happened. Of course, he'd most likely be in trouble for assaulting a teacher, but hopefully the fact that he had just saved the man's life would gain him some lenience.

What he didn't count on was how quickly the Dark Lord would realize that Professor Snape wasn't showing up. As they passed the library, a blinding pain reminiscent of last night shot through his forehead and he collapsed on the floor, pressing his hands to his forehead and gritting his teeth. Trying to ignore the pain, he staggered once again to his feet and continued to the Infirmary. Once inside, he set Severus on a bed and cried out for Madame Pomfrey before collapsing once again. The last thought to enter his mind before he lost consciousness was something along the lines of "_Ha, take that you slimy snake-faced bastard._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry woke up again, the first thing he was aware of was a dark, silky voice hissing dangerously. Apparently somebody had enervated the Potions Master, and he was furious. Almost immediately, a soothing voice cut him off with the words, "Harry knows what he's doing, Severus. If he said that Voldemort knew you were the traitor, then it is most likely true. Besides, I would not have you risk your life when you've had warning ahead of time, my dear boy."

Severus just growled, but remained silent, which the Headmaster apparently took as consent. When he spoke again, Harry could actually _hear_ the twinkle in his eyes. "That's a good lad. We have another spy among the Death Eaters and he'll be able to continue feeding us information now that you no longer can." Harry heard Severus inquiring who the spy was, and he listened carefully, curious as well.

But the Headmaster was stubborn and only said, "I can't tell you who they are, Severus, you know that. Should you be captured by Death Eaters, they will not be able to uncover our spy." 

Apparently Severus agreed, for there was a short stretch of silence. Then Severus spoke again. "Very well, Albus. I will refrain from going to any more meetings and will remain in Hogwarts for now. In the meantime, what do we do about Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened considerably. Had Professor Snape just called him by his first name. Him? The bane of his existence, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die? Apparently Severus realized this as well, because Harry heard a muffled curse followed by light laughter. Albus Dumbledore found his slip-up amusing, and let him know as much, his eyes twinkling more than ever with knowledge.

Severus just glared at him, daring the old wizard to say anything about it. His mentor just shook his head, still smiling, then rose and moved over to Harry's curtains, pulling them open. The ex-Death Eater saw the Boy-Who-Lived was awake and groaned again, then pulled up his masks, fixing an air of indifference and cold hostility around himself as he glared at the boy.

Harry swallowed nervously, then turned to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir, I had another vision. And I'm sorry for attacking Professor Snape, Sir," he continued, glancing briefly at Severus before turning his gaze back to Dumbledore. "Bellatrix was the one who told Voldemort that he was the spy," he added bitterly, his hatred for the dark witch evident in his tone, "and he tried to leave, and I couldn't let him, so I stunned him and brought him up here. I was going to get you afterwards, but Voldemort figured it out and was furious, so I didn't get a chance to reach you, and I'm sorry Sir," he blurted out all at once.

Albus patiently waited until the teenager was done before smiling at him gently and assuring him, "You did all right, Harry. And you aren't in any trouble. You kept Severus from getting himself killed, and for that I thank you. He means a lot to me, and I don't want to lose him." Severus and Harry both blinked, stunned. The old man was never that straightforward with anybody--well, not with them at least.

At last Harry just nodded his own thanks, at which point Professor Dumbledore smiled and rose, stating on his way out, "You two should be out of here by dinnertime. For now, try not to kill each other, all right?" With that, he walked out, not giving the two younger wizards time to react.

Sighing in irritated resignation, Severus threw himself down on his bed. He had only been stunned, there was no need for him to stay in the Infirmary, so why the hell was he in here. Har--Potter he could understand, if what he had heard about the boy's visions were true, but still, that didn't mean he had to be in here. So why was he?

"I think you're in here so that Professor Dumbledore can keep an eye on you, Professor," murmured Potter from the bed next to him, startling him out of his thoughts. When he glared at the teenage menace, the boy bit his lower lip and dropped his eyes, but persisted as only a Gryffindor could. "He's afraid that you might try to go to the meeting anyhow, and is probably keeping you in here so that you don't run off and get yourself killed."

Severus blinked, then snarled at Potter, "What makes you think I am foolish enough to go to a meeting with the Dark Lord when my death is assured?" Harry snorted, but didn't say anything, until Severus grew impatient and snapped, "Well?" Then Harry lifted his head and glared at him, those emerald eyes flashing with determination and other emotions that the older wizard really didn't want to try and interpret.

"Your death isn't assured, remember? I know you didn't believe me before, and I doubt you believe me now. But I know it was real, and I also know that you would have tried to go to the meeting anyhow, to get more information for the old crowd," he continued, using Dumbledore's phrase for the Order. "He says he already has a spy in place, and I'm not letting you die by torture, so you can just forget it now!" he finished venomously, spitting the words out in his anger.

Severus felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop as the surprise overtook him, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. How did the boy know what he hadn't even figured out yet? Thinking about it, he realized that he would have tried to go to the meeting as soon as he left the hospital wing, regardless of what he had told Albus. Dammit!

Seeing his reaction, Harry's face softened and the anger left his eyes, replaced by sorrow and a type of longing. "I just don't want to see you hurt or dead so soon, Professor. I'm only now starting to figure things out, and I can't lose you now. Please listen to Professor Dumbledore and stay here, where it's safe."

His words brought Snape back to himself and he mustered a weak glare for the Gryffindor. "What do you mean you're just starting to figure things out? What things?" Harry bit his lip, debating with himself, then sighed and slid off the bed, making his way on wobbling legs towards Severus. He had only taken about two steps when his legs gave out under him and he went crashing towards the floor. Moving quickly, Severus grabbed him and prevented him from hitting the floor. When Harry gazed up at him through a fringe of hair, he realized with a startling intimacy just how close they were to each other.

Before he could push the dratted Potter boy away, leaving him to his own devices, the boy had the gall to grab him, wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling his hands in his hair. "Hmmm...it's not greasy at all," he murmured distractedly. Severus held his breath, not daring to move, not certain where this was going, not sure what he wanted. Part of him wanted Harry to come to his senses and pull away, but he was chagrined to find that the larger part wanted the younger boy to kiss him.

All of a sudden Harry looked into his eyes and seemed to realize what he was doing, and who he was doing it with. Pulling back with a stammered, "I-I'm sorry, Pro-professor," he pushed out of Severus' arms. Unfortunately, he still hadn't caught his balance and was unsteady from the effects of Voldemort's rage, so instead of moving back to his bed, he fell on his ass on the floor and sprawled there, wincing as he tried to control his breathing.

That was way too close. Harry couldn't believe it. He had almost kissed his professor--not only that, but it was the one person who hated him without reserve, his snarky potions professor who was always criticizing and humiliating him every chance he got. And here he was, the Boy-Who-Asked-for-Trouble, playing with his hair and commenting on its silkiness. Dammit all to hell.

He flushed, eyes averted as he climbed to his feet slowly, waiting for the scathing remarks and the loss of House points that were sure to come from this. His fellow Gryffindors were going to be furious with how many points he had probably just lost them thanks to his stunt. Even if Snape did find him aesthetically pleasing, he still hated him. Slowly, when no scathing remarks were forthcoming, he raised his eyes.

Severus didn't know what to think. Harry had been so close to him, pressed up against him, running his hands through his hair. Now he was on the floor after realizing just whose hair he had been playing with. He didn't know what to do. Harry had seemed to actually care for him when they were outside, right before he stunned him, but now he was pushing away. Perhaps he had only cared about him dying. Surely he'd do the same for anyone else if he could. He was selfless like that.

The raven-haired man watched numbly as Harry started to pick himself up off the floor, head bowed in concentration. He was still drained of energy and needed rest. As he rose unsteadily to his feet, he raised his face and Severus was once again entranced by those expressive green eyes. They looked hurt and embarrassed, and Severus couldn't help but react. Bending down, he grabbed hold of Harry and helped him over to his bed, neither of them saying anything.

Once Harry was safely tucked into his bed, Severus moved back over to his and lay down. If he wasn't getting out of the hospital wing for another couple of hours yet, he might as well get some sleep. Harry was doing the same. Before he drifted off to sleep, he heard a softly murmured, "Thank you, professor, and I'm glad you're okay." 

He waited a few minutes until he was sure the Gryffindor was asleep before replying, just as softly, "You're quite welcome, Harry."

~~End Chapter~~

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ~~Savage Damsel~~

Goldenpaw has started a Round Robin community on Live Journal if anyone is interested in joining. We just began a fic and want as many people as we can get to participate. The link is on our profile page (Phantoms of the fiction.) Thanks! sev1970 and Nymphadora Tonks1


	7. Who Can Control His Fate?

****

Thanks to all my reviewers for Chapter Six:

~~c[R]ud[E]dly, **Anarane Anwamane**, Corgi1, **JadeDawn**, Trunks-01, **menecarkawan**, Siderius Cimmerii, **Necromant**, DaughterofDeath, **Mikee**, LeeLeePotter~~ **lillinfields**

****

Some review responses:

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor - Yeah, but at least now Harry's starting to sort out his feelings, and _something's_ happened. I was so glad to have this opportunity, and I can't wait to see who does the next chapter and what happens.

****

goldenpaw – Thanks so much for your great reviews. Yeah, I figured I had to do something with the two main characters, otherwise nothing would have happened. I'm glad you liked it.

****

Quickjewel – Thank you so much for your super-encouraging review. It made me feel so much better about this chapter. 

****

Jaded Angel8 – Glad you recognized the writing style. I tried to keep my own style while incorporating it into this story.

****

Xikum – Sorry, can't answer any of that. I don't know who has the next chapter, but maybe they'll be able to answer some of your questions.

~~Savage Damsel~~

****

Taking Away the Loneliness

****

Chapter Seven: Who Can Control His Fate?

Harry woke to the sound of murmured conversation. 

"It's nearly dinner time, Severus. You may leave at your leisure," Madame Pomfrey was saying quietly to Professor Snape.

Harry sat up, feeling better rested. His stomach gurgled at the mention of dinner, loud enough to cause the mediwitch and potions master to glance over. Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Good, you're awake. Severus, you can escort Harry down to dinner as I am not confident that he'll be too steady on his feet. A good meal is the best medicine for both of you now," pronounced Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Madame Pomfrey," Harry assured her. He felt embarrassed over his earlier actions and, even though Snape had not reprimanded him, Harry did not want to antagonize him further. Harry could feel the pressure of overwhelming memories and emotions from the last several days weighing heavily on his mind and he really just wanted some time to sort things out, without the stress of another confrontation.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. I am going to dinner myself. And Madame Pomfrey is quite right about you, seeing that I had to put you in your bed earlier." Snape leveled a stern look at Harry, one that allowed him to view Harry's sleep-tousled hair and flush cheeks without suspicion. _He touched my hair_, thought Snape, _and how would his feel, slipping through my fingers? Idiot, he's a child, your student and I'm…I'm…his hated potions professor._ Snape couldn't hold back a snort. "Get dressed, Potter."

Harry stared at Snape, for despite the hard look, he still felt devoured by those unknowable black eyes. He started in surprise at the order to get dressed, and fumbling for the clothes that Madame Pomfrey must have sent for, he quickly ducked into the bathroom. _Merlin_, he thought, _if his touch is as intense as his gaze…_his thoughts trailed off as his body positively responded to that idea. Groaning, he hurriedly pulled on his clothes and tried to tame his wild black hair. There was a tap at the door.

"Yes?" he called.

"Are you ill? I heard a noise," said Snape.

"No, I just…I'm fine." Harry gave up on his hair, opened the door and stepped out into Professor Snape.

Snape grabbed Harry's arm to steady him. "Really, Potter, we have to stop meeting like this," he murmured, voice low and laced with what sounded like amusement.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't expect you to be there." Harry made to step away, but then halted and stared at Snape. _Was he teasing me?_ Harry wondered incredulously. And then he chuckled, _for_ _two people who supposedly hate each other so much, we've had an awful lot of contact lately._

Snape had quickly choked down any sense of disappointment when Harry made to move away, but when he ever stopped and gave that little laugh, it was if the breath had been knocked from him. Seeing those green eyes sparkle with amusement, feeling the vibration of this body, so close, as he chuckled and touching the strength of that bicep beneath his hand, Snape was filled with longing. This tantalizing glimpse of what was forbidden was near to overwhelming.

Harry's chuckle had long since faded. He was mesmerized by the change in expression of the man before him. Having become adept at reading the fierceness of Snape's glare over the years, nothing had prepared him for the intensity of the gaze he was currently receiving. Perhaps he had felt devoured before, now he felt utterly consumed. The hand on his arm seemed to scorch his skin through the layers of cloth and the desire to have all his skin scorched pulsed through him. He leaned forward, ever so slightly, expecting to be rebuffed.

__

He hasn't withdrawn, Snape's mind raced through the implications of that. And then he caught the slight motion of Harry leaning closer, and something inside him screamed while another much louder part, uncharacteristically, cheered. Snape felt his rebellious body shift closer and, as if magnetized, his mouth dipped closer to the red lips parted before him. So close, he could feel the puffs of Harry's breath, coming rapidly now, so soon to taste-

"Ready gentlemen?" asked Madame Pomfrey, striding into the ward.

While Harry jerked back, Snape maintained the appearance of composure and smoothly turned to face her, obstructing her view of Harry. "Just waiting on Potter," he grumbled. _Get yourself together, quick!_ Whether that thought applied to him or Harry, he could not decide.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry, stepping forward, flushed but otherwise calm.

"Are you sure?" Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and moved to examine him.

"I'm fine," Harry insisted. "Professor Snape was just telling me to get my arse in gear."

Snape arched an eyebrow at that pronouncement.

Harry grinned, "Well, perhaps those weren't his exact words."

"Indeed," Snape sneered. 

Madame Pomfrey eyed Harry a moment longer before turning away. "Let's go then," she said as she headed out of the infirmary. Snape and Harry reluctantly followed.

Harry walked behind Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey to the Great Hall, trusting them to lead him properly, since his mind was not focused on the direction his feet were taking. _He almost kissed me. He would have, if Madame Pomfrey hadn't come in. And bloody hell, the way he looked at me. I want that again, him to look at me like that, him to want to kiss me. But he hates me, doesn't he? But he wanted to kiss me._ Harry's thoughts ran in circles, not able to stray far from the fact that Professor Severus Snape had almost kissed him.

Snape was much more accomplished at pretending to be in the present when he was truly lost in thought. In fact, he was having a perfectly polite conversation with Madame Pomfrey, about what he knew not, yet all the while replaying the most recent encounter with Harry in an endless loop. _I almost kissed him. I would have, if Poppy hadn't come in. And bloody hell, the way he moved toward me. I want that again, him not to be repulsed, him to want to kiss me. But he hates me, doesn't he? But he wanted to kiss me._

Harry stumbled when Snape and Pomfrey paused at the top of the stairs. Snape found himself, yet again, reaching out to steady him. Neither could hold back a smirk. Madame Pomfrey gave each an odd look before proceeding down the stairs to the ground floor.

"Go first, Potter. That way, I need not worry about you crashing into me if you tumble down the stairs," quipped Snape.

"What about Madame Pomfrey? Aren't you worried about her?" asked Harry, strangely delighted with Snape's razzing.

"She's far enough ahead. She'll have time to move out of the way."

Harry rolled his eyes and started down the stairs with Snape trailing. Half way down, Harry paused and turned around. "What happens now, sir?"

Snape stopped several steps above Harry and considered how many possible answers there were to that. "A rather vague question," he said. "And one not meant for such a public place."

Harry nodded and continued down toward the Great Hall. He'd just have to find a private place to ask that question. Harry blushed furiously, thinking of what had happened already in private and where it could go. Once in the Hall, Snape swept by him to walk past the Slytherin table to his seat at the Head Table. Harry saw Ron and Hermione and squeezed in across the table from them.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "We heard you were in the infirmary, but that's all."

Ron nodded, looking equally concerned as he wolfed down his roast.

"Later," mumbled Harry and he looked up at the end table at Snape, whose eyes seemed to be avoiding the Gryffindor table altogether. Harry felt a pang of disappointment and turned back to his plate. He halfheartedly began adding portions of food to it.

"You just left, in the middle of the night," muttered Ron.

"We were worried," whispered Hermione.

"Later," hissed Harry.

Both looked taken aback, as well as hurt, and applied themselves to their meal without further comment. Harry picked absently at his food while his mind went back to reruns of his most recent almost-kiss. Frequent glances showed Harry that Snape was ignoring him. Whatever tentative connection they had made seemed to be over. 

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry blinked and looked around.

"Earth to Harry," called Hermione.

"What?" he said, focusing on her.

"We've been trying to get your attention for several minutes. You were off in Neverland, apparently." Hermione looked a bit exasperated.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Neverland?" inquired Ron.

"It's from a famous Muggle children's book, _Peter Pan_, about three children who go off with a magical boy, Peter, who never grows up, to a magical place called Neverland. Coming to Hogwarts sometimes feels like going to Neverland, _second to the right, and straight on till morning_." Hermione sighed. 

"Mental," muttered Ron, shaking his head. "C'mon mate, let's go back to the common room," he said to Harry.

Harry flicked a quick glance to Snape, who was still avoiding the Gryffindor table. Feeling rather sad, he nodded then rose and the trio left for the Gryffindor common room.

Snape watched them depart. He had seen all of Harry's glances and it irritated him that Harry could not be more discrete. He sighed. Despite what he wanted, despite what Harry seemed to want, there could be nothing between them. It was just wrong, he was too old, Harry was his student as well as an innocent, he was sullied by crimes that Harry couldn't imagine, and…so much more that he didn't want to contemplate. A cold emptiness grew inside him as he realized that he would have to bury all those burning desires and push Harry away. It really was for the best, even if he felt dead inside.

The common room was bustling with activity, as it usually was in the early evening, and the trio found places at a study table where they hoped their whispering would be drowned out by the surrounding chatter.

"Well?" prompted Ron.

"I had another vision," whispered Harry. Ron and Hermione leaned close to hear. "Bellatrix Lestrange told Voldemort (Ron shuddered) that all evidence pointed to Snape being a traitor."

"Oh no!" gasped Hermione. Several people looked over. "Harry, you'll never catch up on your studies if we don't begin revising now," she admonished loudly. That lost the interest of everyone in the room. "That's true, you know," she whispered. "You lost a whole day of classes."

Ron rolled his eyes. "So, what happened?" he redirected.

"Voldemort summoned the Death Eaters. I woke immediately and ran out to intercept Snape. He didn't believe me and was going to go anyway."

"Git," hissed Ron.

"But Professor Snape was at the Head Table…" Hermione trailed off and waited for Harry to finish his explanation.

"I got desperate, so I stunned him," Harry muttered so low that Ron and Hermione took a moment to decipher his words.

"Brilliant!" crowed Ron.

"Really Harry, that's not the way to build trust," admonished Hermione.

"What was I supposed to do, let him go to his death," hissed Harry. "I'm just starting to--" 

"What," asked Hermione, "just starting what?"

"Nothing," said Harry. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Harry could see her brain go into overdrive. Fortunately, Ron's next question distracted her.

"So why did you end up in the infirmary? Did Snape retaliate once conscious?"

"No, Voldemort used the Cruciatus several times on Goyle and another Death Eater because they failed to retrieve…" Harry drifted off into his memory of the vision.

"Harry?" nudged Hermione.

"Shit, I forget all about the talisman," he muttered and stood. "I need to speak to Dumbledore."

Hermione yanked him down in his seat. "No, it's almost curfew."

"Hermione!" shouted Harry angrily. The room quieted and again everyone stared. "I can't believe **you** won't let me go the library!"

"It's **too late**; it will **wait** until **morning.**" Her eyes implored him to listen carefully to what she was staying.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Okay, it'll wait until morning."

Hermione looked satisfied and the other Gryffindors went back to their own conversations again.

"So, what's this talisman?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Goyle and the other Death Eater tracked it as far as France and then lost the trail. Voldemort was furious. He must really want it. I wonder why?" Curious as he was, Harry also felt terribly guilty for being so wrapped up in his new emotions for Snape that he had forgotten to tell Dumbledore of such an important part of his vision.

"A talisman is usually an object that is imbued with magic which can grant the bearer either protection or enhanced magical abilities. There are several famous ones, such as the Holy Grail, so famous that even Muggles have myths about them. I'm sure the library will have a great deal of information. What else was said about this talisman?" asked Hermione.

"Not much. Whoever had it died and a shopkeeper in Wales bought it. It was sold to a wizard and they lost his trail in France." Harry shrugged. "That's all."

"I wonder if the talisman was originally from Wales. That could narrow things down. The Arthurian Legend was originally a Welsh story." Hermione pondered.

"Do you think there's really such a thing as the Holy Grail?" asked Harry, incredulous.

"Well, would you have believed that Merlin or a Philosopher's Stone actually existed before coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione pointed out. 

Harry had to agree that there were a great many things that he now took as fact, that in a Muggle life he would have scoffed at.

"It's all just speculation at this point," sighed Hermione. "We need more information." 

"I'm sure the 'old crowd' will handle it and I doubt that they will think to keep us informed. I'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning," stated Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement and they all began work on their school assignments. 

Much later than evening, Ron had left for bed while Hermione finished bringing Harry up to speed in his studies. The common room had emptied out and Hermione finally felt that the time was right for a more personal conversation.

"Let's talk," she said and encouraged Harry to sit with her on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Harry's stomach seemingly began to fill with lacewings, which accounted for the fluttering sensation he was now feeling. Hermione was exceptionally clever and Harry had no way of anticipating what clues she had strung together and where those clues lead her.

"Okaaay," Harry replied warily as he sat beside her.

"You know that I love you as if you were my very own brother," she started.

Harry began to panic, his stomach twisted into a knot, killing the lacewings. Nothing good ever came out of a conversation that started like that. He waited.

"And you know that I will keep your secrets, even from Ron," she continued. "So tell me, Harry, what is going on between you and Professor Snape?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly, flushing from head to neck.

Hermione snorted, crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"Why do you think there's something going on, anyway?" he queried. _Maybe I can lead her off track? Outsmart Hermione? Yeah right_.

"Honestly Harry! It's a wonder that **any** food got into your mouth tonight; you spent so much time **looking at him**. And you looked quite disappointed that he wasn't looking back you." Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the obviousness of it all. "Even though he was."

"He was what?"

"Looking at you."

"Really?" Oh look, it's an attack of the warm fuzzies!

"Professor Snape always watches you. I'm sure he's trying to catch you at something so he can deduct more points," she clarified.

"Oh," he said, the fuzzies dying from the creeping chill.

"But recently, his look seems different," Hermione closed her eyes, trying to picture Professor Snape as he had been at dinner this evening.

"Different how?" Harry casually asked; glad to know that Hermione couldn't see the increase of his pulse.

"I don't know. Professor Snape is very hard to read. He just didn't seem as frigid somehow." Hermione glanced at Harry and watched as a little smile crept onto his face. "So just tell me, you will in the end."

Harry considered. _She's smart and she gives me good advice. She's not freaked out about me being gay. But he's a professor, that's going to be a big problem. She'll figure it out eventually. And even if she objects, she'll keep it to herself. All right, I'll talk to her_.

"I could see the gears turning. What did you decide?" asked Hermione.

"I've recently discovered that I care a great deal about Professor Snape and that I find him very attractive," stated Harry. _Best not discuss the erotic fantasies at this time. She doesn't need to know everything_. "I overheard him ranting about me and he admitted aloud that he thinks I'm gorgeous." Harry took a deep breath, "andIalmostkissedhim."

Hermione's eyebrows knit together as she tried to puzzle out his last statement.

"And he almost kissed me," Harry whispered.

She stared at Harry for a long moment before turning her unblinking eyes toward the fire. She sat staring for so long that Harry began to worry. _Is she in shock?_

"Hermione," he said quietly. "Are you all right?"

She finally blinked and looked at him. "Remember talking about control in you life?"

Harry nodded, "Of course."

"You're about the furthest from control that any person can be."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He scooted close to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione leaned against him and they sat, snug, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

"As I see it," Hermione began softly, "there are very few things in life that anyone completely controls. But you can always control the way you respond. You've chosen to stand against Voldemort, while many have chosen to ignore what's happening and not be involved. You've repeatedly chosen to aid those you care about, at the risk of your life, rather than leaving it to someone else. You chose to let anger rule your life when Professor Snape outed you. You can also choose to truly care about Professor Snape, in everyway that he lets you, and I can't help but think that it can only be a good thing if you do. He is a difficult man and it won't be an easy undertaking, but the best things in life usually take the greatest effort."

Harry leaned down and gently kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I love you," he murmured.

She smiled. "I know."

By: bramblerose-proudfoot

****

Goldenpaw has started a roundrobin on live journal if anyone is interested in joining – it is so much fun and the story is really really gettting GOOD!!! We have a link on our profile page!


	8. Meetings and Matches

****

Chocolate Frogs with bonus Harry Potter and Severus Snape cards to all those who reviewed chapter 7! – bramblerose_proudfoot

Thank you, xikum, I think Harry's going to need some help.

Thank you, lillinfields, I had fun writing this.

Thank you, hyakuhei, glad you think the story is good.

Thank you, selua, I can't wait for them to kiss as well.

Thank you, Incensio Lady, hope you got onto the live journal.

Thank you, Chelsea aka CrimsonTearsofPain, glad you're enjoying the story.

Thank you, dragonbrat, sending you an attack of the warm fuzzies.

Thank you, DaughterofDeath, here's a new chapter

Thank you, goldenpaw, you are one of the most prolific reviewers, keep it up!

Thank you, Anarane Anwamane, would we love them as much if they weren't?

Thank you, baboon, I have faith, it will get even better.

Thank you, menecarkawan, I want to find out more about the talisman too.

Thank you, Jaded Angel8, wow, excellent and emotive, I'm blushing!

Thank you, LeeLeePotter, yep, that's just what Madame Pomfrey would say.

****

Previously in Chapter Seven:

__

"As I see it," Hermione began softly, "there are very few things in life that anyone completely controls. But you can always control the way you respond. You've chosen to stand against Voldemort, while many have chosen to ignore what's happening and not be involved. You've repeatedly chosen to aid those you care about, at the risk of your life, rather than leaving it to someone else. You chose to let anger rule your life when Professor Snape outed you. You can also choose to truly care about Professor Snape, in every way that he lets you, and I can't help but think that it can only be a good thing if you do. He is a difficult man and it won't be an easy undertaking, but the best things in life usually take the greatest effort."

Harry leaned down and gently kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I love you," he murmured.

She smiled. "I know."

Taking Away the Loneliness

Chapter Eight – **Meetings and Matches**

That night after his talk with Hermione, Harry dreamt of Snape again. In his dreams, he replayed over and over the encounter in the infirmary, only this time with varying outcomes, all of which had Harry and Snape kissing. Once, it was a short and sweet kiss, another had the kiss being long and passionate, and the third time, he never got a chance to find out what happened as he was abruptly woken up by Ron in the wee hours of the dawn for Quidditch practice.

"Come on, Harry, get up. You'll be late for practice, and you're the captain, so you can't set a bad example." Ron pulled open the curtains around his bed and shook him from his pleasant dreams.

Harry mumbled and turned over from his stomach onto his back. He blinked his bleary eyes at Ron and sighed, "Quidditch? What day is it?"

"It's Saturday morning, and we have a Quidditch match against Slytherin this afternoon. Don't you remember? I think I've mentioned it to you in passing everyday this week." Ron pulled at Harry to get him to sit up, as he continued talking, "Honestly, mate, you spend one day in the infirmary and your sense of timing is shot. At this rate, I wouldn't suggest showering, since you'll be having to take one again right afterwards."

Harry moaned and fell back to the bed in disgust. "It's too bloody early, Ron, I'll probably fall off my broom, I'm so tired."

"Yeah, well, not all of us can have physically exhausting dreams like you. You must have been having some fabulous ones, mate, with all that moaning you were doing."

Harry blushed and pulled his pillow out from under his head and tried smothering himself with it. _Oh, Merlin! I hope he doesn't ask me who it was I was dreaming about; Hermione might understand, but I'm still not sure Ron would._

Ron yanked the pillow out of Harry's hands and tossed it to the foot of his bed. "Well, I'll take that reaction to mean you don't want to talk about it; that is fine by me, since we don't have the time. Get your arse out of bed and get dressed for practice."

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Harry tossed the covers aside and stalked to his trunk where his Quidditch uniform was stored. He dressed in a hurry, picked up his Firebolt and dashed down to the Quidditch pitch, just a few steps behind Ron.

The practice went as Harry had predicted; he had indeed fallen off his broom about 10 minutes in, thankfully, he'd only been a few feet from the ground at the time and he'd been going at a fairly moderate speed.

Afterwards, he showered and changed into his regular robes and hurried to the Great Hall to get himself some breakfast. As he entered, he noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting at the Head table and recalled that he had yet to talk to the man about his vision from two nights ago.

Harry bypassed the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron were sitting and headed straight towards the Headmaster. A few seats down from him, he noticed Professor Snape was also in attendance. He walked around the Head table and briefly made eye contact with the Potions Master before continuing on to stand next to Dumbledore. 

The Headmaster turned to the Gryffindor as he approached and asked politely, "Ah, Harry, my dear boy, what can I do for you?"

"I forgot to mention something from the other night, Professor, something I think is very important, but something I should probably talk to you about in your office."

"Ah, something you saw, perhaps?" Dumbledore asked with his twinkling eyes and sage smile.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

"I see. Well then, come by my office after lunch and before the Quidditch match; the password is cherry bombs."

Harry chuckled a bit at the password; he wondered if the Weasley twins hadn't rubbed off on the Headmaster after all those years of endless pranks.

"Okay, Professor, thank you." Harry smiled and left, again passing by Professor Snape on his return to the Gryffindor table. Harry wanted to stop and talk to the man about the emotionally pivotal event from yesterday, to explore the feelings the man engendered in him, but knew that this was too open and visible a place to do such a thing. He sighed and restrained himself from reaching out and lightly touching the older wizard's dark hair; he so desperately wanted to feel the silky texture again. As he passed within a hair's breadth of his enigmatic professor, however, he did take in a deep breath and the scent he found was intoxicating -- it was a mix of herbs and earthy tones. _Merlin, but he smells wonderful, he must be freshly showered or something. I wouldn't mind burying my face into his neck and just inhaling his scent everyday. _

Harry went and sat down next to Hermione and piled his plate full of food, he chose muffins, eggs, and bacon. While he ate, his Potions professor watched him as covertly and discretely as possible. There weren't many Slytherins about that morning, as he was sure eight of them were outside practicing for the game that afternoon and some others were probably watching the practice, but he still had to be careful. 

The young man was slightly withdrawn from his friends, but he still participated in the animated conversation Mister Weasley was carrying on, no doubt about Quidditch. He knew that he and Harry had to talk about what happened yesterday, but he was afraid to be alone with the young man once again. He wasn't sure if he had enough control over his emotions and apparently still raging hormones, no matter how old he was. 

__

Perhaps it would be best if I talked with him after the match, I'm sure Gryffindor will win again. Damn it! I know our team is the better of the two overall, but Harry is an excellent seeker, the best the school has seen in ages. Of course, I'd never tell that to him personally.

Severus paused in his eating as he scanned the Hall once more to see who might be watching him, and when he saw no one observing him, he went back to secretly watching Harry. _Now how can I get him to my office, without arousing suspicion?_

Severus smirked and sneered as an idea came to him and it was just at that moment when Harry looked up at the Head table and saw the look on his face. Severus noticed Harry frown and wished he could smile, say or do something, but any other look he gave the young man would be out of the norm; he sighed in frustration. He hated being confined in the role he was destined to play, for what he felt was the rest of his life.

He gave a deep, heartfelt sigh. Severus looked to his left and noticed Albus casting an inquiring glance his way; he shook his head, for he really wasn't interested in having another one of their prolonged and painful discussions. _ Thank heavens I won't have to go to him now after every Death Eater meeting. Though there are still the Order meetings to attend._

He pushed himself back from the table and headed straight towards Harry with his sneering mask in place.

He stood for several moments behind the trio listening to their conversation, when he suddenly cleared his throat, causing Ron and Harry to jump a bit and Hermione to squeak. He noticed they were hesitant to turn around. He cleared his throat once more and spoke in his most commanding voice, "Mister Potter, we still have yet to discuss your flagrant disregard and disrespect you showed a Hogwarts Professor when you cast a spell on me against my will the other evening. You will see me after the match today for a detention. Is that clear?" Severus looked directly into Harry's eyes willing him to understand that the meeting he was demanding was not a punishment, but a chance for them to talk in private without interruption.

Harry blinked while Ron grumbled and groused under his breath about the unfairness of it all, then he nodded. "Yes, Sir. I will be there after the match."

Before Severus was out of ear shot, he heard Ronald Weasley say in an angry, petulant voice, "Honestly, Harry, that man has it in for you, all you were trying to do was save the miserable git's life. Talk about being unappreciative."

"Can it, Ron. He's just being himself, I don't think he can help it," Harry tried to pacify Ron before he got himself into trouble.

Severus debated with himself about turning back and taking house points and giving Mister Weasley detention, but decided to save himself the effort. There would be plenty of opportunities later, he was sure.

***

Harry spent the rest of the morning studying with Hermione and Ron in the Common Room before returning to the Great Hall for lunch. He didn't eat much because he was still somewhat nervous about the upcoming game, the upcoming talk with Dumbledore, and especially the *detention* he was to serve with Professor Snape later that afternoon.

After he was done eating and chatting with his friends, he left them and headed for the Headmaster's office and when he reached the stone gargoyle, he spoke, "Cherry bombs."

He sat down in his usual chair inside the office after being told to enter. Dumbledore was off to the side looking through a book, while Fawkes he noticed, was in his new birth stage and looked as ugly as sin. Fawkes cheeped at Harry when he saw him and Harry greeted him with a smile, "Hello, Fawkes."

"Ah, Harry, glad you could come so promptly. I take it there was something very important in your last vision with Riddle and the Death Eaters that you need to share with me?"

"Yes, Professor. I totally forgot to tell you in my rush to keep Professor Snape from leaving to attend the meeting. It was about a talisman; Voldemort has some of his Death Eaters tracking its whereabouts. He was very disappointed when he found out it was not retrieved. Goyle Senior told him that they followed it from a shopkeeper in Wales to someplace in France, which is where the trail of the talisman went cold. The final piece of information Goyle mentioned was the shopkeeper didn't keep records of the transaction of the sale."

Dumbledore sat with his chin propped on his joined hands thinking. "Hmm, Severus hasn't made any mention of a talisman. So this must be a recent development. Have you had any other visions, before or after, giving any further information?"

"No, Sir. The visions have been coming infrequently, lately. I think the only reason I received that last one was because Voldemort was in such a high emotional state."

"That's quite probable. I thank you for the information, Harry. If this talisman Riddle is looking for is something he could use against us, we must try to track it before he gets a hold of it. Come to me again as soon as you are able, no matter what time it is, if you have another vision."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Professor. Is there anything else, Sir?"

"Actually, I only ever talk with you these days when something bad has occurred, let's change that, shall we? You still have a few hours before the Quidditch match, tell me Gryffindor's chances?"

Harry was more than willing to talk with the Headmaster about inconsequential things, for he found it actually calming and soothing.

Before he knew it, it was time for him to get ready for the game.

"Well, sir, I need to get ready for the game; I'll see you on the pitch."

"Yes, my boy, I wouldn't dream of missing the game; it sounds like it will be a rousing match. Good luck." Dumbledore ushered Harry out, and the Gryffindor rushed down to the dressing rooms to prepare.

Harry and the rest of his team were ready to go an hour later and were already out flying when they were announced by Dean Thomas. They soared around the pitch as they heard the roar of the cheers from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, while the Slytherins hissed and jeered. Seconds later, the Slytherin team joined them out on the pitch, where an almost reverse reaction occurred among the houses.

Harry went down to the center of the field and faced off against Malfoy as Madame Hooch let loose the snitch, quaffle and bludgers; the game was on. 

Slytherin scored the first ten points, and from there, Gryffindor would not be outdone. Harry kept his eyes trained for the snitch and any stray bludgers being hit his way. He and Malfoy played *tag* a few times, while watching for the snitch, but in the end, Harry spotted it first and took off after it as fast as his broom would go. He could sense Malfoy right behind him; he had long ago tuned out Dean and his announcement concerning the game. He would cheer if he saw his own team score, but his focus never wavered.

He zigged and zagged, but never lost sight of the snitch. He dodged past several near hits by a bludger, and thankfully his team members intervened at several timely moments. He reached out and grabbed the snitch just as Malfoy put on one last burst of speed, causing him to collide with Harry. They tangled in midair and then started plummeting over 20 feet, to the ground. 

Harry felt a spell cushioning his fall and looked towards the teachers stand to see that Professors Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Flitwick all had their wands out and were casting spells to help them land with ease. As soon as they were on the ground, Malfoy shoved him away and stalked off, while Harry lifted his hand up that still held the snitch in it's grasp; the three houses roared their approval. He could hear Dean call out the final score, "And the game belongs to Gryffindor with 250, Slytherins 140. Way to go, Harry!"

Harry looked up into the stands again before being tackled by his house and teammates in their victory and saw Snape looking at him intently. After he showered, he still had one more meeting to attend.

by goldenpaw

****

Goldenpaw has started a roundrobin on live journal if anyone is interested in joining – it is so much fun and the story is really really gettting GOOD!!! We have a link on our profile page!


	9. Detention

Thanks to the following reviews, not only from myself but also from the other authors who have written so far:** Cat, DaughterofDeath, MissCrystalix, snape-potter-me987, Lady S, Arili, Addictedtofanfics, Calani, menecarkawan, dragobrat, Mikee, kizna2, Fuzzy-Bumpkins, Joy Cutting, Corgi1, Anarane Anwamane, c[R]ud[E]dly, **

****

Jaded Angel 8: You aren't the only one interested in knowing about the talisman, I can't wait to see what the other author's make of it. As to Sev, I'm sure he will be wonderful.

****

bramblerose-proudfoot: I really want Dumbledore to become more of a grandfather figure instead of a mentor and some mystic guide with ambiguous answers. I like seeing Harry take a fall once in awhile, it keeps him on his toes.

****

Cha-Cha Chica: Thanks, but don't just praise me, praise my beta readers :). As to keeping them in character, I had hoped I had succeeded and your praise warms my heart.

****

sherdelune: Yes they kissed, but it would have been so much better if it had been a live one :).

****

xikum: I think, personally, he still needs to play a role even if he is exposed, just so others won't suspect his feelings for Harry.

****

Previously in Chapter Eight:

__

He zigged and zagged, but never lost sight of the snitch. He dodged past several near hits by a bludger, and thankfully his team members intervened at several timely moments. He reached out and grabbed the snitch just as Malfoy put on one last burst of speed, causing him to collide with Harry. They tangled in midair and then started plummeting over twenty feet, to the ground. 

Harry felt a spell cushioning his fall and looked towards the teachers stands to see that Professors Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Flitwick all had their wands out and were casting spells to help them land with ease. As soon as they were on the ground, Malfoy shoved him away and stalked off, while Harry lifted his hand up that still held the snitch in it's grasp; the three houses roared their approval. He could hear Dean call out the final score, "And the game belongs to Gryffindor with 250, Slytherins 140. Way to go, Harry!"

Harry looked up into the stands again before being tackled by his house and teammates in their victory and saw Snape looking at him intently. After he showered, he still had one more meeting to attend.

****

Taking Away the Loneliness

****

Chapter Nine: Detention 

For the first time after a match, Harry was glad for the throng of people crowding around to congratulate him. It kept the teachers at bay. After casting spells to slow Harry and Draco from falling to their deaths, they would most assuredly want to check on the seekers to ensure their well-being. Sure enough, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were heading their way, but one dark Potions Master was stalking away, looking very cross. 

Harry continued to allow the crowd of well-wishers and team members to propel him though the pitch and toward the locker rooms. He finally found himself showering and dressing, all the while with one thing on his mind. Snape. Why did he look so annoyed? Was it because Slytherin lost?

Severus stormed off toward the castle. He was almost grateful Slytherin lost the match, as he would not be expected to go and congratulate the team. He was already getting looks from a few of the students whose fathers were Death Eaters. Having not shown up for a meeting that was designated for his personal torture and eventual death, word was getting around the evil elite that he was a traitor. 

Having seen Harry falling from such a height had unnerved him. Severus berated himself for being affected as he had been. It wasn't as if Potter hadn't had many near misses over the years playing Quidditch, not to mention all the other life-threatening activities the boy seemed to get himself into. No, there was another reason.

Severus had never planned on telling anyone he found Potter attractive, least of all the young man himself. But now he knew. _God, we almost kissed_, _twice_. The fates never smiled on the Slytherin Head of House. He usually didn't expect anything good, accepting that things didn't go his way. But his mind was filled with thoughts of Potter and the fact that the Gryffindor seemed to feel the same way. Severus was shocked with the unexpected feelings he was having. He found himself occasionally having ridiculous fantasies about what could never be between him and the young Gryffindor. 

It was the sight of Harry falling from his broom, which reminded him like a blow to the face, that things never went well for him, and Potter was going to be no exception. The thought of something happening to Harry suddenly scared him. He had always protected him, but for different reasons. Now, he didn't even have the benefit of being a spy to protect the boy… no, man… from the 'inside', should he be captured. Severus was feeling very out of control. 

As he arrived to his office, Severus spoke the password with a sigh. He needed to get a grip on his anxiety. Earlier, he had set up this _detention_ so that he could talk with Harry about just what had in fact almost happened. And now, he was stressing over everything else that he couldn't change. Severus opened a drawer in his desk, revealing several vials of potions, and a small flask. He took a quick swig from the flask, and relocked the drawer.

Severus sat back in his chair, taking deep, calming breaths. He wasn't sure what he was going to say when Harry showed up for his detention. _What's taking him so long_? Severus remembered that Harry would have taken a shower after the match, and still had to get through a mob of fans. Try as he might, Severus' mind kept going back to Harry in the shower. He berated himself for his perversions, but continued with his thoughts of the toned quidditch player soaping up his sweat-glistened body. 

Delicious thoughts of a tanned, toned and soapy body were thwarted as said body, now clean and dry, knocked at the door. "Enter," said Severus, straightening his robe, ensuring that his reaction to such thoughts was well concealed. Perhaps he needn't stand up for this meeting. He was immediately grateful to be sitting down as Harry entered the room. Severus had felt an almost uncontrollable urge to wrap his arms around him, reassuring himself that Harry was in one piece. 

"Professor," said a hesitant Harry, in way of a greeting. 

Severus held back the comment he wanted to make, about Harry's actions on the pitch reflecting that of his life, acting without thinking to obtain his goal. "Congratulations on your victory. Did you practice falling as well as catching the snitch?" said Severus with a smirk. He did enjoy the openmouthed expression on Potter.

"You saw me fall in practice?" asked Harry. His look of surprise turned into a smile. "I didn't know you watched me in practice." The green eyes twinkled. 

Severus' smirk was gone instantly as he stood up behind his desk." You fell off your broom during practice?" he asked, alarmed. Harry shrugged. "Did you see Madam Pomfrey?" 

"It was no big deal, I didn't fall from that high up. I wasn't going to see her for a bruise," he explained; it hadn't been a big deal. Severus seemed to be studying him to see if he was in fact unharmed. "Sir?" Harry started hesitantly. "Did you really want to talk to me about hexing you? I mean, 'cause I would think that you would be a little relieved you don't have to spy any more, and you didn't have to find out by being beaten or killed. I am sorry I had to hex you, but I didn't see any other way," he said, looking up into dark eyes. 

"I did not ask you down here to discuss your hexing me. But, I suppose I should be grateful to you for what you did for me."

Harry thought that was as close to a 'thank you' as he would get from the man. "No problem. I'd been wanting to hex you for years," Harry said with a smirk, pulling his lower lip with his teeth, hoping Snape would be amused by his comment. 

"Be careful, Potter," he said, almost a whisper. "I know more magic than you've ever dreamed of." Severus was proud he'd made Harry tremble. "Brat."

Harry chuckled, and licked the lip he'd been biting. It was a sight to see his pink tongue dart out across his red, worried lip. It was all Severus could do not to sweep down and plunder that perfect mouth. He was grateful that he'd remained behind his desk. Had he been standing before Harry, he would surely have kissed him that very moment. He shook his head as if to shake out the lustful thoughts. He didn't give Harry detention so that he could finally finish what he so desperately wanted to start; rather, he had Harry here to talk to him. _I should have thought this through more thoroughly_.

"Harry, what do you see happening here?" _There, I started._

"Besides you threatening me?" he asked sarcastically. He paused, "Did you call me Harry?" Severus looked intently at the floor. Harry thought Severus was having some kind of internal battle, but chose not to comment. 

"I'm sorry Mister Potter, if I've become too familiar with you as of late. I had no intention of making you uncomfortable," Severus said, having finally gotten his thoughts together. 

Harry ran through that sentence in his mind a few times. Had he meant the usage of his first name, or was Severus referring to the kiss they almost shared? Either way, he couldn't go wrong with an answer that would cover both. "No, you haven't made me feel uncomfortable." Harry licked his lips again, this time consciously trying to make a point. "Not at all," he said, hoping to sound confident. 

"It would seem that our roles are changing. Our relationship is not as easily defined as it was before."

"Yes, our roles have changed. It's usually you who saves _my_ life," said Harry, walking over to where Severus was standing. "Our relationship, in my opinion, has never been easily defined."

"I would have thought it cut and dried, until now."

Harry shook his head, disagreeing with his Potions Master. "There are so many facets, it has never been cut and dried. There's the Professor/Student relationship, which runs pretty close with the Head of Slytherin/Gryffindor Golden Boy relationship, both of which are on display for all students to see, with a main goal of making my life Hell. Then there's the Order Member/Boy who Lived relationship, with an objective of keeping me alive even if it does appear to annoy the Hell out of you to have to do so, over and over again. Let us not forget the Insomniac Duo, one bearing an invisibility cloak, while the other slips into the shadows like a spider waiting for an unsuspecting fly."

"Tell me, what is the objective of the Insomniac relationship?" asked Severus, finding Harry's descriptions of their many roles amusing. 

"I had always assumed it was House points, at least on your part. As for myself, it began as a distraction. When I needed to get away, I'd go out and about as an escape, from a dream, or whatever. It got to be a game after a while. I sometimes would count how many different places I could get to before you'd catch me," Harry couldn't believe he was admitting this. 

"Why do it, if you were sure I was going to find you out?"

"Hermione has a thought on that," he mused. "She is of the opinion that I occasionally purposefully searched you out." Severus raised a brow, and Harry continued. "Hermione noted that on evenings when I was having a particularly hard time dealing with things, that I would almost never be out too long, as I'd always run into you faster on those occasions when I most needed to have someone take me away from my thoughts." He paused. "She said that I would return from a short walk or kitchen run, ranting and raving about you, House points, and detention. Then I was totally distracted from what had set me out in the first place."

"Glad I could be of service to you, Potter," said Snape with an evil grin. "As entertaining as that was, you didn't answer the original question."

Before Harry could answer, Snape was distracted by the sound of someone in his classroom. 

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, seeing the man stiffen up, tilting his head to listen.

"Shh!" he snapped, and quickly removed his wand from his sleeve. Snape silently opened the door from his office to the classroom, and crept into the room expecting to catch a student stealing potions. He hoped that was all it was, but with his loyalty now in question… Who was he kidding? They were certain of his loyalty, and it wasn't to the Dark Lord. 

At first glance, it appeared the room was empty. Snape caught sight of the door leading to the corridor, now closing. He had just missed them, and was about to run to the hall to see if he could get a look at the culprit, but stopped when he heard a gasp behind him. He had all but forgotten Harry was there, and apparently had followed him. 

Harry was now breathing in short gasps, his eyes wide and scared. Snape found himself mesmerized by the wide green eyes and followed their line of sight down to a dart sticking out from his chest. The short gasps quickened as if he was trying desperately to find air to breath. The glazed over green eyes grew impossibly wider when the Potions Master reached over, pulling the dart out as rapidly as possible. "Am I going to die? _Gasp…_ I'm sorry," Harry said, his voice cracking.

Snape swept the young man up in his arms before Harry realized his could no longer stand. He carried him back through his office and to another door, into his private rooms, where he laid him on the bed. Harry's tight hold on the billowing robes was loosening its grip as the glazed-over eyes began to slowly close. "Harry!" yelled Severus, before the young wizard lost consciousness. Blearily, Harry saw the stern face above him. "You're not going to die, not today… Harry!" he barked when the eyes slid closed again, "when you wake up, make yourself comfortable and wait for me. Just relax, and don't leave the room." Harry nodded faintly.

Before leaving, Snape had a thought. "Enervate," he said, waiting for him to wake. He continued to speak when Harry did wake slightly. "Don't do what anyone says but me. Do you understand?" no response. "Harry!" The eyes snapped open, but did not focus. "Take direction from Severus Snape only! Do you understand?" 

"Only Severus," mumbled Harry. 

"OK, Harry, sleep," he said, and the Gryffindor slept on demand.

Severus hurried back to his classroom once he was confident Harry was secure in his room. He was furious at himself for not having placed stronger wards around his class as soon as he knew he'd been found out as a spy. He knew that what had happened to Harry had been intended for him. He was the one who had come up with the Imperious Potion in the first place. It was the Imperius Curse in potion form; it could not be fought off mentally like the spell.

The person dosed with the potion would answer questions without hesitation, and would do as told. Without a direct order, the person under the influence of the Imperious Potion would act as if nothing was wrong, with inhibitions slightly relaxed. It was a dangerous potion. Snape hated to make it for the Dark Lord, but had little choice. His saving grace was that he didn't make it to last a week, as the Dark Lord had demanded, but less than twenty-four hours, depending on the size of the person. 

He would fake it and find out who was trying to control him. After getting a quick note off to Dumbledore, Snape returned to his classroom. He took a deep breath and dropped dramatically to the floor, making as much noise as possible. He continued to lie still, his breathing slow and controlled, and waited. After about ten minutes that seemed like an eternity, the door from the corridor opened slowly. 

Two figures cautiously entered the room, looking around to see if they had hit their target. The two Slytherin students kept their hoods up, concealing their faces. One incanted, "Enervate," and Snape 'awoke', looking up with a confused expression. "Stand up." came the command. Snape complied, keeping his face impassive. They continued with trivial commands to check the effectiveness of the potion. After several minutes of foolish demands, from standing on one foot, to making silly faces, the second cloaked person spoke.

"Enough games, idiot," he said to his companion, then turned his attention to the obedient Potions Master. "Do you have to answer my questions honestly?" 

"Yes," Snape said flatly. 

"Do you know where the Talisman is?"

"No."

"Are you a Death Eater?" 

"Yes, I took the Mark on my 16th birthday." 

"Then you won't mind killing Dumbledore?"

"No."

"I thought you said he was a traitor?" asked the other boy. "Do we really want him to kill Dumbledore?"

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing. My father said that he would do what he was told, and that's what we're going to do. We can question him later, after he gets Dumbledore. Then we'll tell him to kill himself."

The other boy didn't speak again. 

"OK Snape, go kill the Headmaster, and then come back here."

Severus left the classroom and headed straight for Dumbledore's office. Albus already had the other Heads of House in his office, waiting for Severus to arrive. An hour or so later, with a firm plan in place, Snape went back into his classroom. 

The two hooded teens waited in the shadows for their Head of House to return. What they did not expect was that he would return with his hair completely mussed and blood spattered on his face. They treaded slowly into the Potions classroom, to find Snape had seated himself at his desk. "What happened?" asked the more timid one, curiously. 

"I did as you said." 

"Dumbledore is dead?" asked the other, more firmly.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'No'? You are supposed to do exactly what I say!" he demanded. 

"You said, 'Kill the Headmaster'." 

"Then why isn't he dead?"

"Dumbledore was in London, that leaves Minerva McGonagall as acting Head of Hogwarts. But once she was dead that left Filius Flitwick in charge. Did you want me to continue?" asked Snape. He was glad to see one of the two was shaking. 

"You killed McGonagall and Flitwick?" the bolder one asked incredulously. 

"Yes."

"Anyone else?"

"Sprout. She was not next in line for Head of Hogwarts, but she tried to stop me from following your orders. I am now the next in line to maintain order at Hogwarts, but could not kill myself, since you told me to come here when I was finished, and that would have been impossible if I were dead."

"Theo, that means he killed three professors, and Dumbledore is still alive. What the Hell are we supposed to do now?" asked the quite shaken student. 

"How the Hell do I know? I thought I told him to kill Dumbledore."

"Did you now?" came a calm voice. Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway. "I think I've heard enough. Your wands please, boys." The Headmaster snapped their wands and handed the two students over to a Ministry official who was waiting in the corridor. 

Snape left to check on his charge, while Albus went off with the Ministry officials to tend to the two now expelled students. 

With a quick spell, the faux blood was gone, and his black hair was once again poker straight. He paused when opening his bedroom door. It was a sight to see, Harry asleep on his bed, the covers up to his chin. He entered quietly, sitting on the side of the bed, making it slightly droop, causing Harry to stir. Sleepy green eyes fluttered open. A warm smile greeted him, warming Severus' heart. "Are you well rested?" he asked tenderly. 

"Yes," Harry answered breathily. "I don't think I've ever slept better," he said with a sigh and stretched. 

"Good, then you can get up and meet me in the sitting room, I'd like to talk to y…" Severus trailed off, unable to speak. Harry had done what he was told, and got up to go to the sitting room, completely naked. 

Harry was exquisite, his slender, sun-kissed body stood there without a care in the world, doing only what he was told. _Oh God, I'm in trouble,_ thought Severus. "Harry!" he gulped. "Put on your clothes," he said in a shaky voice. 

Harry complied, and was dressed in minutes. Snape discovered that turning his head away only proved to show the reflection of Harry dressing, thanks to a mirror across the room. _So much trouble,_ Snape muttered to himself. It occurred to him that Harry would do exactly as he said, so he would have to be very careful with his words. 

Snape took a calming potion, and sat down with the still drugged and now dressed Harry, on the sofa in his sitting room. They sat in silence for a few minutes while he got his thoughts in order. "Harry, the dart that hit you was a means of drugging you with a potion that has similar effects to the Imperius Curse." He continued to explain to Harry how the potion worked, and that when he was less sleepy, he would be more coherent and less like a puppet waiting for directions. "The Headmaster will be down to see you as soon as possible. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," Harry said, but did not continue. Snape shook his head as he realized Harry was still only doing what he was told. 

"You may speak freely and ask any questions you have," he said, hoping that would help Harry to be more like his usual self. 

"Were you going to kiss me in the Infirmary?" asked Harry, with an innocent look of curiosity. 

"Were you?" Snape asked quickly. 

"Yes. Are you going to kiss me now?"

__

Hard swallow, "I don't think that is a very good idea, considering the circumstances. Perhaps we should not speak about this until you've recovered from the potion." Thankfully, Harry did not pursue the conversation. They remained in silence for a little while longer as Severus ran sentences over and over in his head, checking them for possible interpretations, so that they wouldn't get him into trouble. 

He settled on a game of chess to pass the time until the Headmaster arrived. Harry's mind still seemed a bit muddled and he was having a hard time keeping up with the game. Severus found that more often than not, the boy, no, man, was looking at him and not the game. He purposely played poorly so as to extend play as long as possible, unsure of what else to do or say while Harry was in this condition. Though his thoughts did wander with the possibilities. 

Harry picked up his knight for the third time in five minutes. "I don't know what to do," he said, pointing to the board. "If I move here, you'll get the knight, and if I move there, you'll get the bishop. I'm not sure which piece is more important right now." 

While Severus attempted to maintain his patience, it was running thin at the moment. "I don't care, do what you want," he said dismissively. He realized his mistake when Harry's soft lips ghosted over his own. Harry had leaned over, knocking the chess pieces about. His hand was on Severus' chest for balance. Harry licked his own lips as if tasting the other man there. 

Severus knew he should push him away, but knew that Harry was only doing as told. He _did_ tell him to do what he wanted. If this was what Harry wanted, who was he to argue? He hadn't told him to do it. His Slytherin reasoning worked to convince himself that this really was not unethical, though others would believe it to be. He held Harry's upper arms, pulling him close again, and kissed him. It was a nice kiss. Their lips pressed against one another, heads tilted and moving as if in slow motion. 

Harry had slid around the chessboard, and was now sitting in his lap. The kiss deepened as Severus slipped his tongue past Harry's supple lips. Slowly, he trailed the tip of his tongue along the edge of Harry's teeth, before tangling with his eager tongue. Harry moaned with appreciation. Severus kept his hands tight on Harry's biceps, not trusting his willpower to stop himself from exploring Harry's whole body. They continued to explore each other's mouths until a knock at the door interrupted. 

"Harry, you can't kiss me in front of the Headmaster." He thought quickly, trying to think if he'd forgotten anything. "And you have to keep your clothes on at all times, unless you're in the loo," he said as an afterthought. 

Severus opened his door to allow Albus Dumbledore in, and offered him tea. He explained that Harry had been hit with a dart intended for him. He described the potion, noting that Harry was being kept there as a precaution.

"May I speak with him?" asked Albus with a smile. He was glad to see the concern in Severus' eyes as he spoke of the boy. 

"Yes, of course," answered Severus, glancing up at his bedroom door, not sure why Harry had gone off. He wasn't sure if he should be nervous or not. Without preamble, Albus went off to look for him. 

"Harry? It's Professor Dumbledore. Can I have a word with you?" 

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered, but didn't come out from behind the door from which his voice could be heard. 

"Are you alright? Were you hurt by the dart?" inquired the concerned wizard. 

"No," he answered, his voice hitched as he spoke. 

"Harry? What are you doing?" 

"Masturbating, Sir." 

__

Oh my, Albus bit his knuckle to keep the chuckle muffled. 'Severus did say the boy would answer any question'. He shook his head with amusement. Severus entered his bedroom to find the Headmaster standing by the bathroom door, shaking his head. 

"Albus?" Severus gave him a questioning look, as he couldn't place the look on the elder wizard's face.

"Please join us out here, Harry." Albus said, keeping the laughter from his voice. He had no intention of telling Severus what was going on in his loo. 

"Only Severus," Harry said cryptically. 

"What was that?" 

"Only Severus. I only take directions from Severus."

Albus raised a brow at his employee. "Severus?" 

Severus groaned. "I didn't know what was going to happen when I went back to my classroom, and I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't take orders from just anyone who happened to come by. Right now, due to the potion, he takes everything_ quite_ literally. I believe I said, 'no one but Severus Snape', but he must have not heard all of it." he explained, and looked at the closed door, wondering what could be taking so long. "Come now, Harry." he ordered. "The Headmaster is waiting for…." He trailed off when Harry let out a strangled cry. 

Albus was shaking with the laughter he was trying to hold back. His half-glasses slid down his nose as he trembled with merriment, knowing his Potions Master was completely unaware of the command he'd given the boy. "Yes, Harry, do as Professor Snape says," he gasped, and walked back to the sitting room. Snape first had a brief look of bewilderment, then horror on his face after he replayed in his head the last thing he had said. 

Harry opened the door and stepped out to find Severus looking pale. 

"What were you doing in there?"

"Masturbating." 

Raising his hands to his temples, he asked, "Did you, by any chance, mention that fact to the Headmaster?"

"Yes, he asked," answered Harry, as if someone had merely asked his favorite flavor ice cream. 

Severus knew he should never have let Albus go in without checking on Harry. "What were you thinking?" he said to himself, but received an answer from his charge. 

"I was thinking of you." 

~ Lee Lee Potter ~ 

****

If anyone else would like to participate in this Round Robin, please e-mail Mandi and Michelle at **snarryroundrobin@yahoo.com**** We will be e-mailing those of you who said you wanted to do another chapter; this is so much fun and we are not anywhere near the end!**

Hi everyone. Goldenpaw has begun a Round Robin on Live Journal for anyone who is interested in joining. There are three fics in various stages right now and they are all a lot of fun!!! There is a link on our profile page! Thanks ;-) sev1970 and NymphadoraTonks1


	10. Loneliness Taken Away

I really needed to get writing again and having a chance to add to this great story was a pleasure. Thanks for the opportunity and for the wonderful reviews. 

****

Xikum, Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor, **Savage Damsel**, Jaded Angel8, **Miki**, c[R]ud[E]dly, **Layce74**, 

Goldenpaw, **Jedi Buttercup**, Ciceronian, **Corgi1**, Menecarkawan, **MissCrystalix**, DaughterofDeath, 

****

JediCandy, Anarane Anwamane, **Zaraky, Arili**, Queen Slash, **Aerhiana,** Cha-Cha Chica, **Rattentod**, Penny, **Mikee,** Ronslilprincess

Thank you all for reviewing. It was a thrill to be getting reviews again. 

****

Big hugs from Lee ~

Previously in Chapter Nine:

Harry opened the door and stepped out to find Severus looking pale. 

"What were you doing in there?"

"Masturbating." 

Raising his hands to his temples, he asked, "Did you, by any chance, mention that fact to the Headmaster?"

"Yes, he asked," answered Harry, as if someone had merely asked his favorite flavor ice cream. 

Severus knew he should never have let Albus go in without checking on Harry. "What were you thinking?" he said to himself, but received an answer from his charge. 

"I was thinking of you."

****

Taking Away the Loneliness Chapter Ten: Loneliness Taken Away (this chapter contains strong language – you have been warned!)

After chatting with Severus and Harry for a few more minutes, a still slightly chuckling Albus left the dungeons for the Great Hall, where it was suppertime. Severus had already ordered he and Harry their food, there was no way the Gryffindor could join his classmates in his current condition; the results could be disastrous, and as had just been proven, quite embarrassing, both for the Gryffindor and those surrounding him. Severus knew Harry would be mortified when the potion finally wore off if he were to find out what had happened, especially what had occurred in the presence of the Headmaster. A grin spread across Severus' face. He did feel bad for Harry, he really did, but it was all quite amusing.

Walking into the kitchen where Harry was currently eating, Severus sat down and began slowly eating the food that appeared in front of him. He was in a quandary; Harry had to remain with him until the potion wore off, there was no disputing that fact. The young wizard was vulnerable and could easily be taken advantage of by others if they found out his current condition. The potion would not allow Harry to choose what he wanted to do, and if he were given an order, he would be forced to adhere to it; chances were Harry would only take orders from him, but he could leave nothing to chance.

"Harry, you'll have to stay here tonight; I cannot allow you to leave until the potion in your system is completely gone."

"How long will I be under the effects?"

"Until around four thirty tomorrow afternoon, by then it should have worn completely off."

"So, until then, I can't be around anyone else?" Harry's face had the beginnings of a smile forming.

"It is best for you not to be around others, but we will see about tomorrow." Before Severus knew what hit him, Harry was sitting in his lap straddling him and was trying to force his mouth open with his tongue. Severus' body was on fire; he wanted nothing more than to take the young man to his bed and ravish him immediately, without delay, but he couldn't, not until Harry had his full faculties back. Forcing himself to break the kiss, he gently pushed Harry back and looked into his eyes. "May I ask what this is about?"

"You told me I could not kiss you in front of the Headmaster. He is gone now, so I am kissing you again." Harry began running his fingers through the inky black hair and slowly leaned forward and when he was only inches away, whispered seductively in the older wizard's ear, his hot breath bathing the Potion Masters neck, "Isn't that what you said, Severus?"

Severus could not speak, could not do anything but take Harry in his arms and kiss him; he wasn't sure if this was wrong or right, but he knew this is what Harry wanted, and he wanted it too. Harry deepened the kiss and began rocking back and forth against Severus, causing them both to whimper. _Gods, how can he do this to me? In all my years, I have never once become aroused as quickly as I have since my feelings for him have surfaced. How can he do this to me?_

Severus regretfully forced himself to push Harry away and stood up slowly after gently disengaging the drugged teen from his lap. The younger wizard whimpered from the loss of contact and reached out for Severus with a sad look on his face, but Severus only backed further away. "Harry, even if this had not happened to you, nothing was going to happen today between you and I. I had planned on us talking and maybe coming to some understanding of just where we stood with each other. I won't deny that I want you; I want you so badly that it hurts. _Literally, it hurts, a lot! _Severus could feel his lower region throbbing with the need to be released.

If he was completely honest with himself, Severus had not set any guidelines for himself and Harry's meeting; he had planned on them only talking, but was not stupid; he knew the possibility of something more happening had to be considered.

"You did say this potion only affected me when others gave me orders or asked me direct questions, am I right?"

"You are correct, that is what I said."

"So, just don't say anything then, let me do the talking and let me be the one to tell you what to do." Severus was losing ground and he knew it; it had not even been three hours and he was already drowning in a sea of green. _If I could only get my hands on those blasted imbeciles who did this to Harry. I don't care that they have been expelled or that their wands were snapped in two. I want to make them pay for this. _

Severus and Harry were supposed to be figuring things out, trying to decide what they should do about this new development between the two of them. Now Harry was not fully himself, even as Severus knew the potion should not have any effect whatsoever on the young man's ability to think or to carry on a normal conversation. He knew the only true effects of the potion would show themselves when Harry was asked a question or given an order. Anything the younger wizard initiated himself would be the result of the real Harry wanting to do it and not some potion, but Severus felt that Harry should be completely himself whenever they finally talked or did anything. Severus was not one to bear his soul, and when he did, he wanted to make damned sure that Harry was completely on the same page as him, but he wanted them to talk…now.

Severus would not do anything with Harry, but could ask him questions; yes he had to do something to pass the time before it was time for them to go to bed, something which Severus was not even wanting to think about quite yet. "How long have you had these feelings for me, Harry?"

"Hm…well, let's see…I have had these feelings of hatred for you since my first Potions class when you so rudely questioned me and talked about me as if you knew exactly how I had lived my entire life. 

"I have had these feelings of ambivalence towards you since sixth year when you stopped your sarcastic remarks after Sirius died, when the Headmaster and Remus confronted you and made you leave me alone. 

"I have had these feelings of anger towards you since you outed me in sixth year in front of all of my classmates and friends, knowing exactly what you were doing the entire time. 

"I have had these feelings of lust for you since that same day when I surmised that your own feelings of insecurity had caused you to lash out at me and reveal my innermost secret just as yours had probably been revealed. I had no clue that you were also gay then, but the way you worded the question to me was so condescending and the look on your face was full of malice, as if you knew you were retrieving something private from me and wanted to gloat about it.

"And lastly, I have had these feelings of…I guess it is…love, for you since last week when I yelled at you and told you what you had done to me. You were honest and shared with me your deepest hurt. I think that is when I fell in love with you, although I maybe did not want to admit it to myself."

As soon as Harry had begun his diatribe of events through the years, Severus smiled; he had asked for the wizard's _feelings_, he hadn't specified which feeling and that was exactly what he was receiving, all of them. Upon hearing the last revelation, Severus' face registered shock and a bit of sadness as he raised a brow at the young man whom he could tell was about to speak again.

"Since you asked me, it is only fair I ask you, don't you agree?" Severus sighed and nodded his head. _ All is fair in love and war._

"How long have you had these feelings for me?"

Severus was treading water and he knew it. Harry had been forced to tell the truth; he had not had the ability to alter it to his liking as Severus could, if he so chose. The older man was not sure how to answer that question. He could do as Harry had done, go through the various stages of his feelings, but he couldn't do that, could he? Unlike Harry, he knew what the other was asking and wanted to know. He could alter the truth to his liking as well, but he respected the young man who was now sitting in the chair across from him, far too much to not be honest with him. Severus had experienced two feelings over the years for Harry, and he would tell the young man, he would be completely honest with him.

"I have envied you from the day you were born, and that envy increased when I first saw you at Hogwarts. You had everything that I had ever wanted, or so I thought at the time. I had never had love, and had never had a family; it seemed you had both. Even with your parents gone, it seemed you had the perfect life. I had loved your father like a brother until he betrayed me. When you were born, I knew he and your mother would shower you with attention, and I wanted attention, but there was no one to give it to me, except the Dark Lord. 

"I have loved you since your sixth year. I finally found out who you really were, and by doing so, I discovered that you had always been the same, my perceptions of you had been wrong; I knew I had to change them. 

"You would not even look at me; I knew you hated me, and I hated myself. I found out that your life had not been the one I had perceived it to be; even our Occlumency sessions had not done much to change my opinion of you. But Lupin was going to make me see you as you really were and he confronted me and made me listen to him. He was in my face and yelling by the time he was finished, but I deserved every bit of that. I was angry with him at the time, but now I thank Merlin that he had the balls to face me and give me a piece of his mind. He changed my life that day. Yes, you were only sixteen, but I knew I was falling in love with you; whether that was wrong or right, I didn't care. I had discovered that there was someone else who was more like me, than I could have ever imagined. From then on, my feelings for you increased exponentially, but I still had to play my part and act as if I hated you. But I was already in love with you, and knew I was damned for all time."

Harry was sitting up with his back straight; his eyes had grown to the size of saucers. He had asked one question, and this is what he had received…Severus had given him everything.

Harry stood up and smiled as he sat on Severus' lap; the man made no move to push him off, so he remained. "I love you, Severus Snape, and this is me, Harry Potter, talking. I know that you say I am under this potion, but it does not affect my mind, you said as much earlier. I asked you that question and expected…I am not sure what, but it surely wasn't what I got."

Harry had said enough; he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the man whose lap he was currently sitting in, and lowered his face to meet that of his, hopefully, soon to be, lover. Staring into the black depths of Severus' eyes, Harry swept down and initiated a kiss, one that gradually deepened until the two were moaning and practically lying on the couch, Harry on top of Severus.

Harry began to run his hands over Severus' robes and was trying to unfasten the damnable contraptions that held the man's outer robes fastened together. 

Severus' breath hitched; he couldn't do this, they couldn't do this…but he wanted Harry, and knew Harry wanted him. _Help me Merlin!_

Harry lowered his head and began trailing kisses of fire down Severus' neck, stopping to leave a love bite, which caused Severus to gasp. But when Harry thrust his hips forward, rubbing their erections together, he knew he had to stop it now; or else he wouldn't be able to. "Harry…"

"Yes, Severus?" Harry asked, lips to his ear, making him shiver.

"We have to stop, now-" Severus was cut off by Harry's tongue, and he moaned softly. This was not working. And then, through his passion filled brain, he remembered that Harry would do anything he told him. Why hadn't he remembered that before? "Harry, stop!"

Harry rose up and looked at him. "What's wrong, Severus?"

Severus was trying to catch his breath enough to talk. "We can't do this, not right now. I just… wouldn't feel right about it, Harry. Do you understand?"

Harry was still looking intently at Severus, but slowly nodded his head. "The potion. You feel like your taking advantage of me, even though you're not." Severus nodded, and Harry, thankfully, climbed off of him and sat next to him.

"It isn't that I don't want to Harry, believe me, I do; but I just don't feel comfortable doing it while you're under the influence of the potion."

"Don't worry, Severus, I understand," Harry said smiling, placing his hand on Severus' thigh.

"Harry," Severus said, looking at the offending hand, "That isn't helping." Harry chuckled and removed his hand.

"I think I'll go take a shower," Severus said standing up, "A _cold_ shower."

Harry snickered. "I could join you…."

"No! Don't you know the point of a cold shower?"

"Well, if you let me come with you it wouldn't have to be cold…" Severus turned and walked into the bathroom muttering something about Harry being the death of him.

After Severus returned from his shower, he found Harry still sitting on the couch. "We should get into bed, Harry, it's getting late."

"Okay, do you have an extra blanket?"

"Nonsense, you don't have to sleep on the couch. My bed is large enough for both of us… if you behave."

Harry stood and kissed Severus on the cheek before walking to the bedroom, "No promises."

Severus sighed and shook his head, then joined Harry in his room. Already in his boxers, Severus slid under the covers with a tired sigh. It had been a hell of a day; that was for sure.

Harry was standing at the foot of the bed, a mischievous grin on his face; Severus knew he was in trouble and sure enough, he was.

Harry began slowly unclasping his robes, and let them slip off his shoulders and puddle on the floor. He then began pulling his shirt over his head; revealing a tanned muscled chest.

Severus shifted a bit in the bed, and tried to look away, but his eyes seemed to be magnetically drawn to the young man.

Harry unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans; sliding them excruciatingly slowly down his slim hips; revealing a pair of red silken boxers. He gently kicked them off, and began a sultry walk over to his side of the bed.

Severus shifted again; _damn_

Harry climbed under the covers and scooted over to Severus; laying one leg over his middle, and looking at him, snuggling close. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Of course," Severus said, extremely aware of the leg draped across him.

Harry smiled, and leaned down, capturing Severus' lips in the most amazing kiss in history. It was slow and sensual, their tongues entwining passionately, but not hungrily. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding him tight. After several minutes of this bliss, they broke apart, panting slightly.

Harry kissed the corner of Severus' mouth sweetly and laid his head on his chest. "Goodnight, Sev."

Severus smiled at the nickname, and kept an arm around Harry. "Goodnight, love." Harry rose up and grinned, giving him another quick kiss before falling asleep.

********

Severus awoke at nearly eight the following morning. He vaguely wondered why his arm was asleep, when he looked down and saw that he had an armful of sleeping Harry. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. He gently brushed the hair from his eyes, and kissed his cheek softly. Those wondrous green eyes fluttered open. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sev," he said yawning and stretching.

"Get up and get dressed; we're having breakfast in the Great Hall this morning. The effects of the potion should be weak enough that you won't immensely embarrass yourself. Just remember, no kissing me."

"Gotcha," he said, rolling out of the bed and putting his clothes on.

Once both were ready, they headed off for the Great Hall.

"You're going to sit at the staff table with me, Harry, I'm not taking any chances."

"But won't the students be curious?"

"The Headmaster told them all of your condition; everything will be fine." Harry nodded and they went through the tall doors and up to the head table. Severus conjured another chair and sat it beside his.

Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him, but didn't look up from his plate.

"Good morning, Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Sir, and yourself?"

The Headmaster smiled, "Excellent."

Harry smiled in return and began to fill his plate, while Severus and Dumbledore carried on a conversation about how much longer the potion should last.

"So, you think it should wear off around four?"

"Yes, it should. Maybe a little before, maybe a little-" Severus cut off abruptly.

"Severus?" Albus asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, sorry, yes, maybe a little after." He turned to glare at Harry, who had his hand resting on his upper thigh, rubbing in small circles with his thumb. Harry looked innocently back, before returning to his breakfast. Luckily, Severus' lap was covered by the elegant tablecloth, and nobody could see what was going on underneath.

Albus was still looking curiously at Severus, but went on with the conversation. Meanwhile, Harry's hand was getting dangerously close to….

Severus' hand slipped and knocked over his goblet, earning him funny looks and giggles from the students and staff.

"Severus, my boy, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Albus, I'm fine," he ground out, turning to whisper to Harry, "Stop!"

Harry sighed and removed his hand, turning to finish his food, a slight smile on his lips. Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair, glaring murderously at all the students, and teachers, staring at him.

After finishing his breakfast, Harry chanced a glance at Severus, who was again conversing with the Headmaster. Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Hermione talking; they looked happy and as if they were enjoying themselves. Harry wished he could enjoy himself. No matter what Severus had said, he had a feeling that even when the potion wore off, the man would make some excuse for them not to be close. Circumstances had just presented the two of them with a reason to be in close proximity to one another for the past sixteen hours, but once he was no longer under the Imperious, there would no longer be any reason for him to remain in Severus' chambers.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard someone speaking his name. Looking to his right, he noticed Professor Flitwick looking at him strangely.

"What has you looking so morose today, Mister Potter?"

Harry could feel himself beginning to speak, but he was fighting against the Imperious, and willing himself to not say anything. If he spoke, then the truth would come out that he was upset about the probability of he and Severus not being able to advance their relationship. Even as he wanted to say something, his mind kept repeating over and over, do not say anything, do not say anything. 

"Mister Potter, are you alright?"

"**NO**!" Harry stood up and left the Great Hall as quickly as he could, closely followed by Severus, who caught up with the Gryffindor and made the visibly upset wizard tell him what was wrong. Harry explained that he had been asked a direct question that would have resulted in an answer that included Severus' name, but fortunately, he had been able to fight it off. But that it was too much for him and when he was asked if he was okay, Harry wanted to say everything that was upsetting him, but knew he could not so he knew his only other choice was to leave.

"I apologize, Harry. It probably wasn't the best idea to bring you up here to eat. We should return to my chambers until we are sure you are no longer under the effects of the potion."

Immediately upon entering Severus' chambers, Harry threw himself on the couch, stretched out and closed his eyes.

Walking over to the now lying down wizard, Severus removed the magazine Harry was looking at. "Oh no you don't; just because you have to remain with me does not mean I am going to allow you to do nothing all day. I thought we would use this time for me to help you in Potions. Why don't you do as well in my class as you do in your others?" Harry glared at the older wizard. 

"Maybe it is because I have a snarky Bastard for a teacher." 

Harry was as serious as he could be and Severus knew it. He was still under the effects of the Imperious, after all. 

Although he was a renowned Potions Master, Severus knew he was not good at teaching a classroom full of students; he had only taken the job as a cover for his spying for Dumbledore. But hearing Harry voicing his opinion out loud made it all the more real, and all the more, hurtful. Severus went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. _Bugger all. _Harry went over to the door and knocked. Receiving no answer, he tried opening it but of course, it was locked.

"Severus, you asked me a question, I have no control over what I say, I'm-"

The door opened suddenly. "…You're what, are you sorry you told me how you really feel, or are you sorry you feel that way, or are you just sorry I heard you saying how you feel?"

Harry had to keep himself from becoming any more upset than he already was. No matter the fact that he had no control over what he said when asked a question, he had hurt Severus' feelings. "Look, Severus, I apologize; you know I would never have said that to you if not for this potion. But yes, the reason I do not and have never done well in your class is because you treat me like a piece of shite, and you have from that very first Potions Class. It is not my fault, who my father was, and it is not my fault that I am the fucking boy-who-lived. And I did not ask to be poisoned with the Imperious, which in turn makes me tell the truth, no matter what. I didn't ask for any of it, you know; I was just born. I have no control over my life, in fact I never have. You know, that is all I ask, for a little control, but everyone keeps taking it away from me, just as you did when you outed me last year, when ironically, I was forced to tell the truth. The only reason people give a rat's ass about me is because of who I am. 'Harry Potter, oh yeah, he's the one who is going to kill Voldemort.' What they don't realize is there is another part to that scenario that they are missing or don't know about, 'Or Voldemort will kill him'." 

Harry's face was flushed by this time and he felt his anger rising. He had so many emotions fighting to get out; he wanted Severus to see him as him, and not the boy-who-fucking-lived. And he wanted Severus to see him as someone whom he could see being in a relationship with.

He didn't know whether to be happy or mad about the situation in which he currently found himself. If it had not been for the Imperious, Harry would not have been able to spend as much time with Severus as he had, but then again, he would not have called said man a snarky bastard. Somehow, he felt that the hurt he had caused the older wizard had added more weight to his already heavily laden young shoulders, than the time spent with Severus had lessened it.

Harry turned around and walked back to the couch. It was only 9:30 and he had over six hours left until he could leave. Picking up the magazine he plopped down on the couch and began reading. He heard the door shutting again and shrugged his shoulders; there was not much else he could do.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry heard the door opening, and felt as Severus sat on the couch.

"Sit up; we need to talk."

Harry closed the magazine, sat up and turned to face Severus. "I'm listening."

"You're wrong about the control Harry. Even as there are many things you will never have control over, you do have control over your life as a whole, if you want to use it. You can say to hell with everything, run away and hope that you're never found, or you can stay here and face the future and whatever that holds. I find myself feeling as you do at least ten times a year, and Albus tells me what I am telling you, at least ten times a year. None of us asks to be born. I certainly did not ask to have parents, who, upon my birth, pledged me to the Dark Lord, but they did. You and I may not have control as we would like, over our lives, but who does have complete control? No one that I know of.

"I apologize for being so childish earlier; you are correct; you had to tell me what you did as it was the truth. I am quite aware of my teaching deficiencies, and always have been. However others may have thought, no one had ever mentioned that fact to my face before, at least not in such a blatant manner, and when you did, it really hit a nerve. No one likes their weaknesses being pointed out to them, especially by someone whom the recipient of those words cares a great deal about."

"Severus, I'm so sorry," Harry said, lightly stroking the other man's cheek, "Just for the record, I don't think you're a snarky bastard all of the time, mainly just in class. Although-" Harry was silenced by a finger pressed gently to his lips.

"Harry, stop while you're ahead," Severus said with a smile, causing Harry to do the same.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon bottling and labeling potions with Severus. And at around four-thirty that evening, they were still doing the same thing.

"How many more of these things do we have?" Harry asked, labeling the vial of pain potion that Severus had just handed him.

"Not many, Harry, but Poppy needs these tomorrow morning; she said she was running out. Hand me that ladle over there." 

"No, you get it, you're closer, my hands are cramping from these damned labels," Harry grumbled, massaging his hands.

Severus looked up at Harry. "What did you say?"

"I said," Harry reiterated, half annoyed, "Get it yourself-" Harry broke off, eyes widening. He had refused to do something that Severus told him to do! The potion was wearing off! He glanced at the clock, four-forty. When had it gotten so late?

Severus was watching Harry carefully; he had figured the potion would be wearing off around this time. He saw Harry's face redden drastically, and watched him place his head in his hands, muttering something that Severus couldn't understand.

"I can't believe I said that to Dumbledore…" Harry groaned, causing Severus to laugh. "Hey! It isn't funny at all! I'll never be able to look the man in his twinkling eyes again…"

"Harry, come here."

"No," Harry said, head still in his hands.

"Stand on one leg," Severus commanded.

"Severus, you're being ridiculous! Can't you see I am having a crisis here?" Harry said, glaring up at the older wizard.

Severus smiled, walking over and lifting Harry's head to look into his eyes. "I have been having a crisis since you were hit with that wretched dart, you little tease," Severus growled, capturing Harry's lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry moaned as Severus' tongue slid across his bottom lip, and parted them allowing the warm inviting tongue to tangle with his own. "Sev… the potion…."

"To Hell with the potion," Severus said, picking Harry up and carrying him into his bedchambers, and placing him on the bed, climbing on top of him.

Harry smiled up at him, looking like pure perfection in Severus' eyes. "Did I really make it that hard on you?"

"You have no idea," Severus said, kissing Harry's neck.

"You could give me one," Harry purred.

Many heated kisses later, and clothing having been removed, Harry was a writhing mess beneath Severus, begging incoherently, although for what, he wasn't entirely sure. "Please, Sev…"

Severus was sliding his very talented hands down Harry's sides slowly, and whispering in his ear, "Is this your first time?"

Harry nodded his head.

Severus pulled back a little to look in Harry's eyes. "Harry… are you sure you want me to be your first? I mean-"

"Severus, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else," Harry said, bringing Severus down for a crushing kiss. "Please…"

Severus didn't argue, and Harry was glad. The pleasure he was experiencing was to a multitude that he didn't even know existed, but he knew it did now; he knew this would be an experience he would not ever forget. His first time and it was with Severus, and it was perfect. Severs was gentle with every touch, every stroke, and every thrust. 

It was when they were snuggled up together, holding each other tightly that Harry realized just how much he loved this wonderful man. And he wanted to tell the world, tell everyone that he was in love with Severus Snape. But he knew he couldn't. Severus was a very private person, and probably wouldn't want his personal life flouted all about the castle, even if their relationship wasn't forbidden. Harry was seventeen, of age in the wizarding world, that meant no one could do anything about them being together, and he wanted everyone to know that Severus was his. A little talk with his lover seemed to be in order; but it could wait until morning. Harry was entirely too tired and sated to say anything tonight.

He snuggled closer to Severus, and gave in to the peaceful sleep that was hanging above him.

"I love you, Harry," Severus whispered to the sleeping figure curled up next to him. And he wanted everyone to know, to tell the whole world. But he knew that Harry would never want that. He had enough problems with the reporters and being in the public eye as it was and he definitely wouldn't want everyone to know his lover was Severus Snape, snarky Potions Master and ex-Death Eater. Who would? And besides, Albus would probably kill him if he found out he had deflowered the 'Golden Boy.' No, it was probably best that their relationship remain private.

Harry opened his eyes early the following morning and smiled. There couldn't be a greater feeling in the world than waking up in Severus' arms. He kissed his lover gently on the lips, waking him up.

"Mmm… good morning, love," Severus mumbled, kissing Harry again.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "Very good morning."

Severus could see that Harry had something on his mind, and was thinking about it seriously. "Harry, is something wrong?" Severus asked, cursing the panicky feeling he had, and the thoughts that flooded his mind, like Harry regretting what happened between them last night.

"No, it is just, well, about our… relationship. I just, I want everyone-" Harry was cut off when Severus hissed in pain. The hiss soon turned to moaning, and his face held a look of pure agony. "Severus! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Voldemort," Severus ground out between clenched teeth, holding his forearm tightly.

****

~ Nymphadora Tonks1 and sev1970 ~


	11. Talisman

****

Thanks so** much **everyone** for **reviewing **chapter **ten **of **TATL **– we **had** such **fun** writing **it** and **cannot** wait **to** see **how **the **remainder** of **the** fic **turns** out! Sev1970 **and** Nymphadora Tonks1**

Luna Aelf Writer ~ Mikee ~ Kati ~ Saavik13 ~ menecarkawan ~ Anarane Anwamane ~ Cha-Cha Chica (Thanks Neat - I saw that typo after we posted it and laughed – it does sound cute for our Sev! Thanks for the compliments. We are excited that it worked out for us to write their "coming together as one, scene" – LOL) ~ **Jaded Angel8** (We like to keep busy!) ~ **Lisa13 ~ MissCrystalix ~ Jvanilly** (All of the authors thank you for putting this story on your faves list.) ~ **Lady Lynn** (Chronic Literature – that sounds fitting; first time I heard of Round Robin, I was like…huh? – LOL) **~ lutheyl** (Yes, Lee did an awesome job with chapter nine!!!) ~ **pistaccio pudding **(and what we wrote was very tame; what we wanted to write would have gotten us kicked off of ff.net!) ~ **Fuzzy-Bumpkins** (Hi Jenny – I would think probably there will be more Harry/Sev goodness but that is up to the remaining authors. You already have begun a new fic, but I will answer your question anyway – YES – you should write another fic – I am already hooked on it and it just started!!! Hope you are all over the flu now.) ~ **Calani ~ ronslilprincess** (Wow – that is awesome that this fic is what turned you on to Harry/Sev; that makes us so happy!!!!) ~ **sherdelune** (Lee gave us awesome material to work with!) ~ **LeeLeePotter** (Yes, Harry telling Sev the truth…loved writing that!) ~ **Corgi1** ~ DaughterofDeath ~ **AmandaMarsters **(This is a RR so it is up to each individual to write a chapter of what they think should happen. But, this fic is winding down so I would venture a guess and say, NO this will not be M-PREG!)

****

Disclaimer: You all know how this goes by now, I'm sure. I don't own it.

Last Chapter:

Harry opened his eyes early the following morning and smiled. There couldn't be a greater feeling in the world than waking up in Severus' arms. He kissed his lover gently on the lips, waking him up.

"Mmm… good morning, love," Severus mumbled, kissing Harry again.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "Very good morning."

Severus could see that Harry had something on his mind, and was thinking about it seriously. "Harry, is something wrong?" Severus asked, cursing the panicky feeling he had, and the thoughts that flooded his mind, like Harry regretting what happened between them last night.

"No, it is just, well, about our… relationship. I just, I want everyone-" Harry was cut off when Severus hissed in pain. The hiss soon turned to moaning, and his face held a look of pure agony. "Severus! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Voldemort," Severus ground out between clenched teeth, holding his forearm tightly.

Taking Away the Loneliness

Chapter 11: Talisman

Harry bit his lip. This was so not how he had wanted his first morning waking up with Sev next to him to turn out. Dammit all! Why the hell did that snake-faced bastard have to pick now, of all times, to try and summons Severus; did he really expect the man to answer the call now that his cover had been blown twice?

Peering worriedly at Severus, who was currently curled up in a ball of agony, he asked urgently, "Severus! What do you need me to do?" When he didn't get a response, he reached down and shook the other man's shoulders, fear starting to gnaw at his insides. Perhaps this wasn't a summons, but a punishment?

Finally, after several long moments of Harry frantically shaking and calling him, Severus looked up. "Get the Headmaster, Harry. Hurry!" Harry leapt off the bed to do as the other man said. Throwing powder into the fireplace, he cried, "Dumbledore!" The old wizard's head appeared in the flames almost immediately, concern etched on his face.

"What is it, my child? What's wrong?" Harry quickly explained what had happened that morning, with the mark burning, and requested that the Headmaster come as soon as possible because Severus had asked for him. Immediately, Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the flames and into the living room. Harry jumped, startled, but didn't waste any time, leading the other wizard back towards the bedroom, where Severus was still curled up and shivering.

Without thinking about it, Harry climbed onto the bed and spooned behind Severus, holding him tightly and wishing he could take the pain away for him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily when he saw this, but didn't say anything about it. "What is wrong, Severus, my boy? Is he summoning you?"

Severus nodded and gasped out, "Yes, but it's also a punishment. The pain will continue to escalate until I go mad trying to ignore it, or else go to him and get myself killed." Harry shuddered, horrified at the implications that no matter what Severus did, he was in trouble. Staring anxiously up at Professor Dumbledore, he pleaded, "Isn't there a way to break the connection? Or to block it?"

Dumbledore just shook his head. "Unfortunately not, my child. Voldemort's Mark is intended to be used to summon his Death Eaters. If they could block it, then it would be useless." Harry nodded and bent down over Severus, tears falling silently down his face. There had to be something he could do. Anything. If someone would just tell him how to spare the man, he'd do whatever it took.

Without realizing what he was doing, he moved Severus' right hand from where it clutched his left forearm and laid his own forehead against the Dark Mark. Suddenly, a blinding pain shot through his head and he cried out. Dimly, he was aware of Severus calming beneath him and relaxing as the pain diminished, but Harry was being pulled into the Mark and could not find it in him to pull away. If it was helping his Sev, then he'd let the Mark pull him.

_When he regained his sight, he noticed that he was in a round circular room. There were no windows and the room had an earthy feel to it, suggesting that this stronghold might be underground. Death Eaters filled the room—it appeared to be a general assembly. On the far end of the room sat Voldemort, with a crouched form next to him. Harry felt his face twist in disgust—that sniveling rat Wormtail was holding his left arm out so that Voldemort could press upon his Mark, hurting Severus._

After another few minutes of this, Harry saw Voldemort's face twist in rage as he shoved Wormtail away from him, not caring that the weak-minded man tumbled down the stairs of the dais he was seated upon and lay in a crumpled heap at his feet. "It appears that our traitor has found a way to block some of the effects of my punishment. It is no matter, he will come soon, or he will die trying." There were a few muted chuckles around the room, but they were silenced when Voldemort glared at them.

"I have a mission for all of you, and for your children. My inner circle has failed me time and time again, and I do not tolerate failure. I seek a Talisman of great power. With it, I will truly become invincible. Not even that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore will be able to touch me." A soft rustling spread throughout the room as the mass of Death Eaters shifted nervously. They knew the penalty for failure, and were worried since even the Inner Circle—Voldemort's elite—could not find this Talisman.

"The others have managed to trace the Talisman to France, where they lost its trail. I want it found, and I want it done yesterday! Do I make myself clear?" The Death Eaters murmured their understanding and he dismissed them, leaving him with only his Inner Circle. As they assembled around him, he hissed, "You fools. Now I have been forced to entrust such an important mission to the weaker ones, to the peasantry. You have failed me once again. Crucio." Each of the Inner Circle was hit with the curse before Voldemort finally dismissed them. As they made their shaky way out of the room, Voldemort called out, "Oh, and Lucius?" When one of the Death Eaters looked back at him, he purred, "Do not forget that your son is due to be initiated within the month, on his eighteenth birthday."

Lucius Malfoy bowed, "Of course, my Lord. He will be here to accept the great honor you will bestow on him by allowing him to become one of your honored servants." Voldemort just smirked and hit Malfoy with the Cruciatus again before permitting him to leave the room. Done with the meeting, Voldemort beckoned to Wormtail and again grabbed his arm, calling to Severus.

Harry was furious. How dare he! How dare that evil, snake-faced, crimson-eyed, undead bastard try to hurt his lover. Not caring that what he was doing was foolish, he stepped out of the shadows where he had been standing, moving straight towards Voldemort. Unfortunately, his movement had attracted the Dark Lord's attention, and he stared at Harry in visible surprise. "Potter?!" Then he snarled, "How dare you? Trying to spy on me again? It won't work, Potter. I may no longer be able to access your mind, but I sure as hell can keep you out of mine."

This gave Harry a very vital piece of information. Voldemort no longer had access to him. Either his skills at Occulmency had improved without him knowing, or something else had blocked Voldemort from him, but he was blocked nonetheless.

Voldemort snarled in outrage and Harry felt himself being ripped from the room. Dammit, he wasn't done yet! Crying out, Harry sent a hex towards Wormtail, not sure if it would work or not in this dream-like world. Apparently it did, as Wormtail was torn from his Master's grip and sent sprawling again. With a last crow of triumph, Harry allowed himself to be pushed out of Voldemort's mind.

Harry groaned as he was snapped viciously back into himself. "Bloody hell. Does he always have to be so brutal?" he groaned. As he became more aware, he was aware of two voices trying to gain his attention, one filled with worried concern and one with light amusement. Apparently the Headmaster found his grousing entertaining. Rolling his eyes, he straightened up from where he was still bent over Severus' body.

Realizing what he had just done in front of the Headmaster, he flushed in embarrassment. But Dumbledore just chuckled, so he relaxed. Apparently the Headmaster wasn't going to tell them that they were forbidden to have a relationship, and for that he was thankful. Of course, he would have gone ahead with it regardless of whether or not the old wizard permitted it, but his disapproval would make it so much harder for him to convince Severus to continue the relationship.

"Did you find out anything of interest, my child?" he asked gently, coaxing Harry to look back up at him. Harry nodded and told him that Voldemort now had all of his Death Eaters hunting for the elusive Talisman, and that he had as good as admitted that he could no longer access Harry's mind. 

That puzzled both Dumbledore and Severus and before he knew what was happening, Severus had pointed his wand at him and whispered, "Legilimens," trying to probe his mind. Almost as if by instinct, Harry threw up a wall that Severus could not break down.

A few minutes later, Severus ended the spell and lowered his wand, staring at Harry in surprise. "How in the world did you manage that, Potter?" 

Harry winced at Severus' use of his last name and shook his head. "I'm really not sure, Sir. I just did it instinctively, without thinking about it." Severus just nodded, still looking shocked.

Dumbledore shifted slightly, drawing their attention back to him. "Harry, what else happened?" When Harry just looked at him blankly, he clarified, "While you were unconscious, you cried out a simple low-level hex. I was wondering what you did." Harry just blinked until realization hit him. He explained how Voldemort had been using Wormtail's Mark to call Severus and that he had simply needed to separate the two.

When he was done, the old wizard nodded and smiled widely at them both, his eyes twinkling madly. "I take it that you two have 'resolved' your issues?" he asked. Both Severus and Harry flushed. Harry dropped his head into his hands and murmured an apology to the Headmaster. "Whatever for, my dear boy?" asked the old man genially, and Harry just glared at him, knowing that the conniving old coot knew exactly what he was talking about. Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled brighter as he excused himself to leave the room. 

Looking back at the two wizards who had both just been through excruciating pain via the Dark Lord, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You two need to get your rest; I will find someone to take your classes Severus, and Harry you are dismissed from attending classes today." 

After they were sure he was gone, Severus turned onto his back, pulling Harry down on top of him and giving him a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, he smiled and whispered, "Thank you, love." 

Harry blushed and looked down, but Severus could tell that he was pleased as he whispered, "You're welcome, Sev," before meeting his lips for another kiss. This one was not gentle or chaste, but burning and filled with passion, and Harry moaned appreciatively. "I could get used to waking up like this, you know," he murmured as he kissed his way down Severus' cheek and jaw before moving on to his neck, where he paused to suckle and nip above the older man's pulse, earning an appreciative hiss of pleasure.

Grinning against Severus' skin, Harry continued to move downwards, planting wet open-mouthed kisses along his lover's bare skin, occasionally stopping to nibble or lick a spot before moving on. Their lovemaking that morning was slow and sweet and gentle, both men trying to reassure the other that everything would turn out all right in the end.

They cuddled up next to each other before drifting off to sleep. When they woke up, they had a lot of things to discuss, but right now they'd just enjoy finally being together and having someone to care for them. There would be plenty of time later to fret over the Talisman and what it was, as well as who had it, as well as researching a way to block the Mark so that Voldemort couldn't reach those who left him. At the moment, though, the unlikely pair just dozed, content to cuddle up with their loved one.

Author's Note: All right, people. I hope that this chapter worked well with the rest of the story, and I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know how I did, all right? Thanks!

~~Savage Damsel~~


	12. The New Mark

****

Thanks so much to all the reviewers for Chapter Eleven. I appreciate them.

~~goldenpaw, Jaded Angel8, MissCrystalix, LeeLeePotter, chibi, menecarkawan, c[R]ud[E]dly, Anarane Anwamane, DaughterofDeath, Corgi1, JVanilly, Calani, JadeDawn, mia snape, Cha-Cha Chica, Mikee, Luna Aelf Writer, Snape's easy mac

Jaded Angel8 – Sorry, I can't answer your questions. I have no idea who's next or what they're doing with this story. I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

chibi – Call me biased, but I have to agree. This story is coming together rather nicely.

mia snape – Sorry, can't answer those, either. Maybe the next person will.

Cha-Cha Chica – Why, thank you. Honestly, I have absolutely no idea what the Talisman is, what it does, or who has it. Oh, well. Guess I'll find out when everybody else does, hmm?

Thanks again everyone! Hope you enjoy chapter twelve!

Previously:

__

They cuddled up next to each other before drifting off to sleep. When they woke up, they had a lot of things to discuss, but right now they'd just enjoy finally being together and having someone to care for them. There would be plenty of time later to fret over the Talisman and what it was, as well as who had it, as well as researching a way to block the Mark so that Voldemort couldn't reach those who left him. At the moment, though, the unlikely pair just dozed, content to cuddle up with their loved one.

Taking Away the Loneliness

Chapter 12 - The New Mark

By Corgi

Harry woke slowly in the dimly lit dungeon room and couldn't suppress the smile that bloomed on his face as he felt Severus' arms tighten around him. Harry would love to remain in this position forever but a blurry glance at the clock on the nightstand seemed to say it was time for dinner. He had a lot to discuss with Severus this evening and a lot more to think about. His ability to affect Severus' mark set off an idea that he needed to think about before broaching the subject with the Headmaster. He felt Severus gently kissing the top of his head; he looked up and smiled at his lover. His lover, he really could get used to that. 

"Good Evening, Sev."

"Good Evening, Harry. How did you sleep?" Severus' smile took Harry's breath away.

"Fantastic! Did you get enough sleep? Voldemort was in a lousy mood earlier."

"I slept well enough. He didn't instigate any more tortures via the mark; thank you again for earlier."

"You're welcome, Sev. I just couldn't bear seeing you in pain and not being able to help."

"Before the Dark Lord interrupted with his tantrum, you seemed to want to talk about something. Do you still remember what it was?"

"Yes, I wanted to discuss our relationship. I love you so much that I just want to tell the world that you're part of my life, but I know that you're not one to bandy your private life all over the place. I wanted to know what you thought on the subject. How secret do you want to keep this?" Harry started a bit when Severus' chuckled. He started to feel a little put out by the man's reaction, but stopped when Severus' lips brushed against his.

"No need to be upset, love. I had those very same thoughts. I figured you wouldn't want our relationship to be widely known because of the press. They either praise you or try to have you committed as a mad man." Severus' heart skipped a beat when he saw how bright the younger wizard's eyes became with his response. "Perhaps we should keep everything under wraps until the school year is over and done with. Then we'll just let the world find out. Does that suit you?"

"I think that will do wonderfully." Harry leaned forward and captured Severus' mouth in a heated kiss that left both men panting.

"Are you hungry? I'll summon a house-elf and have dinner brought to us." Severus smiled as Harry's stomach answered for the boy. He could get quite accustomed to smiling and had the feeling that he'd be doing it often in the future. "I'll take that as a yes. Perhaps after we finish eating, you'll help me finish off the last few potions for Madame Pomfrey?" 

"Alright, I can do that, besides the Headmaster didn't say I had to return to Gryffindor tower tonight." Harry had a mischievous smirk on his face as he bounced out of the bed to get dressed.

"Too true, though he probably knew that you'd be here until he dragged you away personally." Harry snickered as he retreated into the bathroom, leaving Severus alone to get dressed.

Severus summoned a house-elf and requested dinner for two and by the time Harry came out a table along with two chairs and dinner were set out. Harry eagerly bounced up to the table and impatiently waited for Severus to be seated before tearing into the food. Severus just shook his head, chuckling under his breath. He remembered how teens always seemed to be hungry; at least he remembered the insane amounts of food he had managed to put away when no one was watching him. They ate in companionable silence; each lost in their own thoughts. Severus was concerned with keeping Harry safe and guarding his back against his students while Harry pondered the effect he had on Severus' mark and whether he had the chance to alter it.

They both returned to Severus' private lab and returned to the task of making and bottling the potions. Harry worked on one of the basic healing potions while Severus worked on a batch of Skele-Gro. Severus kept an eye on Harry's progress and noticed that he prepared all of his ingredients before starting the potion and laid them out according to when they should be added. He watched, as the young man carefully consulted the book he had been handed as a reference before starting the potion. Severus was impressed to see that his once thought inept student was doing the potion perfectly without any external prompting.

"Why did you set your ingredients up that way, Harry?" Severus asked when the younger wizard had finished and was setting his potion aside to cool.

"When I cook at the Dursley's that is how I set up. I guess that is maybe why I forget ingredients when in class. It seems to have worked this time because you haven't made any corrections or stopped me at all."

"Perhaps you should set up like this in class? There are extra supplies in the cabinet to the right of the student stores."

"You wouldn't mind if I did that?" Harry continued when Severus indicated that it was alright with him. "That would be great. Then I'll only have to worry about flying ingredients from the Slytherin side of the room."

"Flying ingredients?"

"Yes, flying ingredients. Some of the Slytherins throw things into any of the Gryffindor cauldrons. Unfortunately I'm the target of choice with Neville and Ron being a close second. Usually Malfoy instigates the rounds of target practice when your back is turned."

"Put a containment charm around your work area. I'll instruct Miss Granger to do one for Mister Longbottom. That's one thing I should have done years ago for him."

"True," Harry responded while cleaning up his work area. He checked his potion and found that it was cool enough to bottle. Harry slowly bottled and labeled the potion before turning to help Severus bottle the finished Skele-Gro.

A glance at the grandfather clock in Severus' sitting room showed that it was bedtime and both men headed for Severus' bedroom. They shed their clothes and left them in piles on the floor. Harry noticed a new set of clothes waiting on a chair in the room and snickered silently. 

Severus and Harry shared a passionate kiss, but that lead to nothing more than cuddling; both were too tired for the more physical display of their affection and quickly succumbed to slumber.

Harry was barely asleep for ten minutes before a searing pain erupted along his scar and his consciousness was pulled towards Voldemort.

__

Three young men knelt on the floor before him, each pledging themselves to his service. All three were willing to kill and torture as he commanded and he smiled a wicked grin. All three were Slytherins and all three would make their deceased parents proud.

"Extend your left arms." At the hissed order all three pulled up the sleeves of their robes and held the bare left arms out to their Lord.

Harry realized as he watched through Voldemort's eyes that this was an initiation. He paid careful attention to the spells Voldemort used to conjure the dark marks on his newest followers in hopes that they would be useful in removing Severus'. Harry carefully noted each of the spells and was surprised that the fourth and final one was in Parseltongue. Harry listened carefully as the procedure was repeated twice more and he was sure that he could repeat them when he woke.

"Now be gone until I summon you!" Voldemort dismissed the three new recruits and with a thin finger summoned one of the Death Eaters lining the walls of his current throne room. "Do you have the reports from those I assigned to find my talisman?"

"Yes, my Lord." The Death Eater trembled in front of Voldemort. Harry didn't recognize the voice of the masked man cowering at Voldemort's feet.

"Well?"

"They still haven't found the talisman. They did find out that the home of the wizard who brought it to France was robbed by a muggle. There is a constable report on file there, but the wizard couldn't identify his attacker. Our brothers and sisters are searching through the muggle pawnshops looking for the talisman as we speak, Master."

"Crucio!" Voldemort was furious and Harry tried to take advantage of that and poked at the creature's memories looking for an image of the talisman in his mind. Voldemort noticed his probing and tried to force him out, but not before Harry met with success. A picture of a silver serpent with jet eyes formed, giving Harry and the others something to go on for their own search for the talisman.

After waking up from the vision, Harry carefully slid out of Severus' arms and stole into the sitting room to Severus' desk. By the light of the dying fire, Harry sketched the talisman to show the Headmaster in the morning. His movements were not as stealth as he thought because Severus wandered into the room, having awakened when his bed-partner had exited the bed and walked out of the room.

"Why are you up, Harry?" Severus asked, concern audible in his tone.

"I had another vision and I got a picture of the talisman Voldemort is looking for. I'm sketching it while it's fresh in my mind."

"Did they have anymore information about its location?" Severus asked, animated by the revelation.

"According to the report, one of the groups of outer circle members sent, the talisman was stolen from the wizard that bought it. He was mugged by a muggle and they're looking through the pawn shops hoping to find it."

"I'll wake the Headmaster. He needs to hear this now and get the Order to start searching for it."

Severus threw some floo powder into the fireplace calling out the Headmaster's name. Dumbledore must have been awake because he answered immediately. Severus quickly relayed the information Harry had gathered. Once finished, he handed the sketch Harry had drawn to the Headmaster through the fire. 

"Well done, Harry. This will be most valuable; please see me after breakfast, I would like to go over this information again. Goodnight, gentlemen; try and get some sleep." The last was said with madly twinkling eyes and then the Headmaster was gone with a pop.

"You heard the man, Harry, back to bed."

Both men returned to the bed and slept peacefully until morning. Severus woke first and gently shook his lover awake. When Harry opened his eyes and saw Severus, his smile was so warm and loving that it could have melted the Dark Lords frozen heart. Neither of them wanted to get out of bed and face the world, but duty called. Severus had a staff meeting before breakfast and Harry had a meeting with the Headmaster after. The two slowly slipped out of bed and took separate showers. They each went their own way after leaving the dungeons. Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his books for the day and his invisibility cloak. He didn't know if he would need it later, but thought he should hang on to it, especially if the Headmaster didn't give him permission to enter the restricted section. 

As soon as he entered the common room he was cornered by Hermione and Ron, who both bombarded him with questions; Harry did his best to answer them without giving away information he wasn't supposed to. He did mention the visions he had during the day and his meeting after breakfast. Hermione promised to help him with the class work he had missed and silently swore she was going to interrogate him later. Breakfast went much too slowly for Harry and he shifted constantly in his seat waiting for Professor Dumbledore to leave for his office. Harry didn't taste anything he ate due to his nervousness. He didn't know if the Headmaster would approve of his desire to remove Severus' mark. Finally the Headmaster left his seat at the table with a genial goodbye to those seated nearest them. As he rose he caught Harry's eye and gave a slight nod. As soon as he left the Great Hall Harry got up and followed the path the other man had just taken; Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him beside the gargoyle. Harry sat in the offered chair once in the Headmaster's office and immediately launched into a detailed account of the meeting.

"Professor, during that meeting he was marking three new people and I memorized the incantations he was using, including one in parseltongue; I want to research these spells."

"Why would you want to do that, Harry?" The Headmaster asked his blue eyes twinkling full force.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Harry joked back with a twinkle in his own eyes before becoming serious again. "I was able to block Severus off from his mark and I think I can either remove it or sever the connection to Voldemort."

"Of course, you want my permission to peruse the Restricted Section for the books on Oath Marks and Bindings, though I'm sure you're prepared to do it anyway." The knowing look on the old wizard's face made Harry snicker.

"Yes, Sir. I want to at least prove myself wrong before mentioning anything to Professor Snape."

"You'll report your findings to me once you're done with your research. Here's a note with the volumes you'll need for Madame Pince. Good luck, Harry."

"Thanks Professor."

Classes went slowly for Harry and his mind wandered to the facts he wanted to research and what he thought the spells might entail. Voldemort didn't seem to have any specific rituals for the binding and marking, but Harry was afraid that they might need one to reverse the mark. For the first time since he started at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't wait to get to the library.

Finally his classes were over and Harry shook off his friends and headed quickly to the library. Harry spent every extra moment he had that week researching the spells and trying to find a way to undo them, with exception of some stolen moments to spend time with Severus in the potions lab. He exhausted the schools reading material and thankfully found something that would work. It wasn't ideal but he was able to find something that would make it more palatable to Severus. He informed the headmaster and arranged a meeting with him and Severus for after dinner on Sunday night.

After dinner he made excuses to his friends and headed up to the Headmaster's office. He took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves and opened the door. He saw not only Severus, but his Head of House. 

"Harry, have a seat and explain what you told me earlier to Professors Snape and McGonagall."

"Well I guess I should start from the time I was hit by the dart containing the Imperious potion since Professor McGonagall is probably unaware of what happened with that. After the potion wore off, Voldemort summoned Professor Snape, and the pain increased until it was beyond the his ability to ignore it. Somehow, I was able to block the link between the Professor Snape and Voldemort so his pain would stop. That got me to thinking there might be a way for me to remove the mark on the professor's arm. Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to search through the Restricted Section to find out if I could. I can't remove it completely but I can alter it. The major drawback is that the new mark still needs to be bound to someone and that person, would be me."

"Why is it you can affect the mark when the Headmaster can't, Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, worry etching her features. She knew how much was riding on keeping her charge safe.

"Voldemort marked me as his equal, therefore giving me the ability to affect his followers." Harry looked over to Severus and saw the man wavering between exploding in anger and serious contemplation. Harry quickly pulled out the last book he had read and opened it to the page marked off and handed it to Severus. "I also found this."

"What would my part be in this?" Professor McGonagall asked, waiting for her colleague to read what Harry gave him.

"You and Professor Dumbledore are going to ground and protect us from outside influences."

"Please tell me why we would need a potion to allow someone to speak parseltongue when you already speak it?" Severus had a confused look as he read the pages a second time.

"There were four spells used by Voldemort to mark his followers, the fourth and final one was in Parseltongue. I didn't think that being bound to me on an unequal basis would go over too well with you; I'm offering to be bound to you in return."

"Minerva, let's leave these two to talk in private," Professor Dumbledore said as he led his Deputy out of his office.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing, Harry?" Severus questioned the moment he couldn't hear his colleague's footsteps. "Are you insane binding yourself to me for the rest of your life?"

"I'm not insane and I know very well what I'm doing!" Harry fumed at his lover. "I love you and I won't be able to concentrate on what I have to do if I'm worried about you. I can't leave my classes because that bastard decides to torture you during lessons. I won't allow him to continue torturing you when my bonding with you could alleviate all of that."

Severus stared in stunned disbelief. He didn't understand why Harry would choose this. Hell, he still didn't know why the boy wanted to be with him in the first place. If Severus was honest with himself, this was the fairest and best deal anyone had ever offered him. He was amazed that despite how insular he was Harry understood him better than most, with the exception of Albus. He gave his love a nod and smile indicating his acceptance; he just hoped that Harry wouldn't have reason to regret any of this.

"Have you decided what to replace the Dark Lord's mark with?" Severus asked. Harry handed him a sketch; the drawing was of a gold lion and a silver snake, each having the tail of the other in its mouth. The appropriateness did not escape Severus' attention.

"Is this alright with you?" Harry asked with a shy smile.

"Yes it is. Let's go find the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall and get this show on the road. I think it's safe to say to say you'll be missing some more classes."

"I'm sure Hermione will make sure I catch up while pumping me for information." Harry had a fond smile on his face when he talked about Hermione.

"Ah, Severus, Harry, I see you've finished your discussion. What's your verdict Severus?"

"I've agreed Headmaster to the binding. After all I don't want to risk being hexed by Mister Potter again." Severus snickered at Minerva's shocked expression. "Minerva, you'll have to ask Mister Potter after this mess is dealt with."

"I take it you wish to start immediately, Severus?"

"Yes, the sooner the better. The Parseltongue potion only takes an hour and that is about how long it should take for you and Minerva to set up the protection boundaries."

"How about you, Harry? Do you require anything?" 

"I've got everything I need and I've memorized the spells already. I wrote out a copy for Professor Snape to memorize as well; the only one he won't be able to memorize is the Parseltongue spell, he'll have to read that one during the casting."

"So you'll remove Professor Snape's mark and bind him to you, and then he'll mark and bind you to him?" Asked Professor McGonagall, more to keep the procedure ordered in her head and hide her nervousness.

"Actually Professor Snape is going to bind and mark me first. That way I'll have him as back up when Voldemort attempts to stop me from severing the link between them."

"Mister Potter, you'll help me in the lab, that way you won't be underfoot."

Harry rolled his eyes but entered Severus' lab and started gathering the equipment they would need. The next hour was spent brewing and spell casting. Harry and Severus did their best to hide their nervousness and both prayed to whatever deity would listen, for nothing to go wrong. 

Time passed and it was time to begin. Severus drank the potion and both wizards sat in the circle Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had spelled in the center of the room. Once they were inside, walls of magic surrounded them. Beyond the walls, the two could see the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress walking around the boundaries, chanting. Severus took a deep breath and drew his wand. He steadily chanted the first three spells in Latin and then picked up the paper with the Parseltongue spell. Harry's arm burned and liquid fire shot along his nerves as he pledged his loyalty to Severus. Slowly Severus worked his way through the serpent language. Finally his part was finished and the pain in Harry's arm, suddenly stopped. The arm still throbbed from the spell but the silver snake and golden lion shone brightly on his inner forearm. 

Now Harry began the spell casting; he had one extra spell that had to be done in Parseltongue; it would sever the bond between Severus and Voldemort allowing Harry to establish one between he and Severus. The first three spells went quickly and as he swung into the Parseltongue portion, he felt resistance. Voldemort suddenly became aware of someone tampering with the bond and fought to keep the bond too himself. Harry felt an influx of energy from Severus as he fought Voldemort off. Harry then felt something a kin to a tear as Voldemort's hold on the bond broke; Harry quickly completed the spell. Just as he had finished the spell, his wand dropped to the ground as a searing pain in his scar caused him to moan in pain. He didn't hear any of the calls from his professors as he fought for consciousness. 

__

The pain cleared away and Harry found himself once more in Voldemort's lair,but unlike before, now he was outside of the serpentine man's head. Two of the outer circle members knelt at Voldemort's feet and one held a box out to the snake-faced bastard, but Voldemort wasn't paying any attention to his followers; he was ranting and raving and throwing bits and pieces all around.

"How dare they tamper with what is mine! They will pay! I'll get Dumbledore for this!"

Harry was surprised at the rant._ So, Voldemort didn't know exactly who had pried Severus' bond away. _ He turned his attention back to Voldemort.

The corpse white -being took the box from the out stretched hand in front of him and opened it. He pulled out a silver serpent with jet eyes and began laughing hysterically. The snake looked like a living creature in his hand. Harry could see a leather thong wrapped just behind the snake's head. Voldemort placed the pendent back in its box and placed it on the arm of this throne. 

"You've done well! You shall be rewarded. Welcome to the inner circle my faithful; you may go." Voldemort watched as the two successful Death Eaters bowed their way out of his presence. "Wormtail give me your arm! I will regain my hold on Snape."

Harry stepped out of the shadows distracting Voldemort from his task. 

"I think not; Severus is mine now," Harry stated with a sneer.

"Impossible. You're not strong enough to break an oath bond."

"I didn't have to be. You marked me as your equal, therefore I can take away any of your Death Eaters that wish to change allegiance." Harry noticed Wormtail perking up at that bit of information_. The rat-like man looked at Harry then the box on Voldemort's throne. The man gave a quick look around the room and noticed that Nagini's attention was also focused on Harry. _

Slowly Wormtail slid to the throne and opened the box. He slipped the talisman out of the box and looked up at Harry with a pleading expression. He then put the leather thong in his mouth and shifted into his animagus form. Voldemort's sputtering rage drowned out the soft popping sound that accompanied the change. The rat went into the shadows and skirted the wall of the room. His luck ran out when Nagini noticed him leaving. As the snake gave chase, Wormtail ran for his life with the talisman firmly grasped in his rodent jaws. Harry quickly shouted a cutting curse at the huge snake. Harry's aim was spot on as the curse hit the snake in the head, instantly killing it. Voldemort flew into a rage and Harry quickly fled back into his own mind, making sure the barriers keeping Voldemort out, were up.

Harry's eyes opened and he found himself on the floor of Severus' quarters with a view of three faces staring worriedly at him. Harry gave a sheepish grin and slowly sat up.

"Voldemort's a bit upset at losing the professor."

"That seems to be an understatement, Harry," Dumbledore said with a twinkle and a smile.

"Well that's not all; Voldemort had the talisman." Worried frowns followed that statement until Severus noted the wording.

"What do you mean by had?" Severus asked.

"Pettigrew stole it. We'll have to keep an eye out for him; he should be here soon."

This newest revelation was met with stunned silence as the four wondered what this latest twist could mean for them.

~ Corgi ~ 


	13. Only For Emergencies!

****

Thank you to everyone who reviewed: menecarkawan ~ Lisa13 ~ Saavik13 ~ Demon-Rose ~ the-magic-is-in-you ~ ShaeLynn ~ JadeDawn ~ Siderius Cimmerii ~ goldenpaw ~ sweetygirl420 ~ Bammers ~ Anarane Anwamane ~ c[R]ud[E]dly ~ Jaded Angel8 ~ Jvanilly 

~^*~^*~^*~Last Chapter-

__

Harry's eyes opened and he found himself on the floor of Severus' quarters with a view of three faces staring worriedly at him. Harry gave a sheepish grin and slowly sat up.

"Voldemort's a bit upset at losing the professor."

"That seems to be an understatement, Harry," Dumbledore said with a twinkle and a smile.

"Well that's not all; Voldemort had the talisman." Worried frowns followed that statement until Severus noted the wording.

"What do you mean by had?" Severus asked.

"Pettigrew stole it. We'll have to keep an eye out for him; he should be here soon."

This newest revelation was met with stunned silence as the four wondered what this latest twist could mean for them.

~^*~^*~^***Chapter 13- Only for Emergencies!**

Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall left for the Headmaster's office to discuss some important matters while Harry and Severus remained behind, both lying on the couch in his chambers, relaxing.

"Sev, what do you think is going to happen now? Now that Pettigrew has stolen the talisman?"

"I have no idea, Harry, what happens will happen." At that Harry frowned.

"You sound like Professor Dumbledore, Sev." Severus chuckled lightly.

Harry heard the bell ring for classes to get out; he stood up from the couch, and stretched. Severus looked at him, "Where are you going?"

"To find Ron, and Hermione before they come looking for me. Call for me if Wormtail shows up, okay?"

"Call for you? And just how do I do that?"

"Just press your finger lightly on the mark, like this." As Harry put his finger on his own mark Severus felt a tiny tingling, almost like he was being tickled, but it didn't hurt at all.

"Well I certainly like this better then a burning sensation ripping through my arm." Harry smiled then leaned down and kissed Severus quickly on the lips before leaving the chambers where he had spent the last few days, blissfully happy.

Harry then made his way to the Gryffindor common room, where sure enough, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. 

"Harry, mate! Where the bloody hell have you been?" Hermione scowled at Ron's use of words.

"Yes, Harry, where have you been?" 

Just as Harry was about to answer he saw Ron's eyes getting big. "Where did you get that, Harry? Or should I say when!" Ron pointed to the serpent and lion on Harry's forearm. 

"Come on, I need to tell you both something, but you mustn't tell anyone, and we can't talk here." Hermione looked concerned, and Ron looked curious. The three walked down the halls until Harry found an area that was secluded enough to his liking. Harry sat down on one of the tabletops, Ron and Hermione following suit. 

"Well, what is it, Harry? You dragged us all the way down here, spit it out." 

"Relax Ron, I'm going to tell you what I can." Harry took a deep breath. "First off, I would like to ask you again not to say a word of this to anyone else. Understood?" Ron, and Hermione both nodded. "Well, Hermione, thanks first off, I am very happy now, with, with, the uhhh…" Harry stuttered, then very quietly finished, "_with Severus."_

"Who Harry? I didn't hear what you said."

"Isaidwithmynewloverseverus."

"Harry, honestly! Just tell him!"

"I'm with Severus. Okay, happy now?"

Ron's mouth opened wide. "Severus? As in the greasy git Snape, hated by all Gryffindor's? _That_ Snape?"

"Yes, Ron - that Snape, and he isn't a greasy git, his hair isn't greasy at all, it just looks like that because it's so silky and soft." Ron looked like he was about to throw up. 

"Oh Ron, stop being so childish; there really is nothing wrong with Snape, and besides, if he makes Harry happy, why bother?"

"Thank you Hermione."

"Well…do you really like him Harry?"

"Yes, Ron, I couldn't ask for a better bonding mate. Which brings me to my other bit of news, this serpent and lion on my arm; it represents Severus' and my bonding. I'm not sure if I can really tell you the rest of the information though; I should ask Professor Dumbledore first. You guys are okay with everything I have said, aren't you?" Harry looked hopeful, he really wanted his friends to accept everything.

"Yes, of course, Harry."

"Ron?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Well, it's alright, if you ask me; just don't go giving me details on you and Snape."

"I wasn't planning on doing so anyway." All three smiled.

"I'm hungry; why don't we go snag a snack from the kitchens?"

"Sounds good." Harry then started laughing and clutching his forearm, Ron and Hermione looked concerned. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Sorry guys, it's Severus, Pettigrew must be here; I need to go. I'm really sorry guys, I'll take a rain check on that snack though!" Then Harry went off in the direction of the dungeons, still giggling madly from the effects of the mark.

Harry knocked on Severus' door to his rooms, and then he heard the familiar 'enter', and walked in.

"Hey Sev, so where's Pettigrew?"

"Oh, I don't know, could be anywhere, I just wanted to see you." Harry tried to glare but failed miserably when he saw the look Severus was giving him, the please-don't-be-mad-at-me look. 

"Sev, you shouldn't use it like that, it's meant for emergency's!"

"Well, my need for you is certainly pretty intense, but if you really don't want to be here…" Severus trailed off.

"You know that's not what I meant. I always want to be with you Sev, when are you going to learn that?" Harry walked over to him, whilst saying this, and lifted the older wizard's chin up, and gave him a loving kiss. The kiss soon turned more passionate, as Severus begged for entrance to Harry's mouth. Severus then pulled Harry onto his lap, as the kiss continued, only to pause briefly for breathing.

"Mmm…Sev…We shouldn't be do…OH MERLIN!" Harry cried out as he felt Severus' hand go down to the bulge in his pants.

"What shouldn't we be doing Harry?" Severus asked him with a smirk on his face.

"This… we shouldn't be doing this…oh Gods…." Harry moaned out. 

"And why is that?"

"Cause I hear someone knocking on the door," he said with gasping breaths.

"What?" Severus stopped and heard Harry's irregular breathing, and heard the gentle knocking on the door.

"What timing… If that's Pettigrew, screw the trial, lets just kill him." Harry laughed at this, and quickly spelled a charm to hide his erection, pulled himself together, and got off of Severus. 

"Later, alright Sev?" Harry said while smiling at him.

"Okay." He then walked over to the door, and there stood Albus Dumbledore, and a very nervous Peter Pettigrew.

~^*~^*~^*~^*End Chapter.

****

~ Crysta-Astra ~ 


	14. Levels of Control

****

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

Fuzzy-Bumpkins ~ Saavik13 ~ Luna_Kat04 ~ Dakagema ~ W.Kathy ~ insanechildfanfic ~ wanderingwolf ~ ankhangel88 ~ Ms Tom Riddle ~ Lady S ~ Jvanilly ~ BillJoeBob2 ~ curlytop ~ taligator ~ Jaded Angel8 ~ Kristen ~ dragonbrat ~ menecarkawan ~ Calani ~ Bammers ~ Anarane Anwamane ~ sweetygirl420 ~ c[R]ud[E]dly ~ Jedi Buttercup ~ LeeLeePotter

****

Previously **in 'Taking Away The Loneliness'**

__

"What shouldn't we be doing, Harry?" Severus asked him with a smirk on his face.

"This… we shouldn't be doing this…oh Gods…." Harry moaned out. 

"And why is that?"

"Cause I hear someone knocking on the door," he said with gasping breaths.

"What?" Severus stopped and heard Harry's irregular breathing, and heard the gentle knocking on the door.

"What timing… If that's Pettigrew, screw the trial, lets just kill him." Harry laughed at this, and quickly spelled a charm to hide his erection, pulled himself together, and got off of Severus. 

"Later, alright Sev?" Harry said while smiling at him.

"Okay." He then walked over to the door, and there stood Albus Dumbledore, and a very nervous Peter Pettigrew.

****************************

****

-Levels of Control-

"Ah, Harry," The Headmaster broke the silence, his eyes twinkling merrily as they always did. "Just the young man I was hoping to see."

The young Gryffindor smiled back at his mentor, and moved aside allowing the two men to enter into Severus' chambers. He was internally pleased by Pettigrew's obvious confusion; the rat animagus was clearly astounded by the fact that James Potter's son was spending his extra-curricular time in _Snivellus_' rooms. 

Shaking off the feelings of resentment that were beginning to grow from his pondering, Harry narrowed his gaze at his parents' betrayer. "Peter," he started, his tone emotionless. "I can't say I'm happy to see you again."

The forever-nervous man lowered his gaze in a guilt-ridden fashion, but didn't speak. Harry glanced at him in distaste, before turning back to the Headmaster. "Has he given you the Talisman yet, Sir?" He asked, frowning when the elderly wizard shook his head. 

"Not yet," Albus replied, "Mr. Pettigrew demanded that we speak with you first."

Moving to join the conversation, Severus didn't bother to hide his curiosity. "Indeed?" he queried, his head tilted to the side, observing the two-time traitor and then his young lover. "Whatever for? One would think that a person in his position would be grateful for whatever leeway, no matter how minimal, was offered him."

"He believes," Albus continued, that damned twinkle in his eyes infuriating the Potions Master and Harry to no end, "That young Mister Potter here will relieve him of his burden to Voldemort in exchange for the Talisman."

Severus swivelled around to eye his bonded. "And where, I wonder, would he get that idea from?"

Harry glowered in retaliation. "Sev," he sighed, "I told Voldemort that I had the power and will to take away the Dark Mark bonding them to him, of any Death Eater who wanted to change their allegiance." He shot another glance in Pettigrew's direction, catching the rat-man's eye as he did so. "And I wasn't lying about it, either." Turning back to his lover, he smiled softly. "If he gives us the Talisman, and any information we want, **without** putting up a fight, I'll replace his mark."

Snape was clearly not pleased.

Harry stifled a chuckle, realising the kind of conclusion his lover must have arrived at. "Severus, you git," he laughed lightly, earning himself a decidedly harsh scowl, "he can bond himself to me, but I won't bond myself to him." He finished with a look into Snape's eyes that clearly added '_It's different between us. I love you._' With another vaguely amused shake of his head, he asked, "Do you see? He won't have any power over me. Not like you do. **Never** like you do."

With a sigh, Severus nodded his understanding and acquiescence, however he wasn't going to appear as complacent for Harry as he was for Voldemort, whilst in front of Peter. "Indeed," he spoke, gaining his customary mask of arrogance with ease. "Though, surely you're intelligent enough to ask for the Talisman and information _before_ allowing him to change marks."

Realising that Severus' barely concealed insult to his intelligence was merely an act to keep Peter in his place, Harry rolled his eyes in mirth. "Of course, _Professor_." He replied, teasing his lover gently. "I'm not a complete dunderhead, as you well know." Before allowing Severus time to respond, he turned his attention back to Pettigrew, his countenance becoming strict and sombre once more. "Now, the Talisman, Wormtail." He extended his hand, clearly expecting it to be handed to him. He was not disappointed as the item was placed into his upturned palm. "Thank you," he added, aware that he sounded somewhat snappish and curt. 

Peter still didn't speak, but nodded by way of response. 

Shaking his head at the animagus' definitely non-Gryffindor behaviour, Harry observed the magical item in his hand. Appearing just like it had when he'd connected to Voldemort, the serpent pendant with black eyes gleamed up at him, looking incredibly lifelike, despite its small size. Harry wondered what might happen to it if he spoke to it in Parseltongue. Perhaps it might speak back, or at least begin moving. After all, stranger things had happened. 

The Golden Boy didn't get a chance to test his hypothesis though, as it appeared that Dumbledore was requesting it. With a sigh, Harry passed the pendant to his Headmaster, and turned back to the man that was responsible for the death of his parents and also his late-godfather's imprisonment. 

"Listen, Pettigrew, I will uphold my promise to you, but first you will answer any questions that Professor Dumbledore has, and you will answer under Veritaserum." Harry locked eyes with the cowardly man, "Am I understood?"

Taking a deep breath, Peter nodded, and stammered out his agreement. "Y-yes, S-sir."

From there, Harry allowed his lover and the Headmaster to take control of the situation, remaining silent and taking in every bit of information that might just be useful for when the time came when he would have to fight Voldemort and finish him off for good. It was over two hours later that Harry prepared himself to change the mark on Peter's forearm that would sever the link to Voldemort.

This time the mark on Peter's arm would only be the picture of the lion; completely devoid of the serpent that both Severus and Harry carried. Harry explained to the Headmaster and Severus that this version would ensure that the mark and its effects would only be one-way. The Serpent was the link to the other half, and it would be required in order for Peter to be able to call him in response, like Severus could.

Harry made it clear right then and there that no matter who else wanted to bond themselves to him, he would only ever give them one creature, the lion, as Severus was his serpent – his other half- and he would only share a proper life-bond with him. 

He hesitated a moment, before explaining that if Severus were to concentrate hard enough, he too would be able to summon Wormtail through his mark, as he would have the same level of control as Harry, due to their shared, two-way bond.

Yes, it was somewhat confusing, but Harry felt that he had explained it as best as he could. At any rate, Severus seemed content with the explanation, and that was all that mattered to him. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to go through with their current plan without his lover's acceptance and support. 

Squeezing Severus' hand lovingly, the youngest of the wizards began the spells once more, hoping against hope that he was doing the right thing for everyone involved.

As with the last time, the first three spells flew past without any problems. When it was time to begin the Parseltongue portion, he was once again met by the Dark Lord's resistance, but forged on, determined to keep his promise. He was able to throw Voldemort's hold off much easier this time, and he suspected it was due to the support Severus was giving him through their mark. He didn't ponder too much on it, however. As he completed the spell, his scar flared up in much the same manner as it had in his previous attempt. When the pain cleared away, he found himself facing the Snake-faced bastard once more.

~*~

__

"How DARE you?!" Voldemort cried, incensed by his newest losses. "Mark my words, Potter, you WILL PAY!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You do realise just how incredibly cheesy your threats sound, right?" he asked, riling his parents' murderer up further. " 'You Will Pay'. 'I Will Rule The World'. 'Mwahahaha'." The Boy-Who-Lived continued to mock. "Sometimes I wonder how people can take you seriously. You sound like a villain out of a **MUGGLE**_ B-Grade movie."_

That did it. Voldemort was officially pissed off. He raised his wand and aimed. "Avada Kedavra."

The green light flew out at Harry, giving him no time to react. He braced himself for the worst, and waited for the curse to hit him. And waited. And waited…..and waited. 

Nothing happened. 

The curse obviously had no effect on him due to his Occlumency. Or at least, that was what the Boy Who Lived suspected, at any rate.

Harry grinned. He could inflict pain in these meetings, but not be affected by it; he had the upper hand.

"Well, well, well," he said, brandishing his own wand. "How many times does that make it now, Tom? How many times have you set out to kill me and just not been able to pull it off? Seven? Eight? Nine, even? I'm starting to lose count, old man. What about you?"

The snake-man remained silent, fuming at this turn in events. A child was beginning to take over. A **CHILD** was going to cause his downfall. He refused to believe that it was all because **HE** had marked the boy as his equal. (Or so the prophecy Lucius had finally attained for him had stated.) And, if that were the truth, then the brat wasn't the true cause of his downfall. He himself would be. And **THAT** he would not accept.

"Fool!" He eventually hollered. "You think you can defeat me?"

Harry grinned, and shook his head, "No." He replied, cheekily using Parseltongue. "I **KNOW** I can." And, because he felt like mocking the man and his corny movie-like phrases even further, he added; "Prepare to die, Voldemort. Hasta La Vista and all that. I'm going to take my revenge."

He felt something shift against his chest, before realising that he had been wearing the Talisman the entire time. Someone, most probably Dumbledore, must have placed it on him back in the land of proper consciousness, in the hopes that it could only help him further. And, as predicted, his use of the snake language must have brought it to life, or enacted it, or something to that description. 

With a surge of power –and anger- unlike that which he had ever felt before, he levelled his wand at the dark lord. "Obliviate!" He cried, the curse hitting Voldemort directly between the eyes. Before giving the small number of Death Eaters that were also in the room time to move, he cried another curse impulsively; "Deminutio senectus*! Infantia*!" There was a flash, and all those surrounding Voldemort and himself stumbled backwards. 

Harry blinked a few times, attempting to focus onto Voldemort's last known position, and stood stunned at the results of his hex. On the ground, in a puddle of robes, was an upset child, no older than a few months old. Harry smiled to himself, realising that the curses that had flown from his lips had destroyed Voldemort completely -effectively fulfilling the prophecy without causing either wizard's death- and reduced the shell of the wizard to his infant form. He was no longer an evil wizard bent on taking over the world, but an innocent baby. On impulse (Harry suspected that the Talisman had somehow effected his spell casting mindset) The Boy Who Lived had given his greatest nemesis a second chance at life. 

The Gryffindor took a tentative step forward, and crouched down in front of the baby who had, until a minute earlier, been the most feared entity in the wizarding world. "Well, Tom…" Harry sighed, observing the child, "I think it's time we get you to Albus."

He leant down to pick the squalling baby up, but found that he was unable to, as he was only an astral projection of himself, and was therefore not completely corporeal. Now he knew he had a problem. He couldn't very well leave Tom here alone in a room full of unconscious Death Eaters whilst he pulled himself out of this projection to get help. 

And that was another thing. If his projection had occurred due to his connection to the evil wizard, why hadn't it severed the second he erased Voldemort's memories? It didn't make sense…but then, nothing really did in the wizarding world. Perhaps Dumbledore could help him to understand once they sorted out this mess. A thought which, naturally brought Harry back to wondering **HOW** he was going to handle the situation.

With a scowl, he realised that the most he could do was to place some extra paralysing charms on the unconscious Death Eaters, and concentrate on getting back to the others.

~*~

Severus heaved a sigh of relief when Harry's eyes fluttered open. He had been out of consciousness for longer than in the previous cases in which he had made contact with Voldemort, and the Potions Master had feared the worst for his young lover. 

Harry peered around at his surroundings for a moment, before leaping to his feet. "Pettigrew!" He cried, "You _have_ to take us to Voldemort's manor, or hideout, or whatever you want to refer to it as." He looked at Severus and Albus, "I'll explain it all on the way there."

And he did. He told them every detail of the confrontation, as it would be forever etched in his memory. He relayed his confusion at the continuance of the connection, once Voldemort's mind was completely wiped. He even added his suspicions about the Talisman, prompting the older wizards to make note into further researching the magical item later.

Thankfully, due to the power of joint apparation using Peter's knowledge of Voldemort's last known hideaway, the quartet of wizards arrived at the manor before Harry's spells on the Death Eaters began to wear off. Once inside the building, Albus moved immediately to the crying baby, and picked him up with ease. Severus assisted Harry in properly detaining the collection of Death Eaters, whilst Peter watched the entire thing with wide eyes. 

From there, Severus stated that he was going to go and get members of 'the old crowd' to assist them, before he stalked out of the building to apparate away. He returned less than 5 minutes later with a selection of wizards and witches who took over the entire situation, allowing him to finally pull his lover outside for a _chat_.

"**That**," he began, his voice nothing more than a half whisper, "Was incredibly foolish of you." Harry moved to protest, but Severus continued. "Have you **any** idea as to just how _worried_ I was? Do you realise you could have gotten **killed**? And yet, being the foolhardy Gryffindor that you are, you didn't give a thought to anything else."

Harry sighed, "But I **wasn't** killed, Sev."

"That is not the point!"

"Oh?" Harry shot back, "Then what, may I ask, is?"

Severus looked away, and muttered his reply. 

"I'm sorry," the younger of the two spoke again, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said," Snape hissed and spun around, his cheeks coloured lightly, "That I love you. I can't bear the thought of something taking you from me." He glared, "Satisfied yet, Potter?" He sneered.

Harry shook his head, a small, sheepish smile plastered onto his lips. "No." Snape arched an eyebrow. The Boy Who Prevailed chuckled lightly. "See, that just reminded me that you and I have some unfinished business…."

Despite his outburst, Severus found it hard to maintain his anger, and smirked at his lover. "Indeed," he replied, before looking around to check that they were not being watched. With a wink, he disapparated, leaving Harry to realise that he was making his way back to his chambers.

It didn't take the Gryffindor long to follow.

~*~

The next Saturday found Harry and Severus lounging around in the latter's chambers again. On this particular occasion, Snape was torturing his young lover mercilessly, and was enjoying every moment of it.

"Oi," Harry managed to gasp between his rather childish giggles. "That's cheating."

Severus smirked back at his lover. "I don't see how it is. After all, you brought it upon yourself."

"I did not!" The Gryffindor responded, before breaking into laughter once more.

The Potions Master grinned wickedly, "I believe that you did, Mr Potter. You came into my rooms, _teased_ and _taunted_ me-"

Harry was rolling around in laughter once more. "-Okay!" He gasped, cutting Snape's tirade short. "Alright! I give up!"  


Severus still refused to deactivate his mark. "Promise you'll never attempt to stir me up and then leave me to deal with my body's reaction again."

The younger wizard nodded, still writhing around on the floor of the dungeons. "I promise. I promise. Just _stop_ already!"

With a superior smirk, Severus relented, and watched as Harry sighed in relief. "Better?" he asked. 

The younger wizard grinned, "Much."

The couple sat in silence for a moment or two, simply enjoying the company of the other, until the cry of an infant interrupted their thoughts. Snape sighed, and shot Harry a look of mock contempt as he stood up. "I blame you for this," He stated, for what felt like the thousandth time that week. 

The Gryffindor merely grinned back. "I know."

After Dumbledore had returned to the school, he had called Severus to his office, and given the Potions Master custody of the baby formerly known as Tom Riddle, stating that he had received the Ministry's agreement. Snape had, as predicted at the time, cursed his young lover for not having the balls to kill the old snake-faced bastard when he had the chance. Over the course of the week, though, the Slytherin had started to get used to his newfound role as a parent, and at times even caught himself thinking that he enjoyed taking care of the child; not that he would ever admit it out loud, though.

"Brat." Severus called back, re-entering the room with the darkhaired baby in his arms. 

Harry laughed as the former Dark Lord broke into a grin at seeing him. He adored the irony of the situation, and wondered if he would ever tire of seeing his ex-arch nemesis reaching out to him with glee, unknowing of their history together. Taking the child into his own arms, he decided that he definitely wouldn't. 

"Hey there, Tom." He said, tickling the baby's rounded tummy. "You're being good for Sev…for your father, I hope." He corrected himself, his own grin widening further at his lover's new title. 

Snape rolled his eyes at the display. "If you don't mind-" he began, only to be cut off.

"No. We don't." The Boy Who Lived chuckled. 

Severus shook his head. "Insufferable child."

Green eyes continued to sparkle with mirth. "But you love me anyway."

"Do I?"

Harry reached behind him and grasped a cushion from the couch, before throwing it in his lover's direction. "You'd better."

"Indeed," Severus chuckled, lightly tossing the cushion back onto the couch, careful not to hit the baby in the Gryffindor's grasp. 

Although the child was now officially 'Thomas Snape', and no body outside the Golden Trio, Dumbledore and himself knew of his previous identity (Wormtail had been slightly obliterated on the topic), he was still finding it difficult to think of the boy as his son. Harry continually made pointed comments about the issue, but he –Severus- had yet to say it himself. He knew he would be able to do so one day, especially with his lover's continued support, however he worried that it might be too late. 

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Harry's voice interrupted Snape's inner musings.

Severus smirked lightly, "The usual. I'm marvelling over just how much my life has changed these last few weeks."

"Ah, Okay." His younger lover nodded, clearly pausing to ponder over the most recent events in his life as well. 

Harry crinkled his nose as Hermione's voice popped into his head, repeating the words she had used mere days ago. '_You're about the furthest from control that any person can be.'_

Was that still true? He wondered. He hadn't exactly fallen into the recent events willingly, but he'd grown used to them and made the best of every opportunity. And now that Voldemort was gone, he had been given a new lease on life as well. Besides, he had _chosen_ to stay with Severus, despite the mark on their arms. He had _chosen_ to assist his lover in accepting Tom as his own –as _their_ own, if he really thought hard about his actions- and had, unknowingly at first, _chosen _to give Tom another place in his life; one without malice and attempts at murdering one-another. 

No, he decided. He may have been losing control of his life as little as three weeks previously, but had somehow regained his grasp on his life and on his future. 

Would he be able to maintain it? Who knew? For now, all he cared about was the present. And he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Y'know, Sev," he began after a while, earning his lover's attention once more. "I never thanked you."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"For outing me, last year." Harry almost laughed outright at the confusion etched on his Potions Master's face. He didn't extrapolate on his random statement, though, choosing instead for Severus to work it out himself. He stood up, and put Tom back in his father's arms, pecking the older wizard gently on the cheek. "I've got to go. I promised Ron I'd go for a fly around the pitch with him." And with that he left, knowing that Snape was still pondering on his previous comment. 

Severus watched as his lover walked out of his chambers, and waited for it all to click. Then it did. Had he not outed and humiliated the Boy Who Lived the year before, he never would have apologised and explained his own past, which essentially started the entire chain reaction, leading the two wizards into each other's arms and hearts. He smiled softly at the now closed door. 

"You're welcome, Love," He replied quietly, before turning his attention to his adopted son, and giving the child an almost invisible grin. "Always."

******************************** FIN *******************************

Chapter By:

Cha-Cha Chica (or, as I am NOW known, thanks to FFN 'ChicaOfChaCha')

****

When we had this idea, we honestly didn't know how people would respond; if they would like working with other authors, or like the concept of a Round Robin. We are truly amazed at the response. You were all so kind, and eager to participate, and we cannot thank you enough. This has truly been an inspiring experience, to watch, and be apart of, the coming together of writers, to work with such wonderful authors, and create one piece of work. 

Any one of you could have not cared about the outcome of this fic. You could have thought 'Well, it isn't my fic, so I don't have to try hard with it, or put much into it.' Well, no, it isn't your fic; it is our (all of ours) fic. And every one of you gave it your all. You put your emotions, your time, and your immense skill into every word, and now look at the result. We hope you have made new friends, learned from this experience, and maybe, you will share it with others. We know that we have grown as writers, and persons, while participating in this, and only hope you have done the same. We hope you got as much out of this fic, as you put into it. We know we did. You are all very talented authors, and this is the proof. It isn't easy to follow another author, to carry out their thoughts, and finish what they started. But you have, and you have done it with pure grace. We hope you are as proud to have your names on this fic, as we are, ours. We congratulate you all on a job supremely well done, and hope to work with you all again in the future. And if we do not get that chance, we wish you the best of luck in your writing, and the best of luck in life.

Sincerely,

Mandi and Michelle

RR: Taking Away the Loneliness Participants:

****

SquibsRus – Chapters 1 and 10

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor – Chapter 2

crysta astra - Chapters 3 and 13

ChaCha Chica – Chapters 4 and 14

Corgi – Chapters 5 and 12

Savage Damesel - Chapters 6 and 11

Bramblerose-Proudfoot – Chapter 7

Goldenpaw – Chapter Eight

Lee Lee Potter – Chapter Nine


End file.
